Sweet Nightmare
by recchinon
Summary: Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk...  Semi AU  DraMione
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer Applied_**

**_._**

**_Sweet Nightmare 1_**

**_Summary:_**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hermione Jean Granger_** menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Ia tengah berbaring di atas perutnya di tempat tidur _queen size _di apartemennya di tengah kota London. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa salah satu dari trio Potter, yang juga merupakan lulusan terbaik Hogwarts, salah satu penyihir wanita paling bersinar di usianya, akan memilih meninggalkan dunia sihir setelah perang berakhir dan bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan di salah satu perusahaan perdagangan terkemuka di Inggris. Tentu saja keputusannya ini mengejutkan banyak pihak. Sebut saja sahabatnya, Harry James Potter, yang menjatuhkan kue pai daging yang tengah dimakannya saat Hermione mengutarakan niatnya untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir dan bekerja di antara _muggle_**_—_**"Kau sebaiknya bercanda!", atau Ronald Weasley yang menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya**—**"Tapi mereka menawarkanmu posisi di kementrian sihir!". Tentu saja, Hermione adalah Hermione. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu sampai tahapan dimana ia tidak keberatan kalaupun harus mati untuk mereka, tapi ia tetaplah seorang Hermione Jean Granger, sekali ia mengambil keputusan maka tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengubahnya.

Hermione melepaskan kacamata baca yang sejak tadi digunakannya dan berbalik hingga kini ia berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Waktu delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Tentu saja, ia masih bisa menggunakan sihir, hanya saja ia membatasi dirinya untuk sihir-sihir tertentu. Ia tidak ingin memanjakan dirinya dengan sihir mengingat saat ini ia tengah berada di antara para _muggle._ Sedikit aneh rasanya untuk menyebut orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ini _'muggle' _karena dulu sebelum ia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts, ia juga salah satu dari para _muggle _ini. Namun sekarang, meskipun ia sudah meninggalkan dunia sihir dan gemerlap manteranya ia masih tetap seorang penyihir.

Ia tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia sihir begitu saja. Ia masih berlangganan _Daily Prophet _dan bertukar kabar dengan para sahabatnya. Ia tidak memelihara burung hantu tapi seminggu sekali seekor burung hantu akan datang membawa kabar untuknya. Sebulan sekali teman-temannya juga akan datang berkunjung untuk makan malam bersamanya. Hermione harus mengakui setiap kali teman-temannya datang berkunjung ia merasa semakin merindukan dunia sihir. Harry akan bercerita tentang bagaimana pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _Auror _dan Ron akan mengeluh tentang atasannya di kementrian yang selalu mengkritik pekerjaannya. Hermione biasanya akan mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya itu sambil meminum tehnya dan membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya sekarang seandainya dulu ia tidak mengambil keputusan itu.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia sedikit menyesal tapi ia memiliki alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk hidup seperti ini, di tengah Kota London, jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia sihir dan orang-orangnya. Bekerja di bidang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik untuknya bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya...

Ia takut.

Sebenarnya alasannya meninggalkan dunia sihir delapan tahun yang lalu adalah karena ia takut.

Tidak akan ada yang pernah menduga, Hermione Granger, salah satu penyihir terhebat, pahlawan dalam perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, yang telah berhasil menangkap dan melumpuhkan banyak pelahap maut sebenarnya merasa ketakutan. Ya, Hermione tidak pernah mengakuinya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapa pun tapi sebenarnya ia masih mengalami mimpi buruk sampai hari ini. Perang yang dialaminya saat itu, masa-masa suram saat itu, telah meninggalkan bekas mendalam di dalam diri seorang Hermione. Bahkan saat ini, setelah berada jauh dari dunia sihir ia masih merasa ketakutan. Mimpi buruk masih menghantuinya di malam-malam tertentu. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini, ia benci merasa ketakutan seperti ini.

Ada beberapa mantera dan ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk yang sudah dicobanya namun sepertinya rasa takut dan mimpi buruk itu melekat terlalu erat pada dirinya dan kini ia sudah menyerah. Paling tidak kini mimpi buruk itu tidak datang sesering dulu. Mungkin karena pengaruh waktu, delapan tahun sekali lagi bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, atau mungkin juga karena ia kini telah hidup berjauhan dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sihir.

Hermione tidak pernah tahu, ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang tersiksa oleh mimpi buruk tentang perang yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Beratus-ratus mil ke barat dari apartemennya, seorang penyihir juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco Malfoy<em>**meletakan gelas kristal berisi wiski api yang tengah diminumnya di atas meja kayu _cherry _yang ada di hadapannya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya saat itu akan langsung tahu bahwa pemilik _Malfoy Manor _itu sedang tidak merasa senang. Pria muda berusia pertengahan duapuluh tahunan itu telah menghabiskan berjam-jam di ruang kerjanya, mengenakan kimono tidur yang terbuat dari sutra bersulam benang emas dengan ditemani beberapa botol wiski dan musik yang mengalun perlahan. Rambut pirang nyaris peraknya yang berantakan berkilau ditempa sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruang kerjanya ke balkon. Rambut berantakan bukanlah ciri seorang Draco Malfoy, kalau saat ini ia terlihat tidak peduli pada gaya rambutnya itu karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ada hal lain yang berbeda dari diri penyihir tampan itu selain rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi seperti biasanya. Kulitnya masih pucat dan wajahnya masih merengut seperti biasanya tapi kali ini ada lingkaran hitam samar yang mulai tampak mengelilingi matanya. Ia terlihat kelelahan dan tidak bertenaga. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya meskipun untuk ukuran pria muda seusianya tubuh normalnya pun sudah termasuk kurus.

Draco meraih botol terakhir wiskinya dan berjengit saat menyadari botol itu pun sudah nyaris kosong. Ia mendecakan lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Joseph!"

Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup nyaring ketika sesosok peri rumah muncul di hadapan Draco Malfoy. Seperti halnya peri rumah lain pada umumnya, peri rumah bernama Joseph itu pun hanya mengenakan serpihan kain kumal sebagai pengganti pakaian. Matanya yang besar berwarna keemasan menatap takut pada tuannya, tubuh kurusnya bergetar saat ia membungkuk hormat sambil berusaha agar berada sejauh mungkin dari kaki penyihir itu untuk menghindari tendangan tuannya yang mungkin akan mendarat di tubuhnya. Dengan undang-undang perlindungan peri rumah yang telah disahkan, setiap penyihir diharuskan memperlakukan peri rumahnya dengan lebih baik tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu dengan seorang Malfoy yang tengah merasa kesal.

"Y-ya, tuanku?"

Draco mendecakan lidahnya lagi, ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah botol-botol wiski kosong di atas mejanya, "ambilkan aku beberapa botol lagi."

"Baik, Tuan."

Lega karena tidak ada tendangan yang diterimanya kali ini, Joseph buru-buru menjentikan jarinya sebelum tuannya berubah pikiran. Dengan bunyi ledakan keras ia kembali menghilang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Draco menghela nafas. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak perang berakhir. Kedua orang tuanya berhasil lolos dari hukuman dengan segala macam upaya yang telah keluarganya lakukan, termasuk menjual nama para pelahap maut lain yang terlibat saat itu. Tentu saja, meskipun berhasil lolos dari Azkaban, keluarganya**—**dan banyak keluarga darah murni lainnya**—**telah kehilangan pengaruh mereka di dunia sihir. Dalam waktu delapan tahun ia bekerja keras meneruskan bisnis keluarganya untuk perlahan-lahan mengembalikan posisi keluarganya di mata masyarakat sihir. Ia tahu meskipun para penyihir itu tidak berani mengatakan apapun di hadapannya dan orang tuanya secara langsung, di belakang mereka beredar berbagai macam rumor tidak sedap. Tentu saja, seorang Malfoy terbiasa dengan rumor tidak sedap mengenai keluarganya, itu sudah bukan hal aneh lagi. Draco tidak peduli. Selama ia memiliki uang dan kekuasaan, membungkam penyihir-penyihir itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Bagaimana pun ada hal lain yang menganggunya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Belakangan ini ia kembali bermimpi buruk tentang saat-saat suram itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali mengingatnya. Masa-masa perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan... Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Ia tersentak saat terdengar bunyi ledakan keras.

Joseph kembali membawa tiga botol wiski api untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ada tiga hal <em>**yang Hermione tidak sukai dari _Diagon Alley _salah satunya adalah bahwa tempat itu selalu saja dipenuhi para penyihir pria dan wanita dengan segala macam keperluan. Hermione tidak suka berdesak-desakan dan para penyihir itu, berbeda dengan _muggle_, memiliki selera berpakaian yang kadang-kadang dapat digolongkan berbahaya. Seperti penyihir dari Sri Lanka yang baru saja nyaris menabrak Hermione yang entah mengapa melilitkan semacam duri di sekeliling tubuhnya atau penyihir India yang menggunakan ular kobra hidup sebagai pengganti turban.

Setelah hampir setahun, akhirnya Hermione kembali ke _Diagon Alley. _Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai tempat yang ditujunya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kafe teras yang yang ditujunya. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini ia bisa mengenali kepala merah yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Ia tersenyum saat kepala merah itu meoleh ke arahnya dan menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah melambaikan tangannya sekilas Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

Hermione menarik kursi kayu di hadapan Ginny Weasley dan tersenyum sopan pada gadis yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ginny," Hermione melepaskan syal dan sarung tangannya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas besarnya yang ia letakan di lantai di sebelah tempat duduknya, "Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu di kantor."

Ginny tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata, "Tidak masalah, aku juga baru datang," ia menunjukan cangkir tehnya yang masih penuh.

Hermione tersenyum lega. Ia tidak suka menunggu karena itu sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain menunggunya. Terutama saat ini Ginny tengah hamil besar, ia merasa tidak enak karena telah membuatnya menunggu sendirian. Meskipun ia juga tahu Ginny akan sangat marah kalau ia mendengarnya. Sejak dulu Ginny adalah gadis pemberani dan mandiri yang tubuh dikelilingi kakak-kakak laki-lakinya. Ada beberapa hal pada Ginny yang diam-diam membuat Hermione kagum padanya. Meski pun awalnya ia sempat cemburu saat sahabatnya, Harry, berhubungan dengan Ginny, beberapa tahun lalu saat mendengar kabar bahwa keduanya berpisah, Hermione adalah salah satu orang yang berusaha membuat keduanya berbaikan kembali, meskipun tentu saja, ia tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang diluar kemampuannya.

Seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan Hermione saat ia baru saja akan menanyakan kabar Ginny. Hermione memesan pai labu dan teh mawar, makanan dan minuman dunia sihir yang menurutnya masih aman untuk dimakannya saat ini. Setelah beberapa lama hidup di dunia _muggle _Hermione terbiasa dengan makanan normal, butuh waktu untuk tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan makanan dari dunia sihir.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi kandunganmu?" tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum pada Ginny.

"Sudah memasuki tujuh bulan," Ginny tampak sangat bahagia saat menceritakan soal kehamilannya pada Hermione, "Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakannya menendang-nendang perutku dari dalam."

Hermione tertawa, "Bayimu terdengar aktif."

Ginny hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Tidak lama kemudian pesanan Hermione datang. Ginny mengawasi Hermione menyantap painya sambil meminum tehnya. Meskipun mereka cukup dekat, terutama sejak ia berkencan dengan Harry dan Hermione dengan Ron, Ginny dan Hermione tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Terutama beberapa tahun belakangan setelah keduanya putus dari pasangan masing-masung dan Hermione memutuskan kembali ke dunia _muggle._

Setelah meneguk tehnya, Ginny mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi ada di dalam kepalanya, "Jadi? Ada apa? Aku sangat terkejut saat membaca suratmu, tidak biasanya kamu mengajakku bertemu seperti ini. Tentu saja aku senang, tapi apa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan secara langsung?" Ginny mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu, aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Harry dan Ron, kau tahu, Ron bekerja di kementrian sedangkan Harry adalah seorang Auror..."

Wanita muda berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya, "Jadi ini adalah hal yang ilegal, begitu?"

Hermione tersenyum dan meminum tehnya. Ia tahu Ginny tidak akan keberatan untuk membantunya meskipun hal tersebut ilegal. Tentu saja tidak, yang membuat Ginny terkejut adalah bahwa seorang Hermione Granger yang terkenal selalu menaati aturan tiba-tiba saja meminta bantuannya terkait sesuatu yang ilegal? Tentu saja Ginny tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk membantu Hermione. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang Weasley sejati. Pengaruh kakak-kakak laki-lakinya terlalu besar padanya.

"_Molukka Bean, _atau telur peri," gumam Hermione sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya yang sudah nyaris kosong, "kamu tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

Menjadi adik perempuan dari Fred dan George Weasley, tentu saja Ginny tahu dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan telur peri. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak pernah pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud, ia cukup tahu tempat-tempat yang menjual benda-benda ilegal seperti telur peri. Sebagai salah seorang pengajar di Hogwarts, tentu saja Ginny tidak seharusnya membantu seseorang melakukan hal ilegal seperti membeli telur peri. Tapi ini adalah Hermione Granger, sahabatnya yang telah sama-sama berjuang melawan pangeran kegelapan. Tentu saja ia akan membantunya.

Ginny menghela napas panjang, "Tentu saja aku tahu," gumamnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, "Tapi untuk apa?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu," tapi lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk hal buruk."

Ginny mendengus. Tentu saja. Hal ternakal yang pernah Hermione lakukan mungkin adalah membuat ramuan polijus. Ia percaya bahwa Hermione tidak akan menggunakan benda ilegal untuk hal ilegal. Paling tidak, ia percaya bahwa Hermione cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya.

Wanita muda berambut coklat ikal itu mengawasi temannya yang mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan pena bulu dari tasnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu dan setelah selesai ia menyerahkan potongan perkamen itu pada Hermione yang menerimanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, maaf," kata Ginny sambil menunjuk perutnya, ia terdengar menyesal, "akan menarik perhatian kalau aku ke sana..."

Hermione tertawa dan mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Tidak perlu, ini saja sudah cukup, aku sangat berterima kasih," lalu ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan tiga keping uang emas dan tersenyum saat Ginny mengerutkan dahinya untuk memrotesnya, "Biarkan aku menraktirmu sekali ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

Ginny menghela nafas, "Baiklah..." Ia mengawasi Hermione yang kembali mengenakan syal dan sarung tangannya dan bersiap beranjak pergi, "Sebelumnya aku peringatkan, sebaiknya berhati-hati. Ada banyak orang berbahaya di _Knockturn Alley._"

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melambaikannya, "Aku masih menguasai sihir, Ginny..." Lalu sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hermione berdiri dan meninggalkan mejanya. Ia melambai sekilas sebelum menghilang di tengah keramaian _Diagon Alley._

Setelah temannya pergi, Ginny Weasley mencoba mengingat-ingat kegunaan telur peri. Seingatnya tidak banyak ramuan yang membutuhkan telur peri. Ia tidak begitu menonjol di bidang ramuan mengingat saat ini ia mengajar transfigurasi menggantikan Professor McGonagall yang kini telah menjadi kepala sekolah.

Seingatnya, ada beberapa kegunaan telur peri. Untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk, untuk ramuan penghilang ingatan, dan untuk...

Tiba-tiba saja wajah anak bungsu di keluarga Weasley itu memucat.

_Tidak mungkin._

Manfaat terakhir telur peri adalah untuk menggugurkan kandungan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tidak seperti<strong>_** Diagon Alley** yang ramai, _Knockturn Alley _justru cenderung jauh lebih senggang. Beberapa penyihir yang terlihat mencurigakan berjalan mengendap-endap dari salah satu sudut yang gelap memasuki salah satu toko yang juga tidak kalah mencurigakannya. Udara di sekitar _Knockturn Alley _lebih lembab dan berbau seperti campuran jamur, wiski, dan ikan. Draco Malfoy mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik saat ia berjalan melintasi deretan toko-toko yang menjual perlengkapan sihir hitam. Ia tidak menyukai tempat ini dan hanya berada di sini karena terpaksa.

Mantelnya yang jauh lebih mahal dari mantel yang dikenakan para penyihir lainnya di _Knockturn Alley _berkibaran saat ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Dahinya berkerut dan tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya. Hanya penyihir bodoh yang akan menyerang seorang Draco Malfoy tapi di _Knockturn Alley, _kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Draco hanya mencoba bersikap sewaspada mungkin. Ia sadar bahwa penampilannya yang berbeda telah menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya. Beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya dari balik kegelapan. Draco mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, ia akan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan segera pulang.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah toko kecil dengan tembok berwarna hitam. Dahinya berkerut saat ia mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari dalam sakunya dan memastikan alamat yang ditujunya. Tidak salah lagi, inilah toko yang ia cari.

Draco menghela napas sebelum kemudian melangkah memasuki toko berbau apek itu. Matanya menjelahi ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Selain dirinya, ada seorang penyihir lagi di dalam toko itu yang tampaknya juga baru saja tiba. Draco baru saja akan membuka mulutnya memanggil siapapun pemilik toko tersebut ketika seorang penyihir laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh bungkuk keluar dari kegelapan. Pria itu berambut kelabu kusut dan berkulit keriput pucat dengan noda hitam di beberapa bagian di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di _Dirty Napkin,_" Pria itu tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi ompongnya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Draco tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat itu.

"Telur peri..."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan segera menoleh ke arah penyihir wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Siapa sangka penyihir itu menyebutkan hal yang sama di saat yang sama dengannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Draco untuk menyesuaikan matanya di dalam kegelapan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah penyihir yang berdiri di dekatnya itu. Saat ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas, penyihir itu memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama dengannya yang melekat di wajahnya saat itu.

"Malfoy," penyihir itu menggeram seperti seekor anak kucing yang tengah marah.

Draco mencibir, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu musuh lama di tempat seperti ini.

"Granger..."

.

**Author's Note:**

_Halo, ini fanfic Harry Potter pertama saya :D Saya harap cukup _enjoyable _untuk dibaca. _

_Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai, terlebih lagi untuk yang meninggalkan Review. :D_

_Love You All~_

_._

_Recchi_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer Applied_**

**_._**

**_Sweet Nightmare 2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Semua orang di Hogwarts _**pada saat itu tahu seberapa buruk hubungan antara Hermione Jean Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Lebih dari sekali, keduanya bersitegang di depan umum, entah terkait dengan hal remeh atau hal yang lebih besar, yang jelas semua orang tahu seberapa dalam rasa benci keduanya akan satu sama lain. Hanya dengan mendengar nama Hermione Granger disebutkan mampu membuat Draco berjengit, begitu pula dengan Hermione yang dapat merasakan keberadaan Draco bahkan dari jarak belasan kaki darinya. Kalau ada hal yang sama di antara mereka itu adalah bahwa keduanya saling membenci satu sama lain. Hermione lebih baik mati dibandingkan harus berjabat tangan dengan pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu dan Draco dengan senang hati akan melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada gadis keturunan _muggle _itu kalau saja ia mendapat kesempatan yang tepat. Pada masa-masa akhir peperangan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan keduanya sempat berada di pihak yang sama namun itu tidak lantas berarti rasa kebencian keduanya menguap begitu saja.

Saat hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri ke salah satu toko di _Knockturn Alley_, hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi yang ada di dalam kepala Draco Malfoy adalah beberapa penyihir bodoh berusaha menyerangnya untuk mengambil kantong berisi koin emasnya dan ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk hal semacam itu. Yang tidak pernah diduganya adalah ia harus bertemu dengan wanita yang paling dibencinya, yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah dilihatnya, di toko yang dimasukinya. Seberapa besar kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan seorang Hermione Granger, murid terbaik yang selalu menaati peraturan dan tata tertib, di toko yang menjual barang-barang terlarang di daerah yang dipenuhi penyihir hitam dari seluruh penjuru negeri adalah sama besar dengan kemungkinan untuk bisa mengambil telur naga ekor berduri dari Hungaria tanpa disembur api. Tentu saja kemungkinan bahwa benda ilegal yang tengah dicarinya di tempat itu adalah benda yang yang sama dengan apa yang Hermione cari jauh lebih kecil lagi. Tapi dari kemungkinan yang begitu kecil, yang terjadi ternyata bisa jauh lebih buruk. Penyihir tua bergigi ompong yang merupakan pemilik tempat itu mengatakan bahwa persediaan _Molukka Bean _atau telur peri yang dimilikinya hanya tinggal satu.

Perjalanan menuju tempat itu tidak menyenangkan dan setelah semua yang dilaluinya hingga bisa sampai ke sana, Draco sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kehilangan benda yang diinginkannya. Terutama tidak kalau orang lain yang juga menginginkan benda itu adalah Hermione Granger, musuh bebuyutannya semasa sekolah. Dirinya tidak terbiasa berbuat baik pada orang lain, terutama pada darah lumpur sok tahu yang selalu berjalan dengan mendongakkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Tidak, seorang Malfoy sejati tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

"Jadi, maafkan aku, Tuan dan Nona, aku hanya memiliki satu buah telur peri saat ini," kata penyihir bungkuk yang merupakan pemilik toko itu berusaha menjelaskan, "aku hanya bisa menjualnya pada salah satu dari kalian."

"Dan kau akan menjualnya padaku," kata Draco sambil mengeluarkan sekantung uang emas dan melemparkannya ke arah penyihir tua itu yang meskipun sedikit kesulitan namun berhasil menangkapnya, "sekarang berikan barangnya padaku."

Hermione membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "Tunggu dulu! Aku lebih dulu datang ke tempat ini dan aku rasa aku lebih berhak untuk membelinya!" Setelah melemparkan tatapan jijik ke arah Draco, Hermione menoleh ke arah penyihir pemilik toko itu, "Aku datang lebih dulu dari Malfoy jadi aku harap anda bertindak adil!"

Draco mendengus mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Gadis itu tidak berubah sedikit pun setelah bertahun-tahun, "Tidak ada kata 'adil' di Knockturn Alley, Granger."

"Diam kau Malfoy," Hermione menuding ke arah Draco dengan tongkat sihirnya yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam mantelnya. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya terdengar berbahaya dan tidak main-main, "Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu."

Draco menggeram dan mengelurkan tongkatnya. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, dua puluh delapan senti kayu eboni, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Hermione yang tidak tampak terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan tongkat penyihir berdarah murni itu. Draco mendekat ke arah Hermione masih dengan tongkat teracung, "Dengarkan aku, Granger, aku tidak akan mengacungkan tongkatku sembarangan kalau aku jadi kau," desisnya, kabar bahwa Hermione telah meninggalkan dunia sihir telah sampai ke telinganya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentu saja dibandingkan dengan Hermione yang hidup bertahun-tahun jauh dari sihir dan mantera, Draco berada di posisi yang jauh lebih menguntungkan.

"Begini saja," penyihir tua itu mencoba menengahi kedua pelanggannya, "Nona Granger, bagaimana kalau anda datang kemari seminggu lagi? Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan stok lagi sebelum minggu depan, dan aku juga akan memberikan diskon untuk anda!"

"Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hari ini, aku tidak akan kembali dengan tangan kosong hanya karena seseorang berbuat curang," kata Hermione masih sambil menatap Draco.

"Curang?" Draco nyaris tertawa, "Dengar, aku membayar lebih dulu. Apa kau tidak tahu cara berbelanja, Granger? Ada uang, ada barang!"

Hermione baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kutukan terburuk yang ia pernah pelajari ketika penyihir tua itu lagi-lagi berusaha menengahi keduanya, "Maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana kalau anda berdua berbagi telur perinya?"

"Apa?"

Itu kedua kalinya Hermione dan Draco mengucapkan satu kata yang sama di saat yang sama hari itu. Keduanya melemparkan pandangan jijik pada satu sama lain sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah penyihir tua itu. Keduanya masih menggenggam erat tongkat masing-masing dan mengacungkannya ke arah leher satu sama lain.

"Satu telur peri bisa cukup untuk beberapa porsi ramuan, kalian bisa membaginya," kata penyihir itu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang kurus dan panjang.

Draco memasang wajah seolah-olah ingin muntah, "Yang benar saja, aku sudah membayarnya terlebih dahulu, telur peri itu milikku. Aku tidak berniat membaginya dengan siapa pun," ia menatap Hermione dengan tatapan menantang, "terutama tidak dengan dia."

Lagi-lagi penyihir tua itu merebut kesempatan Hermione untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Tapi, Tuan Malfoy, apa tuan tahu, telur peri hanya bisa bekerja efektif pada ramuan yang diracik oleh penyihir wanita."

"Apa?" Draco mengalihkan tongkatnya ke arah penyihir tua kotor yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya itu.

Hermione, masih dengan tongkat mengarah pada penyihir berambut pirang keperakan itu, mendengus mencemooh, "Kamu berniat membelinya tanpa tahu apapun tentangnya? Cerdik sekali, Malfoy..."

"Dengar," kata Draco tajam sambil kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah penyihir wanita yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu, wajah penyihir berdarah murni itu memerah, "aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut."

"Kau yang _dengarkan _aku, Malfoy," masih tersenyum sinis, Hermione mengajukan penawaran, "kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mendengarkan apa yang tuan..."

"Napkin, Nona Granger," kata penyihir tua itu sambil menyeringai lebar, "Hansel Napkin."

"...tuan Napkin usulkan tadi," lanjut Hermione, berusaha untuk tidak berjengit saat mengucapkan nama penyihir pemilik toko itu, "kau tidak punya banyak pilihan."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih mengacungkan tongkatnya meskipun sekarang otot-otot di tubuhnya mulai melemas, "tidak, aku selalu memiliki pilihan lain..."

"Oh ya? Ibumu? Astoria Greengrass? Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kali ini ia menurunkan lengannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tongkat yang diacungkan Draco tidak lagi tampak berbahaya baginya, "Atau kau akan mencari bantuan dari sembarang penyihir yang tidak kau kenal?" Hermione tersenyum, ia tahu negosiasi adalah hal yang merupakan keahliannya sejak dulu, "Kau menolak tawaran kerjasama dari salah seorang penyihir terbaik dan berniat membayar penyihir wanita sembarangan untuk membantumu? Bisa kubayangkan rumor yang akan beredar kalau sampai berita ini menyebar..."

Bagi Draco hal ini terdengar seperti ancaman, dan itu memang merupakan ancaman. Hermione tahu Draco tidak akan mengatakan tidak kali ini. Hanya dengan melihat perubahan warna wajah penyihir berkulit pucat itu, Hermione bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Hermione membalas tatapan curiga Draco padanya dengan sorot mata penuh kepercayaan diri.

Draco Malfoy tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ada yang aneh dengan Hermione."<em>**

Harry menatap temannya yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran dan buah-buahan untuk campuran salad di dapur apartemennya. Dari belakang, temannya itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan jins pendek berwarna coklat tua, rambutnya yang ikal digelung dan dijepit asal-asalan ke belakang. Di mata penyihir berambut hitam berantakan itu, tidak ada yang aneh pada Hermione. Ia menatap Hermione selama beberapa detik lagi sekedar untuk memastikan sebelum lalu berbalik menatap temannya yang duduk di sofa yang sama di ruang tamu bersamanya.

Harry merendahkan suaranya agar Hermione tidak dapat mendengarnya, sejak awal ia tiba di apartemen sahabatnya itu ia sudah memperhatikan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu namun ia tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari sahabatnya itu, "aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh."

Ron memicingkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya selama belasan tahun itu. Ia menatap punggung Hermione selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali pada sahabatnya itu dan berkata dengan setengah berbisik, "ayolah Harry! Ada yang berbeda dengan Hermione, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita!"

Penyihir muda berkacamata itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah Ron, di mataku Hermione terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Ginny jelas-jelas bilang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hermione hari ini saat mereka bertemu!" kata Ron bersikeras, di saat-saat tertentu ia sering kali merasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu karena tidak mudah baginya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Ia memang tidak pintar, tapi Ronald Weasley yakin bahwa kali ini perasaannya tidak meleset. Ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

Harry, di sisi lain, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Temannya itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala untuk hal-hal tertentu dan bisa bersikap berlebihan saat menghadapi sesuatu. Kadang-kadang ia ingin mengatakan pada Ron bahwa ia dan Hermione sudah tidak lagi berkencan dan Hermione sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan segala sesuatunya seorang diri namun ia tahu Ron tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Harry tidak yakin apakah sikap Ron itu dikarenakan ia masih menyimpan perasaan tertentu pada Hermione ataukah hanya karena ia merasa cemas pada sahabatnya itu. Harry sendiri mengerti perasaan cemas itu. Sejak Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Harry sebenarnya telah mencemaskan keputusan itu. Tapi setelah tahun demi tahun berlalu, di matanya Hermione tampak baik-baik saja, Harry pun merasa bahwa kekhawatirannya sedikit berlebihan. Hermione adalah seorang penyihir yang mampu mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, meskipun sebagai seorang teman ada saatnya dimana Harry ingin sedikit lebih diandalkan oleh Hermione, tapi ia juga menghargai keputusan Hermione.

Malam ini sebenarnya bukanlah jadwal berkunjung Harry dan Ron ke apartemen Hermione. Kunjungan kali ini sedikit istimewa, meskipun mereka tidak memberitahu alasan sebenarnya pada Hermione. Kali ini Ron bersikeras mengatakan pada Harry bahwa mereka harus bertemu dengan Hermione dan mengorek informasi darinya tentang sesuatu yang terjadi belakanganan ini. Menurut Ron, Ginny mengirim burung hantu padanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencemaskan keadaan Hermione. Adik bungsunya itu tidak menuliskan dengan jelas apa yang membuatnya berkata demikian tapi ia menuliskan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Hermione beberapa hari yang lalu dan sesuatu pada diri Hermione membuatnya cemas.

"Ron, Ginny tengah hamil saat ini," kata Harry beralasan, tangannya meraih _remote _televisi dan menyalakannya, ada beberapa acara mingguan yang selalu ditontonnya setiap kali berkunjung ke tempat Hermione di akhir pekan, "wanita hamil memiliki hormon-hormon yang tidak terkedali. Kadang-kadang mereka menjadi paranoid."

Ron belum sempat membalas kata-kata Harry itu ketika Hermione telah kembali dari dapur membawa semangkuk salad. Harry segera berdiri tanpa diminta untuk mengambil beberapa mangkuk dan garpu dari dapur. Ron hanya berjengit melihat keduanya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Hermione dan Harry mau mengerjakan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa sihir. Penyihir bertubuh jangkung itu selalu berpendapat bahwa sihir ada untuk mempermudah hidup mereka, kenapa harus repot-repot mengerjakan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan sihir secara manual? Setiap kali ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti ini Hermione hanya akan menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kali ini Ron kembali menanyakan hal yang sudah sering ditanyakannya pada kedua temannya itu, "kenapa kalian repot-repot mengerjakan hal-hal seperti itu?" Ron mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan malas untuk membuka pintu lemari es Hermione, kali ini sekotak karton jus jeruk terbang ke arah mereka bersama tiga gelas kertas, "Kalian penyihir kan?"

Harry dan Hermione saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum keduanya lalu memutar bola mata mereka. Ron akan tetap bertingkah seperti itu. Mereka tahu, teman mereka yang berdarah murni itu tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Hermione membagi-bagikan saladnya di tiap mangkuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau kamu malas bergerak, tidak lama lagi perutmu akan semakin membuncit."

Harry tersedak saat mencoba menahan tawa namun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa saat Ron melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan padanya. Belakangan ini Ron mengeluh bahwa ia bertambah gemuk dan sedikit sensitif dengan topik berat badan, tapi seperti biasanya, Hermione selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membalas kata-kata seseorang dengan telak.

"Oh ya, Hermione," Harry mencoba membuka topik baru untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara ketiganya sambil menerima mangkuk berisi salad yang disodorkan Hermione padanya, "apa kamu serius tidak mau mempertimbangkan tawaran untuk kembali ke dunia sihir? Aku bisa bicara dengan Menteri untuk mencarikan rekomendasi pekerjaan untukmu."

Ron menyambut baik topik pembicaraan yang disodorkan Harry, ia bergeser sedikit sehingga kini ketiga sahabat itu duduk berdesakan di sofa panjang Hermione, "Aku yakin orang-orang di kementrian bisa menyediakan meja untukmu."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "kalau aku mau aku bisa mencari pekerjaan sendiri, terimakasih. Aku tidak membutuhkan rekomendasi dari siapa pun. Lagipula, aku menikmati kehidupanku saat ini. Jadi terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak."

Ron yang sudah tahu kalau Hermione akan menjawab demikian namun tetap tidak terima dengan jawaban dingin semacam itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baginya, Hermione telah menyia-nyiakan satu kesempatan besar dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya itu melakukan kebodohan seperti itu, "Menikmati kehidupanmu saat ini? Apa yang kamu nikmati? Tempatmu bukan disini, 'Mione! Kamu adalah penyihir, bukan _Muggle!_ Apa yang kamu dapatkan di sini? Pekerjaanmu membosankan, kehidupanmu membosankan!" Ron merentangkan kedua tangannya menunjuk pada seisi apartemen Hermione, "kamu hidup sendirian disini, semua membosankan!"

"Ron," kata Harry mencoba mengingatkan temannya itu agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak ia katakan, ia melirik ke arah Hermione yang tampak tenang menyantap saladnya. Ron mungkin tidak melihatnya namun Harry dapat merasakan bahwa sedikit lagi maka kesabaran Hermione akan mencapai puncaknya. "Hermione pasti sudah memikirkannya..."

"Memikirkan apanya?" kata Ron lagi, tidak sadar akan tangan Hermione yang sedikit bergetar menahan marah, "Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih! Sampai kapan kamu akan hidup seperti ini, Hermione? Ini menyedihkan sekali!"

Harry menepuk dahinya sendiri mendengar kata-kata yang sahabatnya itu ucapkan. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Hermione tidak mengutuk Ron dengan kutukan tidak termaafkan saat itu. Wajah Hermione saat itu terlihat seperti wajah penyihir yang siap melontarkan _crucio _kapan saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengatakan bahwa kehidupan Hermione Granger membosankan, apalagi menyedihkan. Seharusnya Ron tahu itu. Harry tahu Ron terkadang bertindak konyol dan kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan Hermione.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Hermione ternyata bisa menahan diri. Dengan anggun ia meletakan mangkuk saladnya di atas meja dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Ron ia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu, "Sebenarnya, kehidupanku tidak terlalu sepi saat ini, asal kalian tahu saja, saat ini aku sudah memiliki pacar."

Kalau mereka berdua tokoh kartun, saat ini dagu kedua penyihir pria yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya itu sudah jatuh ke lantai. Harry menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sedangkan Ron kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar gadis yang pernah dikencaninya itu sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki misterius yang tidak pernah ditemuinya sekali pun.

Tentu saja Hermione bisa saja berbohong.

"Oh ya?" tantang Ron, "Ini pertama kali aku mendengar soal hal ini!"

Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Karena aku memang tidak pernah cerita pada kalian."

Harry menatap Hermione dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang berkilat penasaran, "apa kami mengenal laki-laki ini?"

Hermione tersenyum misterius, "tunggu saja sampai kalian bertemu dengannya."

"Kami bisa bertemu dengannya?" Harry bertanya lagi. Berbeda dengan dulu saat Hermione berkencan dengan Ron, kali ini Harry merasa cemas. Ia tidak mengenal pria itu sebaik ia mengenal Ron.

"Kalau kalian mau aku bisa mengenalkan kalian lain kali," gumam Hermione, dalam hati ia berpikir bagaimana cara untuk meminta Jim, rekan sekantornya yang gay untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya di hadapan Ron dan Harry, "dia sedang agak sibuk belakangan ini..."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..." Ron kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi mengacungkan garpu saladnya ke arah Ron, "aku dua puluh enam tahun sebentar lagi, Ron, tentu saja satu dua orang teman kencan tidaklah aneh..."

Ron dan Harry bertukar pandang penuh arti.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Ginny benar...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat Hermione membuka pintu <em>**dan Draco berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah masam, Hermione nyaris tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa melihat seorang Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan pintumu dengan mantel dan rambut yang basah oleh hujan bulan Oktober. Penyihir yang sempat menjadi kaki tangan pangeran kegelapan itu tampaknya terpaksa harus berjalan sejauh beberapa blok untuk bisa mencapai apartemen Hermione. Mungkin hanya Hermione Granger dan Pangeran Kegelapan yang bisa membuat Draco melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hangat bahkan sebelum Hermione mempersilahkannya masuk. Hermione, menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, menerima mantel separuh basah yang tadi dikenakan Draco dan menggantungkannya di sudut ruangan dengan bantuan sedikit sihir.

Draco menggumamkan mantra untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Mata birunya yang nyaris kelabu mengikuti Hermione yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas. Saat Hermione kembali dari dapur dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas, Draco tengah duduk di atas sofa kesayangannya, menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kamu harus memasang mantera anti _apparate_ di sekeliling tempat tinggalmu, aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu memasangnya di rumahmu, tapi seribu yard dari rumahmu?" Draco memulai protesnya, "aku harus berjalan sejauh seribu yard untuk mencapai tempat ini, aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Granger."

Hermione meletakan secangkir cokelat panas di hadapan penyihir berwajah masam dengan dagu lancip tersebut, "Malfoy, mungkin standar pengamananku akan penyihir hitam jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dengan standar pengamanan di Malfoy Manor, tapi seribu yard tidaklah terlalu jauh untuk seseorang berjalan kaki," Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kesal namun penyihir bertubuh langsing itu hanya menghirup cokelatnya dengan santai, "dan mengenai janjiku, aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud adalah _membantumu _membuat ramuan menggunakan telur peri, tentu saja akan kulakukan dengan beberapa syarat."

Dari tatapan yang Draco tujukan pada Hermione tampak jelas kebencian yang terpancar, Hermione sendiri cukup menikmati kekesalan Draco padanya. Ia tahu saat ini posisi tawar penyihir berambut pirang itu jauh lebih rendah darinya dan Draco sendiri menyadari hal itu, terbukti dengan sikapnya yang memilih untuk diam dan tidak melontarkan komentar apapun. Meski pun ia harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan cemoohan yang bisa membuat Hermione marah. Mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini menghantui tidurnya sudah sangat mengganggu dan ia harus segera mengatasinya. Ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada sembarangan orang. Seorang Malfoy uring-uringan hanya karena mimpi buruk? Ia akan jadi bahan tertawaan di kalangan penyihir berdarah murni.

"Jadi," Hermione duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Draco dan secara alami memilih posisi paling jauh darinya, "sebenarnya, ramuan apa yang kau inginkan? Pertama-tama aku harus tau seberapa banyak telur peri yang kau butuhkan untuk ramuanmu."

Draco menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sambil berpikir sekali lagi, memberi dirinya kesempatan terakhir sebelum melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, memberitahukan rahasianya pada Hermione Granger, penyihir wanita berdarah lumpur yang paling dibencinya. Ia tahu ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan saat ini. Suka atau tidak suka ia harus mengatakannya. Hermione menunggu dengan sabar sambil meminum cokelatnya sendiri. Cepat atau lambat Draco tetap harus mengatakannya padanya.

"Aku akan mengutukmu kalau kau membocorkan ini pada siapa pun, Granger," gumam Draco dengan alis yang bertaut satu sama lain. Hermione menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia tahu bahwa seharusnya Draco paham, ia bukanlah tipe yang akan membocorkan rahasia seseorang pada siapa pun. Tentu saja tidak termasuk pada kedua sahabatnya, "aku ingin kau berjanji."

Hermione manghela napas, "Ya, baiklah."

"Termasuk Potty dan Weasel!" geram Draco lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hermione.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memberitahu Harry dan Ron bahwa aku bertemu dan melakukan sesuatu denganmu? Mereka akan ketakutan dan membawaku ke St. Mungo untuk memeriksakan otakku!" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "mereka akan kena serangan jantung."

Kali ini giliran penyihir pria itu yang menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Pengusir mimpi buruk, aku butuh pengusir mimpi buruk. Yang paling kuat. Aku sudah mencoba beberapa ramuan dan semuanya tidak bekerja. Kali ini aku membuatuhkan sesuatu yang lebih kuat."

Hermione terkejut mendengarnya namun berhasil menutupinya dengan buru-buru meminum cokelatnya. Draco menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang entah mengapa hampir menyerupai ekspresi malu-malu. Kalau saja Hermione tidak mengenal Draco lebih baik maka ia akan berpikir bahwa penyihir licik itu tengah merasa malu setelah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seorang Draco Malfoy tidak pernah merasa malu, tentu saja.

"Kau tahu tentang ramuan yang kumaksud kan?"

Tentu saja Hermione tahu, Draco tidak berniat meremehkan penyihir terpintar di sekolahnya itu, ia hanya ingin memastikan. Ramuan yang dimaksudnya adalah salah satu ramuan terlarang yang hanya boleh diracik oleh penyihir-penyihir dengan lisensi khusus. Tapi tentu saja, sejak kapan seorang Malfoy patuh pada aturan? Malfoy hidup dengan aturan yang mereka buat sendiri, yang mengejutkannya adalah bahwa seorang seperti Hermione Granger bersedia terlibat dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Telur peri, embun, _ragwort_, sari mawar, _foxglove_, dan wiski api... Kurang lebih itu bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk," gumam Hermione, "selain telur peri, semua bahan mudah didapatkan. Tapi kita sudah punya telur perinya jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan soal bahan-bahan, hanya saja ramuan ini hanya akan bekerja kalau dibuat saat bulan purnama dan dibiarkan masak selama sepuluh hari."

Draco mencibir keterangan yang baru saja disampaikan Hermione, "seperti yang kuduga darimu, Granger. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya setiap hari, menelan kamus dan ensiklopedia?"

Hermione, di luar dugaan, tidak merasa tersinggung dengan cemoohan Draco, "sebenarnya, aku memang sengaja secara khusus mempelajari ramuan ini sejak beberapa waktu lalu."

"Hah?"

"_Well, _sepertinya, Malfoy, ramuan yang aku butuhkan sama dengan yang ingin kau buat."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Author's Note:**

_Terima kasih untuk 3 reader yang sudah meninggalkan review :D_

_Soal apakah ada slight Harmony atau tidak di fanfic ini, reader sekalian saja yang menilai sendiri... Oh ya, _telur peri _itu sendiri, atau _Molukka Bean, _adalah nama tumbuhan bukan telur yang sesungguhnya. Konon tumbuhan ini sering digunakan para nenek sihir untuk membuat ramuan atau obat. Tumbuhan ini konon benar-benar ada meskipun tidak banyak orang yang pernah melihatnya. Untuk lebih jauh bisa tanya mbah Google soal tubuhan ini ya... :D_

_Recchi_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer Applied_**

**_._**

**_Sweet Nightmare 3  
><em>**

**_Summary:_**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ginny Weasley_** dan Katie Bell berjalan mengitari lapangan Quidditch sambil berbincang-bincang. Hari ini Katie Bell, mantan pemain inti tim Quidditch, datang menonton latihan tim baru Griyfindor. Ia datang untuk memberikan beberapa masukan dan nasehat pada para anggota baru tim yang akan menghadapi lawan pertamanya hari Selasa pekan depan. Katie sedikit merasa simpati pada para siswa baru yang harus berhadapan dengan tim Slytherin di pertandingan pertama mereka. Penyihir berusia akhir dua puluh tahunan itu masih ingat seberapa buruk pertandingan-pertandingannya melawan tim Slytherin yang terkenal selalu bermain kasar dan tidak jarang berbuat curang. Samar-samar terdengar suara Patrick Walter, murid tahun kelima yang juga merupakan kapten baru Gryffindor, berteriak memberi arahan kepada pemain lainnya. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun dan latihan harus segera dihentikan kalau cuaca sudah mulai membahayakan. Dari teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar, nampak jelas bahwa kapten baru itu merasa cukup frustasi dengan koordinasi timnya yang belum sempurna.

Sebuah _golden snitch _terbang mengitari Katie sebelum kemudian terbang ke arah tribun utara dan menghilang. Katie tersenyum melihat Jesse Parker, seeker baru Gryffindor tampaknya tidak menyadari bola emas kecil itu baru saja terbang melintasi kepalanya. Walter yang tampaknya menyadari kesalahan Parker pun berteriak memarahi seeker berambut ikal keemasan yang berwajah kekanakan itu. Katie tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut sementara Ginny yang dulu juga merupakan seorang seeker hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tim Quidditch Gryffindor kali ini membutuhkan latihan khusus. Ginny sedikit tidak sabaran setiap kali menyaksikan latihan mereka. Seandainya saja ia tidak sedang hamil besar maka ia sudah pasti akan turun tangan melatih mereka.

"Anak-anak itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu," kata Katie sambil tertawa kecil, "aku masih ingat ketika Potter bergabung bersama kami di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Awalnya aku sempat mengira Profesor McGonagall bercanda saat ia memperkenalkan Harry kepada kami. Oh tapi lalu aku ingat kalau Profesor McGonagall tidak pernah bercanda."

Ginny tersenyum, "Kau tidak tahu... Belakangan ini banyak yang berubah pada Profesor. Entah mengapa aku mulai melihat sedikit pengaruh Dumbledore pada dirinya."

"Pengaruh seperti apa?"

"Belakangan Profesor mulai suka makan permen jeruk."

Katie tertawa.

Ginny hanya tersenyum. Ada banyak hal yang berubah di Hogwarts sejak perang usai. Awalnya tidak mudah untuk mengembalikan Hogwarts seperti semula namun perlahan-lahan dengan bantuan banyak orang, Hogwarts dapat kembali seperti dulu, dengan perubahan positif disana-sini yang juga merupakan hasil dari kerja keras Profesor McGonagall dan yang lainnya. Belum ada kejadian berarti selama beberapa tahun terakhir di Hogwarts. Satu-satunya insiden terburuk yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini adalah ketika seorang murid kelas dua dari asrama Hufflepuff meledakan kelas ramuan setelah tidak sengaja mencampurkan darah naga dengan getah mandragora.

"Kupikir kamu mengajukan cuti mengajar untuk tahun ajaran ini?" kata Katie sambil menunjuk perut Ginny yang sudah semakin membesar, "Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Aku mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal, saat aku mendengar tim Quidditch sedang melakukan latihan aku memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Penyihir berambut merah itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku selalu membaca tulisanmu di _Weekly Witch._ Aku tidak pernah menduga seorang Katie Bell akan menjadi penulis untuk kolom gosip di majalah mingguan."

Katie terkikik, "Oh, kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa menyenangkannya pekerjaanku sekarang."

"Ya, gosip selalu menyenangkan untuk dibaca kecuali itu tentang dirimu," Ginny mendengus, teringat dengan apa yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, "Harus kuakui, ada masanya dimana pemberitaan kalian terlalu berlebihan."

Penyihir berambut gelap sepundak itu tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengerti apa maksud Ginny berbicara seperti itu, "Soal pemberitaan putusnya dirimu dan Potter, itu tidak terelakan lagi, Ginny sayang... Kau dan Potter adalah pasangan favorit pembaca dan tiba-tiba saja kalian putus begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas..."

Ginny mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah Katie sebagai tanda ia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan mengenai hal tersebut. Ia tidak memiliki dendam apapun pada Harry, saat ini hubungannya dengan Harry baik-baik saja. Alasan mereka putus pun bukanlah karena ada orang lain, mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi dan setelah membicarakannya berdua, Harry dan Ginny pun memutuskan untuk berpisah. Keduanya tetap berteman dan Harry tetap sesekali datang berkunjung ke _The Burrow _meskipun kali ini tujuannya bukanlah untuk menemui Ginny lagi. Ginny sendiri tidak keberatan melihat Harry di rumahnya. Orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya telah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Meskipun kini mereka sudah tidak lagi berkencan, Harry masih tetap diundang untuk datang ke acara makan malam keluarga Weasley sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Tentu saja hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Hermione. Meskipun Nyonya dan Tuan Weasley sangat menyayangkan keputusan Hermione dan Ron untuk berpisah, Nyonya Weasley tetap bersikeras bahwa Hermione adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka dan tetap boleh datang ke _the Burrow _kapanpun ia mau.

"Ah, aku teringat sesuatu," kata Ginny tiba-tiba, "belakangan ini apa kamu sempat bertemu dengan Hermione?"

Katie mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia masih berkirim burung hantu dengan Hermione sesekali untuk saling bertukar kabar terbaru, tapi terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Hermione adalah di acara pernikahan George dengan Angelina dua tahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu ia belum sekalipun pernah bertemu dengan Hermione lagi.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Hm, aku pikir tadinya kau tahu sesuatu tentang orang yang sedang dikencani Hermione."

Bekerja di majalah gosip membuat Katie memiliki berbagai macam informasi menarik mengenai kehidupan pribadi para penyihir ternama, namun Hermione Granger, salah satu penyihir yang juga merupakan salah satu pahlawan yang terlibat langsung dalam peperangan melawan dia-yang-namanya-tidak boleh-disebut adalah salah satu penyihir ternama yang hampir tidak pernah terendus kehidupan pribadinya. Katie sendiri tidak pernah mendengar rumor apapun tentang penyihir yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. Ia tahu Hermione adalah seorang penyihir yang cerdas dan brilian, penyihir sepertinya pasti tahu cara menutupi kehidupan pribadinya.

"Pertama kali Hermione masuk rubrik gosip adalah dua belas tahun yang lalu saat Skeeter menulis rumor soal hubungannya dengan Potter dan terakhir kalinya ia dimuat dalam berita adalah saat ia resmi berpisah dengan kakakmu," Katie mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Setahuku Hermione tidak pernah lagi menjadi berita sejak ia menghilang dari dunia sihir."

Ginny mengangguk. Bagaimana pun ia masih merasa penasaran dengan siapa orang yang tengah dikencani Hermione saat ini. Ia merasa cemas karena telur peri yang dicari Hermione adalah salah satu bahan utama untuk ramuan penggugur kandungan. Sebagai seorang calon ibu yang tengah mengandung, tentu saja Ginny tidak membenarkan tindakan temannya itu. Tapi ia mengenal Hermione Granger, penyihir pandai seperti Hermione pasti memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Penyihir berambut merah itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur tapi Hermione sudah seperti saudara baginya, ia tidak bisa diam saja di saat seperti ini. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang laki-laki yang tengah dikencani Hermione saat ini dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru saja sahabatnya itu menolak ajakannya untuk hadir di pesta dansa yang akan diadakan keluarga Greengrass besok malam. Keluarga Greengrass adalah salah satu keluarga berdarah murni yang memiliki banyak relasi yang merupakan penyihir dengan kedudukan tinggi, tentu saja pesta ini akan dihadiri banyak gadis-gadis berdarah murni yang berkelas. Sejak berpisah dengan Astoria, Draco masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga Greengrass, tentu saja antara lain karena Narcissa dan nyonya Greengrass berteman baik. Selama ini Blaise dan Draco akan datang dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman lamanya di pesta yang diadakan salah satu keluarga mereka, karena itu penyihir bertubuh tegap itu tidak mengerti apa penyebab Draco kali ini menolak untuk datang ke pesta itu.

Penyihir berdarah murni menyukai pesta, karena di saat itulah mereka bisa saling menyombongkan harta dan status masing-masing. Biasanya Draco dan Blaise akan memanfaatkan pesta-pesta seperti ini untuk mendapatkan gadis-gadis penyihir dari keluarga berdarah murni yang bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Draco Malfoy tidak merayu seorang pun, gadis-gadis itu melemparkan diri mereka pada Draco dengan suka rela. Mereka memuja harta dan penampilan Draco, dan Draco suka dipuja seperti itu. Datang ke sebuah pesta semacam itu dan lalu dikelilingi penyihir-penyihir wanita yang akan saling berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya adalah semacam hiburan tersendiri untuk Draco. Blaise tahu pasti Draco menyukai hal itu. Kali ini jelas ada hal yang lebih penting yang menjadi prioritas utama Draco, sayangnya penyihir yang satu itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengatakan apa alasannya.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Sepupu Astoria yang dari Irlandia akan datang malam ini! Dan kudengar ia sangat cantik!" Penyihir berdarah Italia itu terdengar nyaris putus asa saat ia, entah untuk kesekian kalinya, berusaha meyakinkan Draco untuk datang ke pesta itu bersamanya. Blaise berdiri di depan meja kayu di ruang kerja Draco di rumahnya. Di hadapannya Draco tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali, ia sibuk membolak-balik halaman _Daily Prophet _terbitan hari ini, "Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku barusan?"

"Hmm," kata Draco tidak peduli, matanya masih terfokus pada apa yang tengah dibacanya saat itu, "Besok malam aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Blaise. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Pergilah sendiri."

Blaise tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Sejak kapan ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pesta dansa?"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Blaise tidak yakin kalau penyihir berwajah lumayan tampan itu mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Belakangan ini selalu ada hal lain yang tampaknya memenuhi kepala Draco dan Blaise dapat merasakan bahwa temannya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Penyihir berkulit gelap itu tidak tahu apa yang tengah disembunyikan Draco darinya dan merasa sangat penasaran.

Blaise berjalan ke arah sofa baca yang ada di sudut ruang kerja Draco dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan elegan ke atas sofa berwarna merah marun itu. Ia meraih botol berisi wiski di meja bundar kecil yang ada di sebelah sofa yang didudukinya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kristal yang tersedia di meja. Ia melipat kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tatapan masih tertuju ke arah Draco. Blaise meminum wiskinya dengan dari berkerut, ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk mencari tahu apa hal yang tengah disembunyikan Draco darinya.

"Siapa yang akan kau temui?"

"Huh?"

Draco masih sibuk dengan korannya dan tidak melihat ke arah Blaise sedikit pun. Blaise tidak tahan lagi. Ia menjentikan jarinya untuk membuat koran yang sejak tadi dibaca Draco menghilang begitu saja. Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal dan menatap Blaise dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Setelah koran yang menutupi wajah Draco lenyap, Blaise dapat melihat bahwa temannya itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan kantung mata yang lebih tebal.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco kesal, "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Blaise Zabini meminum wiskinya dengan elegan, sengaja membiarkan Draco menunggu beberapa saat, "aku tadi mengajakmu pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan keluarga Astoria. Dan kau bilang kau tidak bisa ikut."

"Hmmph," Draco menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengangguk, "begitulah, aku akan menemui seseorang besok malam."

Blaise tersenyum, "Ok, aku sudah dengar itu. Sekarang, siapa orang yang ingin kau temui?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "siapa yang akan kutemui bukan urusanmu."

Tentu saja ini semakin membuat penyihir bertubuh tinggi itu penasaran, ia meletakan gelas wiskinya kembali di atas meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Draco berjengit saat temannya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Draco tahu, sebagai seorang Slytherin, Blaise tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja Draco tidak berencana untuk memberitahukan pertemuannya dengan Hermione Granger besok malam. Blaise bukanlah penjaga rahasia yang baik. Dalam sekejap seluruh teman-teman lamanya akan tahu dan menertawakannya. Tidak, Draco tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Malam itu<strong> Draco Malfoy kembali dihantui mimpi buruk. Di mimpinya, Pangeran Kegelapan kembali dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya karena dianggap telah berkhianat. Kilasan-kilasan akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu juga bercampur jadi satu di mimpi Draco malam itu. Salah satunya adalah hari dimana ia berkumpul dengan para Pelahap Maut di ruang bawah tanah di Malfoy Manor. Di mimpinya Draco adalah mata-mata yang melaporkan kegiatan pelahap maut pada orde. Saat itu para Pelahap Maut yang berkumpul mengetahui bahwa ia berkhianat dan menyiksanya dengan kutukan tak termaafkan. Semua itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi tapi sekujur tubuh Draco seperti benar-benar merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Ia terbangun lewat tengah malam dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang dibasahi keringat.

Draco membuka matanya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kilasan tentang mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya, Draco menyibakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Tempat yang ditujunya adalah balkon kamarnya.

Draco tahu kali ini pun ia tidak akan bisa kembali tidur sama sekali. Mimpi buruk seperti ini amat sangat menganggunya. Ia harus segera menghentikannya. Semua bayangan mengenai _Lord Voldemort _dan para pelahap maut itu harus segera ia singkirkan. Ia tidak ingin melihat mimpi buruk seperti itu lagi. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan ia hanya ingin melewati malamnya dengan tenang. Kali ini, ramuan dengan telur peri itu adalah harapan terakhirnya setelah sebelumnya ia mencoba banyak ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk atau mantra tidur nyenyak namun setelah beberapa hari mimpi itu akan kembali datang dan menghantuinya. Ia membutuhkan ramuan yang jauh lebih kuat dari ramuan biasa.

Ia menyibakan tirai putih tipis yang menutupi pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarnya. Di luar tampak lebih terang dibanding di dalam kamarnya. Bulan yang sudah hampir penuh bersinar menangi balkon kamarnya. Draco melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan wajah menengadah menatap langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan. Beberapa hari lagi bulan akan bersinar penuh dan ia bisa segera mengerjakan ramuan penghilang mimpi buruknya. Beberapa hari lagi dan semua mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi balkon kamarnya. Draco sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya namun ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun, wajahnya masih menengadah menatap langit. Belakangan ini mimpi buruk itu semakin sering menghantuinya. Dulu mimpi buruk itu hanya hadir pada malam-malam tertentu namun setahun belakangan ini ia bisa menghitung dengan jari malam-malam yang dilaluinya tanpa dihantui mimpi buruk tentang masa peperangan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco tahu setelah terbangun dari tidurnya seperti saat ini, ia tidak akan bisa kembali tidur sampai pagi. Ia mencengkeram erat-erat pagar yang memagari balkon kamarnya itu. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa marah namun ia tidak tahu harus menujukan kemarahannya itu pada siapa. Ia perlu sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kedua orang tuanya selamat, bahwa ia selamat dan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mengincarnya dan berusaha membunuhnya, bahwa semua pelahap maut yang tersisa telah berada di Azkaban. Perang sudah selesai...

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus semua kilatan tentang masa lalu yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya.

"Joseph!"

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Draco Malfoy. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu peri rumah kumal bernama Joseph tengah berlutut dengan tubuh gemetaran tidak jauh di belakangnya. Joseph menatap takut-takut pada tuannya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Hampir setiap malam selama setahun belakangan ini tuannya selalu terbangun tengah malam dan kali ini pun peri rumah bertubuh kurus itu tahu apa yang tuannya inginkan.

Jari-jari kurus Joseph mencengkeram erat sebotol wiski api dan takut-takut menjulurkannya kepada tuannya itu. Draco menoleh dan berjengit melihat peri rumah yang telah bekerja bertahun-tahun untuk keluarganya itu berlutut sambil menyodorkan benda yang diinginkannya. Tanpa bertanya kenapa peri rumahnya itu bisa tahu apa yang ingin dimintanya, Draco merampas botol itu dan mengibaskan sebelah tangan sebagai tanda bahwa Joseph boleh pergi. Joseph pun segera menghilang dengan bunyi ledakan keras yang memekakan telinga, ia bersyukur karena malam ini pun bisa selamat dari sasaran kemarahan tuannya.

Draco menatap botol wiski api di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak sabar sampai ramuan penghilang mimpi buruknya selesai dibuat. Hermione Granger sebaiknya tidak melakukan kesalahan saat membuat ramuan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>memasuki restoran itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Seorang pegawai di bagian keuangan di kantornya melakukan kesalahan dan ia harus turun tangan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukan bawahannya itu, akibatnya ia harus terlambat tiba di restoran tempat ia dan Draco Malfoy akan bertemu malam ini. Hermione benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu karena itu ketika ia harus terlambat, dengan alasan apapun, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah membuat penyihir yang pernah menghinanya semasa sekolah dulu menunggunya sejam lebih lama dari waktu yang telah mereka tentukan sebelumnya, tapi Hermione tetap saja tidak terbiasa membuat orang lain menunggu.

"Kau terlambat, Granger," kalau tatapan seseorang bisa membunuh, Hermione mungkin sudah mati saat itu juga.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela nafas sambil duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan Draco, "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di kantor."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun Hermione dapat membaca kekesalan yang terpancar dari caranya menatapnya. Hermione tahu penyihir berdarah murni sepertinya tidak suka harus berada di restoran _muggle_ seperti ini tapi Hermione tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ini adalah tempat yang paling tepat bagi mereka untuk bertemu. Hermione bisa membayangkan rumor yang akan tersebar kalau mereka bertemu di restoran penyihir dimana semua pengunjungnya mengenal siapa mereka.

Hermione bersyukur bahwa mereka bertemu di restoran _muggle _seperti yang ia sarankan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para penyihir melihatnya duduk berhadapan di meja yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy. Mungkin mereka tidak akan menyadarinya kalau itu hanya dirinya seorang diri tapi Draco Malfoy terlalu menarik perhatian. Kali ini pun Hermione menyadari beberapa tamu lain di restoran itu melihat ke arah Draco, beberapa wanita tanpa malu-malu melempar senyuman mengundang ke arah penyihir itu. Hermione berjengit menyadari seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka dari tadi terus-terusan melihat ke arah Draco dengan tatapan menggoda.

Hermione harus mengakui penampilan Draco malam itu memang cukup menarik perhatian para gadis, dengan kemeja hitam tanpa dasi dan jas abu-abu pucat yang membuatnya terlihat elegan namun seksi. Hermione buru-buru mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, ia tidak menganggap Draco seksi. Para wanita itu mungkin berpikir seperti itu tapi ia tidak akan pernah menganggap Draco seksi. Meskipun rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan malam itu membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Ada lingkaran hitam samar-samar menghiasi sekitar mata Draco dan wajahnya masih merengut sejak tadi tapi itu tidak membuatnya terlihat jelek sama sekali. Hermione harus berkali-kali memperingatkan dirinya bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini adalah Draco Malfoy, penyihir yang pernah melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan padanya dan teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu.

Hermione nyaris terlonjak karena kaget saat seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mejanya untuk menanyakan pesanan. Hermione menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa melihat buku menu, ia sudah hapal semua menu yang ada di restoran ini dan tidak ingin membuang waktu. Saat Draco juga menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan itu, Hermione baru tersadar rupanya ia belum memesan makanan apapun selama menunggunya. Lagi-lagi Hermione merasa bersalah meskipun ia berkali-kali memperingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada seorang Malfoy.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," gumam Hermione akhirnya, menyerah pada rasa bersalah yang sejak tadi menggelitikinya.

Draco tampak terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ucapan maaf dari Hermione Granger, penyihir sok tahu yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi hampir di semua pelajaran, namun ia segera menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan senyuman mencemooh, "aku tidak mengharapkan seorang _darah lumpur _untuk datang tepat waktu."

Hermione berjengit mendengar kata-kata tabu itu keluar dari bibir Draco. Ia menyesal karena sampai beberapa detik yang lalu ia menganggap bahwa penyihir di hadapannya itu tampak tampan malam ini. Ia mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku akan berhati-hati dengan ucapanku kalau aku jadi kau, Malfoy. Kau membutuhkanku untuk ramuanmu."

Draco sudah memperkirakan balasan seperti ini dari Hermione, ia hanya tersenyum angkuh, "Oh ya? Kau juga membutuhkan ramuan ini, Granger, berhentilah mengancamku."

Jari-jari Hermione terkepal di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menatap Draco dengan kesal. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghapus senyum sombong yang melekat di wajah penyihir itu. Mungkin meninju wajahnya seperti yang ia pernah lakukan di tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts dulu bisa menghapuskan seringai sombong itu, tapi Hermione memutuskan untuk menahan diri.

"Dua hari lagi bulan purnama," gumam Hermione berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan seringai sombong di wajah Malfoy dan suara kikikan tawa beberapa wanita muda yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, terang-terangan melirik ke arah penyihir berambut pirang itu sebelum kemudian saling berbisik dan terkikik genit, "aku harap besok kau bisa datang ke apartemenku dan membawa semua bahan untuk ramuan itu, aku sudah memiliki _foxglove _dan wiski api jadi kau hanya perlu menyiapkan sisanya."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah para _muggle _yang masih melemparkan tatapan genit ke arahnya itu, ia menghela napas sebelum kembali menatap Hermione, "kita tidak akan membuatnya di tempatmu, Ganger."

Hermione terkejut mendengarnya, "apa maksudmu kita tidak akan membuatnya di tempatku?"

Draco tersenyum lagi, kali ini Hermione bisa mendengar salah seorang dari wanita-wanita itu memekik, "Kita akan membuatnya di _tempatku._"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter <strong>telah menjadi penyihir sejak masih amat sangat muda, ia bahkan mengalahkan Voldemort pada saat masih bayi. Ia adalah seorang penyihir yang sudah lama hidup dikelilingi dengan benda-benda sihir namun tetap saja ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan kepala seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di perapiannya dan bicara padanya seperi yang dilakukan Ron malam ini.

Harry tengah berkutat dengan laporannya yang harus ia serahkan pada atasannya mengenai penangkapan beberapa penyihir Irlandia yang masuk secara ilegal melalui jalan bawah tanah ketika Ron Weasley tiba-tiba muncul di perapiannya, ia hampir saja menumpahkan sebotol penuh tinta ke atas perkamen yang sedang ditulisinya ketika mendengar Ron memanggil namanya. Harry mengumpat kesal dan berharap sahabatnya itu tidak mengejutkannya dan membuatnya menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Harry, aku rasa kita harus mencari tahu siapa pria yang tengah dikencani Hermione saat ini!"

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada temannya yang satu itu bukalah pilihan terbaik untuk dilakukan saat ini. Ia tahu Ron tidak bermaksud jahat hanya saja kadang-kadang Ron memang tidak bisa melihat situasi dan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ron," gumam Harry sambil menatap perapian di hadapannya, wajah Ron yang tampak di antara api yang berkobar tampak serius menatapnya, "aku sedang sibuk saat ini... Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dan menyerahkannya pada Manson."

"Dengarkan aku, Harry, hari ini Ginny mengirimiku burung hantu lagi," kata Ron dengan nada nyaris frustasi, ia berusaha meyakinkan penyihir dengan bekas luka di dahinya itu bahwa ini adalah hal yang sangat serius, "Kali ini ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Hermione waktu itu di Diagon Alley!"

Harry memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba untuk bersabar, sahabatnya itu tidak mengerti bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sedang sibuk. Harry kembali meraih pena bulu yang sempat diletakannya dan kembali menulis, ia memutuskan bahwa Ron boleh bicara apa saja dan ia akan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Memangnya apa yang Ginny tulis padamu, Ron?"

Ron tampak tidak peduli bahwa Harry tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang akan ia katakan berikutnya akan membuat Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padanya, "Dengar Harry," Ron menarik nafas dan berdeham, ia mencoba terdengar lebih tenang dan berwibawa, Harry masih sibuk menulis di lembaran perkamennya namun Ron tahu ia masih mendengarkannya.

Harry menunggu beberapa saat tapi Ron masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ia melirik ke arah perapian dan berjengit saat melihat Ron tampak sedang memikirkan dengan serius kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kemudian melanjutkan menulis laporannya. Di saat yang sama, Ron memutuskan bahwa itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan informasi yang baru didapatkannya siang itu.

"Hermione hamil!"

Kali ini Harry benar-benar menyenggol sebotol penuh tinta dan menumpahkannya ke atas laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

.

**Author's Note:**

_Lagi-lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review. :D _  
><em>Soal typo, saat pertama kali cerita saya publish saya memang belum baca ulang, biasanya, 2-3 hari setelah di <em>publish_, cerita baru saya perbaiki. :D Alasannya? _Well,_ nggak ada alasan khusus, cara saya menulis memang seperti itu. Sebelumnya, saya selama ini hanya membaca _Harry Potter_ dalam bahasa Inggris jadi ada banyak istilah dalam bahasa Indonesia yang mungkin salah saya terjemahkan... Jadi sebelumnya, mungkin di saat-saat yang akan datang saya akan minta bantuan reader kalau ada istilah yang saya tidak ketahui :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer Applied_**

**_Sweet Nightmare 4_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Malam itu Hermione Granger **_terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk. Hermione membuka matanya lebar-lebar mencoba untuk memokuskan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamatnya. Ia takut kalau ia memejamkan matanya maka bayangan akan mimpi buruk yang baru saja dilihatnya itu akan kembali tampak di balik kelopak matanya.

Hermione tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat itu. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun, bahkan tidak pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua sahabatnya itu dan karena ia tahu, di masa-masa seperti itu ia tidak boleh bersikap manja. Sedikit saja rasa ragu bisa berakibat fatal. Hermione mencoba menguatkan hatinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan banyak pilihan sulit yang tidak terelakkan. Termasuk ketika ia harus menghapus ingatan tentang dirinya dari memori kedua orang tuanya sebelum kemudian _mengirim _keduanya ke Australia, jauh darinya. Hermione harus merelakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sedikit pun ingatan tentang dirinya. Ia tahu itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Dalam peperangan melawan Voldemort ia bisa terbunuh kapan saja dan akan lebih baik, kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, bagi kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Hermione tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun mengenai ketakutannya. Ia tidak ingin kembali mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ia ingin membuang semua kenangan buruk yang terjadi saat itu, ia bahkan meninggalkan dunia sihir untuk menghapus semua kenangan buruk yang tertanam di benaknya. Hanya saja kenangan-kenangan itu tetap kembali menyerangnya dalam bentuk mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya hampir setiap malam.

Hermione memejamkan mata perlahan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat mimpi buruk itu lagi. Ia masih ingat hari di saat ia mendengar Dumbledore terbunuh. Ia juga masih teringat dengan jelas wajah nyonya Weasley saat Fred terbunuh. Perang telah merenggut banyak orang-orang yang disayanginya darinya, tidak hanya itu, perang juga telah meninggalkan trauma yang sangat dalam dalam diri Hermione. Ron tidak akan pernah mengerti... Di bulan-bulan terakhir hubungannya dengan Ron, Hermione tersadar, Ron bukanlah orang yang ia butuhkan. Ron adalah teman yang baik dan Hermione amat menyayanginya, tapi ia tidak bisa membuka dirinya pada Ron, ia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Ron dan akhirnya mereka terus menerus bertengkar sampai kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Ron dan Harry adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Hermione miliki seumur hidupnya dan ia amat menyayangi keduanya. Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mempercayakan nyawanya di tangan keduanya. Ketiganya telah melewati banyak hal bersama-sama, mereka telah bertarung melawan penyihir hitam terkuat yang pernah ada dan berperang bersama. Hermione tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu pun menyayanginya. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah bisa menceritakan tentang masalahnya ini pada Ron atau Harry. Kedua sahabatnya itu bisa membicarakan peperangan yang mereka lalui seolah semua itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu mereka. Baiklah, semua itu memang bagian dari masa lalu mereka, tapi itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi masa lalu kalau setiap malam ia selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang sama.

Belakangan ini ia sering merasa kesal saat sedang bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Entah apakah karena ia merasa kesal karena keduanya tidak merasakan trauma seperti yang ia rasakan, atau karena ia tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya pada keduanya, atau hanya karena ia kurang tidur, yang jelas Hermione sadar ia sering sulit mengendalikan emosinya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Pada saat-saat tertentu ia bisa menahan diri tapi kadang-kadang ia takut bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ia harus segera menghentikan serangan mimpi buruk ini.

Hermione menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan perlahan kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Besok adalah malam bulan purnama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katie Bell<em>** hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi minumannya saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tadinya Katie tengah asyik berbicara dengan salah seorang teman lamanya yang tidak sengaja ia temui di pesta yang di hadirinya malam itu. Katie sebenarnya sudah mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan ketika seseorang mengejutkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Katie menoleh dan melihat seorang penyihir tampan berkulit gelap dengan senyum menawan berdiri di hadapannya. Katie mengenalnya sebagai Blaise Zabini, penyihir berdarah Italia yang juga merupakan salah satu penghuni asrama Slytherin saat masih di Hogwart dulu. Keluarga Zabini adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni dengan harta yang melimpah, membuat nama Zabini cukup dikenal dan disegani di kalangan penyihir. Blaise sendiri tidak hanya mewarisi harta kedua orang tuanya namun juga ketampanan ayahnya sehingga ia cukup terkenal di antara para penyihir wanita. Katie tidak menyangka kalau salah satu penyihir lajang paling populer versi majalahnya itu menyapanya.

Katie Bell tersenyum pada Blaise Zabini, ia berpamitan pada teman lamanya dan berjalan bersama penyihir berambut cokelat muda panjang itu ke arah balkon yang saat itu sedang kosong, jauh dari keramaian dan gemerlap ruang pesta keluarga Greengrass. Katie dapat mendengar suara percakapan penyihir di sekitarnya dan suara musik yang mengalun perlahan meredup saat ia dan Blaise menginjakan kaki di balkon berukuran cukup luas itu. Penyihir berkulit gelap itu tersenyum saat Katie menghentikan langkahnya di sebelahnya. Blaise menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas balkon sambil masih tersenyum. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati pundak seperti biasanya terikat rapi di belakang lehernya. Katie bisa mencium aroma _citrus _yang segar dari tubuh penyihir itu. Katie paham alasan mengapa Blaise Zabini selama ini populer di antara para penyihir wanita.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, nona Bell," Blaise tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Katie yang membalas senyumannya, "sebenarnya aku cukup bertanya-tanya kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu."

Katie tersenyum pada penyihir yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu, sebagai penyihir berdarah murni yang menghabiskan tujuh tahun sekolahnya di asrama Griffindor, Katie tidak begitu menyukai pesta dansa yang biasa diadakan penyihir berdarah murni lainnya. Kalau pun ia datang ke pesta, itu semua karena sebagai seorang jurnalis, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi dengan cara menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni ini memiliki stok gosip yang tidak terbatas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda akan menyadari keberadaanku di pesta, tuan Zabini, mengingat biasanya anda dan teman anda, Malfoy, selalu dikelilingi penyihir wanita di tiap pesta," Katie berkata dengan cerdas, ia tahu pasti rumor yang beredar tentang Blaise Zabini, penyihir yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan para penyihir cantik berdarah murni, "sebenarnya kali ini aku sangat terkejut melihat anda tidak dikelilingi penyihir wanita seperti biasanya."

Blaise tertawa kecil, "seperti yang anda lihat, nona Bell, saat ini Malfoy tidak sedang bersamaku. Sebenarnya para penyihir wanita itu hanya ingin bisa berdekatan dengan Malfoy jadi saat aku sendirian, mereka tidak menginginkanku."

Meski pun kemudian Blaise memasang wajah terluka, Katie tahu apa yang dikatakannya itu tidak benar. Sebagai seorang jurnalis ia tahu semua rumor tentangnya dan sebagai seorang wanita ia tahu benar semua daya tarik yang ada pada diri Blaise Zabini.

"Itu jadi mengingatkanku, malam ini aku tidak melihat Malfoy sama sekali," Katie bisa bicara sopan pada Blaise karena meskipun ia dulu berasal dari asrama Slytherin, ia tidak pernah berurusan langsung dengannya, tapi Katie, meskipun kini mereka telah sama-sama tumbuh dewasa dan berada di pihak yang sama, sulit untuk bersikap sopan pada Malfoy. Meskipun Katie harus mengakui beberapa tahun terakhir ini Draco Malfoy telah tumbuh menjadi penyihir yang sangat tampan. _Seksi, _kalau ia boleh menambahkan. Bukannya dulu pun ia tidak menyadari bahwa Draco Malfoy berwajah tampan hanya saja belakangan ini, seiring bertambahnya usia, Katie melihat ada beberapa hal yang berubah pada diri mantan _seeker _tim Slytherin tersebut.

Blaise menghela napas, "Malfoy tidak datang malam ini. Aku sendiri terkejut saat ia menolak ajakanku untuk hadir di pesta ini, ia tidak biasanya menolak untuk hadir di sebuah pesta. Lagi pula ini pesta keluarga Greengrass, anda pasti tahu bagaimana hubungan keluarga Malfoy dengan keluarga Greengrass."

Katie mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu. Tidak ada penyihir di Inggris yang tidak mengenal keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass, dua keluarga berdarah murni yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah. Katie masih ingat ketika dulu beredar rumor mengenai hubungan Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass, saat itu kedua keluarga yang awalnya memang sudah berhubungan sangat baik semakin dekat. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian kembali beredar rumor bahwa hubungan pewaris kedua keluarga itu telah berakhir, meskipun demikian hubungan kedua keluarga tetap dekat.

"Saat aku mengajaknya ke pesta ini, Malfoy menolak dengan alasan ia ada janji dengan seseorang," kata Blaise menjelaskan, sinar bulan purnama yang menerpa wajahnya memberikan kesan misterius saat ia tersenyum kecil pada Katie, "aku berusaha memaksanya tapi percuma."

Katie memicingkan matanya. Naluri jurnalisnya mencium bau berita yang bisa dijadikan artikel utama di majalah tempatnya bekerja. Draco Malfoy tidak biasanya menolak datang ke sebuah pesta dansa. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang? Apa anda tahu siapa orang yang akan ditemuinya?" Katie mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Blaise, ini adalah berita yang cukup bagus untuk ia tulis, dan ia akan mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam dengan cara apapun, "Apa itu maksudnya, seorang wanita?"

Blaise tersenyum. Dari posisi mereka saat ini ia bisa melihat cukup banyak. Bagaimana pun Katie mengenakan gaun malam dengan potongan dada yang cukup rendah malam itu dan dari cara jurnalis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, ada banyak yang bisa dilihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu soal siapa yang Malfoy temui tapi aku rasa kemungkinan bisa jadi seorang wanita," Blaise balas mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Katie dan berbisik, "bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya sambil berdansa?"

Katie balas tersenyum.

Demi berita yang bisa ditulisnya di _Weekly Witch._

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione belum pernah <strong>_mengunjungi Malfoy Manor sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia sudah pernah mendengar cerita akan kemegahan kediaman keluarga Malfoy itu tapi baru kali ini ia berkesempatan untuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seberapa megah tempat tinggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Tembok yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya berwarna putih dan lantai yang dipijaknya terbuat dari batu marmer yang mengkilap dan berdecit setiap kali Hermione melangkahkan kakinya. Saat ia melangkah menyusuri koridor mengikuti sosok Draco yang berjalan di depannya, penyihir-penyihir di lukisan yang ada di dinding kanan kirinya saling berbisik dengan suara keras. Beberapa terang-terangan mengerutkan hidung mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan beberapa bahkan meneriaki Draco yang menurut mereka telah mempermalukan keluarga dengan membawa masuk seorang _darah lumpur _ke dalam Malfoy Manor namun Draco tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan penghuni lukisan itu dan terus melangkah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa meskipun dalam hati ia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tua Draco kalau melihat seorang kelahiran _muggle _sepertinya menginjakan kaki di dalam rumah mereka. Tentu saja Hermione tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasa cemas. Ia adalah salah satu penyihir wanita paling pemberani di Inggris namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Lucius menatapnya saat mereka bertemu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang Draco akan katakan pada orang tuanya saat mereka melihatnya membawa pulang seorang penyihir berdarah lumpur.

"Apa yang akan kedua orangtuamu katakan kalau mereka melihatku disini?" kata Hermione akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya saat mereka berbelok di ujung koridor. Draco tidak menoleh atau menjawabnya jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali mengatakan sesuatu, "jangan sampai mereka membakar namamu dari karpet silsilah keluarga kalian."

Draco mendengus saat mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan berbentuk oval dengan perapian berdinding batu, "mereka sedang berlibur di Wales," ia menoleh pada Hermione dan berkata dengan nada bosan, "kau akan membuat ramuannya di ruangan ini. Gunakan api sihir dan pastikan tidak membakar apapun. Joseph!"

Hermione nyaris terlonjak kaget saat peri rumah bernama Joseph itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan mengejutkan. Joseph menatap takut-takut ke arah Hermione sebelum membungkuk di depan tuannya. Hermione mengerutkan dahi, matanya beralih dari Joseph ke Draco, ia tidak akan membiarkan kalau sampai Draco memperlakukan peri rumahnya dengan tidak beradap. Bagaimana pun sekarang undang-undang perlindungan peri rumah telah disahkan, Draco tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya pada peri rumahnya.

"Y-ya tuan," Joseph bertanya takut-takut, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Siapkan kuali dan bahan-bahan yang kusebutkan tadi pagi," kata Draco tenpa memedulikan nada takut yang jelas-jelas terdengar dalam suara Joseph. Ia tahu bahwa peri rumahnya itu tahu siapa Hermione dan takut kalau ia akan terlibat masalah kalau sampai Nyonya dan Tuan Malfoy pulang dari berlibur dan mengetahui kalau anaknya membawa seorang penyihir berdarah lumpur ke rumah mereka dan ia, sebagai peri rumah keluarga Malfoy, melayani darah lumpur tersebut. Setelah Joseph menghilang untuk melaksanakan perintahnya, Draco berjalan ke arah sofa panjang yang berada di seberang perapian, ia merebahkan diri di sofanya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang tengah dikenakannya, ia menoleh ke arah Hermione dan berkata, "kau boleh duduk dimana saja kau mau, Granger."

Hermione mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu adalah sofa panjang yang tengah ditiduri Draco saat itu dan ia menolak untuk duduk di lantai, karena itu ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri. Ia dapat melihat sudut bibir Draco berkedut menahan senyum melihat kemarahan di wajah Hermione. Hermione hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentang tuan rumah yang tidak sopan ketika Joseph kembali membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan. Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum ramah tapi peri rumah malang itu tampak ketakutan dan buru-buru menjentikan jari-jari kurusnya dan menghilang.

"Sepertinya peri rumahmu ketakutan padaku," gumam Hermione, wajahnya merengut, masih menatap ke tempat Joseph berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu, "Aku sudah mencoba ramah padanya," Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan kedua tangan di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantalan dan menatapnya tajam, "kau tidak menyiksanya kan?"

Draco tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau lihat aku menyentuhnya tadi, Granger?" ia melirik ke arah Hermione dan tertawa, "Siapa saja akan ketakutan melihat senyumanmu, Granger..."

"Kau, Malfoy!" Hermione merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengeluarkan tongkatnya, ia siap untuk mengutuk malfoy kapan saja saat ini.

Sebelum Hermione sempat menggunakan mantra transfigurasi untuk merubah Draco menjadi seekor musang, penyihir berambut keperakan itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Sebaiknya kau segera mengerjakan ramuannya, Granger. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu."

Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia mencoba mengingat nama-nama penyihir hebat dalam sejarah Inggris, cara yang biasanya berhasil membuatnya melupakan kemarahannya dan untungnya cara itu berhasil. Ia tahu kalaupun ia sampai terbawa emosi saat itu dan mengutuk Draco Malfoy menjadi seekor musang, seperti yang pernah dilakukan _Mad-Eye Moody _di tahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts, tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa didapatkannya.

Sabar.

Malam ini Hermione Jean Granger akan menggunakan stok kesabaran yang dimilikinya sampai tetes terakhir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter <strong>_benci bepergian dengan bubuk floo. Pengalaman buruk di tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, saat ia menggunakan bubuk floo untuk pertama kali dari kediaman keluarga Weasley untuk menuju _Diagon Alley _yang berujung dengan _terdamparnya _dirinya di salah satu bagian _Knockturn Alley _cukup membuatnya enggan untuk bepergian dengan cara itu. Tapi saat ini, tidak ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencapai _The Burrow _dengan cepat kecuali dengan menggunakan bubuk floo. Bepergian dengan sapu memakan waktu cukup lama dan keluarga Weasley baru saja memasang mantera anti _apparate _yang baru di sekeliling rumah mereka. Harry tidak memiliki cara lain selain cara ini. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus melawan trauma di masa kecilya itu.

Harry mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk floo dari guci porselain yang diletakan di dekat mulut perapian di ruangannya. Tidak jauh di hadapannya, api di perapian menari-nari menunggu Harry melemparkan bubuk menyerupai pasir itu ke dalamnya. Setelah menghela napas cukup panjang untuk menyiapkan dirinya, Harry pun melemparkan bubuk floo ke dalam perapian. Dalam sekejap api melahap bubuk-bubuk itu. Dalam hitungan detik api di perapian Harry menyala lebih besar dan berubah warna menjadi hijau berkilau.

Sekali lagi Harry menarik nafas, ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan tempat tujuannya dengan jelas dan lantang untuk menghindari melakukan kesalahan yang bisa membuatnya terdampar di perapian di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, "The Burrow!"

Harry memantapkan hatinya dan segera melangkah memasuki perapian sebelum api berwarna hijau itu kembali berubah warna. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ia berada di dalam perapian. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan api yang menjilati tubuhnya, meskipun hanya sekejap dan tidak terasa panas sama sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya saat bubuk floo mengantarkan tubuhnya ke tempat yang ia sebutkan tadi. Dalam hati Harry berdoa bahwa kali ini ia akan sampai di tempat yang benar-benar ia ingin tuju.

Ada sensasi tersendiri yang Harry rasakan setiap kali ia bepergian menggunakan bubuk floo. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ia menyukai sensasi itu atau tidak, yang jelas perutnya terasa aneh dan saat ia akhirnya sampai di perapian tujuannya, untuk beberapa detik pandangannya kehilangan fokus sebelum akhirnya ia bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya dan segera melompat keluar perapian. Berlama-lama berdiri di dalam perapian dengan api menyala bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Harry.

Setibanya di perapian ruang keluarga di _The Burrow _Harry disambut dengan aroma khas _The Burrow _yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Aroma biskuit keju yang baru dipanggang bercampur dengan aroma kayu manis dan susu, setiap kali berada di kediaman keluarga Weasley itu Harry selalu merasa seperti berada di rumah. Belakangan ini ia selalu sibuk dan hampir tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke _The Burrow _sehingga kali ini saat ia kembali memijakkan kakinya di rumah ini ia merasa seperti bernostalgia. Rasanya seperti kembali pulang ke rumah yang telah cukup lama ia tinggalkan.

Molly Weasley menjadi penyihir pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Harry. Penyihir berambut merah itu tampak sangat senang saat melihat Harry melompat keluar dari perapiannya dan segera berlari menyambut Harry dengan pelukan hangat seperti tengah menyambut anak laki-laki yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Harry tertawa dan membalas pelukan Molly. Meskipun ia tidak jadi menikahi anak perempuannya, Molly tetap dianggapnya sebagai seorang ibu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Molly tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal keputusan Harry untuk berpisah dengan Ginny beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Harry, aku senang kau datang! Sudah lama sekali!" kata Molly ketika akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Makan malam sebentar lagi siap, kau bisa menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Ronald, dia ada di kamarnya!"

Harry mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai atas tempat kamar Ron. Meskipun telah memperoleh pekerjaan di kementrian, Ron masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Keempat kakak laki-lakinya telah meninggalkan rumah sejak lama. Percy yang bekerja sebagai asisten menteri sihir tinggal di bagian barat Inggris bersama istrinya, Audrey. Hubungan Percy dan keluarganya membaik setelah perang usai, sesekali Percy menitipkan kedua anaknya pada ibunya ketika ia dan istrinya harus bekerja. Molly dengan senang hati menjaga kedua cucu-cucunya. Charlie masih belum menikah dan tinggal di Skotlandia, setiap tahun saat seluruh keluarga Weasley berkumpul, nyonya Weasley akan terus mendesak Ron dan Harry untuk segera menikah dan tidak mengikuti jejak Charlie. Sedangkan Bill dan George yang masing-masing juga telah menikah, tinggal di dekat London. Bill masih bekerja di Gringgots sedangkan George masih melanjutkan toko alat-alat lelucon yang dirintisnya bersama mendiang saudara kembarnya. Semenjak Ginny menikah dan akhirnya meninggalkan rumah, _the Burrow _menjadi sangat sepi. Harry menyadari setelah melihat ekspresi nyonya Weasley saat menyambutnya baru saja, mungkin ia sebaiknya lebih sering datang berkunjung.

Ron tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat tentang ulasan akan sapu terbang terbaru. Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat sahabatnya itu, sekarang hampir dua puluh enam tahun dan bekerja di kementrian sihir, masih seperti dulu, terutama caranya menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan bermalas-malasan. Ron tampak tidak menyadari Harry memasuki kamarnya, wajahnya tampak serius membaca majalah yang ada di tangannya. Harry pernah mendengar dari Ron sendiri bahwa ia tengah mengumpulkan uang dan berencana untuk membeli sapu terbang. Harry memiliki banyak sapu di lemarinya dan tidak keberatan untuk memberikan salah satunya pada Ron tapi anak laki-laki termuda di keluarga Weasley itu menolak dengan alasan ingin sapu pertamanya dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri.

Ron baru menyadari akan kehadiran Harry ketika auror bertubuh kurus itu telah berada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ron terlonjak kaget dan nyaris melemparkan majalahnya melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Harry hanya tertawa melihat reaksi temannya yang berambut merah itu. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur Ron ketika Ron dengan dahi berkerut mencoba bangun dan duduk. Ia tahu alasan Harry datang ke _the Burrow _dan dari ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajah sahabatnya itu, Ron dapat menduga apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Jadi?" Ron bertanya takut-takut, "apa yang kamu dapatkan?"

Harry menghela napas, wajahnya berubah tegang tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, "aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari sana-sini," gumam Harry sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sebagai seorang Auror ia memiliki lebih dari cukup informan yang dapat dipercaya, "dan yah..."

Ron berjengit, ia tidak suka cara Harry tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya, "Apa?" Harry menatap Ron dengan tatapan tidak yakin tapi Ron tetap mendesaknya, "Harry, sebaiknya segera katakan!"

"Dari apa yang kudapatkan, sepertinya informasi dari Ginny yang mengatakan bahwa Hermione mencari telur peri memang benar."

Ron menatap Harry dengan mulut ternganga. Ia tidak begitu pandai di kelas _Herbologi _tapi ia tahu apa kegunaan telur peri. Selain fakta bahwa telur peri adalah tanaman ilegal yang tidak dijual bebas tanpa ijin kementrian, kenyataan bahwa Hermione membeli tanaman yang biasa digunakan untuk mengugurkan kandungan masih sulit dipercaya. Kenyataan bahwa Hermione telah hamil dengan seseorang saja sudah cukup tidak bisa dipercaya apalagi sekarang ada kemungkinan kalau Hermione akan menggugurkan kandungannya...

Harry tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala sahabatnya itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Harry sendiri juga merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya saat pertama Ron mengatakan padanya bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa Hermione tengah hamil dan berusaha untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi ada fakta lain yang juga mengejutkan Harry. Harry yakin, kalau fakta bahwa Hermione membeli telur peri di salah satu toko di _Knockturn Alley _saja sudah cukup mengejutkan bagi Ron, tunggu sampai ia mendengar apa yang akan Harry katakan padanya beberapa saat lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain lagi yang aku dapatkan soal Hermione," kata Harry sambil mempelajari ekspresi wajah Ron, "seseorang melihat Hermione berada di salah satu toko di Knockturn Alley, ya tempat yang sama dengan yang Ginny tuliskan di suratnya. Dirty Napkin, toko yang menyediakan banyak bahan ramuan ilegal. Tapi bagaimana pun, informanku mengatakan bahwa Hermione tidak sendirian saat itu. Ada seseorang yang bersamanya."

Tenggorokan Ron terasa tercekat saat ia bertanya pada Harry, "siapa?"

Harry menghela nafas, Ron masih menatapnya dengan wajah tegang.

"Draco Malfoy."

**_._**

**Author's Note:**

_Terima kasih Reviewnya... :D Harry di cerita ini masih _single_, dia tidak punya pacar karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Auror, meskipun banyak penyihir wanita yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sedangkan untuk Ron, kita lihat saja nanti :D _

_Soal istri Percy Weasley, ya banyak yang mengira Percy akan menikah dengan Penelope Clearwater pacarnya __yang pernah muncul di buku dua Harry Potter, tapi pada kenyataannya, Percy menikahi penyihir bernama Audrey dan memiliki dua anak. Sedangkan Charlie Weasley memang diceritakan tetap membujang di buku asli Harry Potter dan aku mempertahankannya seperti itu. _

_Di cerita ini tadinya saya tidak ingin 'membunuh' Fred Weasley tapi saya rasa lebih baik membiarkan beberapa hal apa adanya. George menikah dengan Angelina Johnson, sesuai dengan naskah asli buku Harry Potter. Menurut saya ini menarik karena di buku empat, Angelina datang ke pesta dansa bersama Fred, jadi saya berasumsi Fred dan Angelina berkencan saat itu. George dan Angelina memiliki dua orang anak dan salah seorangnya diberinama 'Fred' untuk mengenang Fred Weasley Sr._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer Applied_**

**_._**

**_Sweet Nightmare 5_**

**_Summary:_**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione melemparkan tatapan kesal <em>**pada Draco yang duduk di sofa panjang antik di ruangan perapian tempat mereka membuat ramuan. Sejak tadi ia mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri tanpa bantuan Draco sama sekali. Tentu saja ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali untuk harus mengerjakan semuanya sendirian namun ia akan amat sangat terbantu kalau saja Draco tidak terus-terusan melemparkan komentar-komentar menyebalkan selama ini bekerja. Penyihir berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu, sebaliknya, tampak menikmati berbaring di sofa sambil mencemooh berbagai macam tentang Hermione, mulai dari rambutnya yang dijepit ke atas asal-asalan sampai kebiasaan gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sedang mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Hermione, tentu saja, telah berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Draco tapi semua itu tidak mudah.

Hermione menuangkan secangkir gula ke dalam ramuannya dengan dahi berkerut kesal. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah Draco saat itu, ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah Draco saat itu, enam tahun di Hogwarts bersama penyihir berdarah murni itu membuat Hermione hapal di luar kepala ekspresi-ekspresi menyebalkan di wajah Draco. Meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa sekarang, berbeda dengan depuluh tahun yang lalu, Draco telah tumbuh dewasa dan ada banyak hal yang berubah pada fisiknya. Meskipun mengingat latar belakang keluarganya, tentu saja tidak mengejutkan kalau Draco tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan, tapi Hermione masih tidak mau mempercayainya. Draco tetaplah Draco. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun tampannya, Draco Malfoy tetap berada di deretan paling atas pada daftar penyihir yang paling Hermione benci. Meskipun ia mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa malam ini Draco terlihat seksi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tidak tertata rapi seperti biasanya...

Wajah Hermione memerah. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Memiliki pikiran, meskipun hanya sekilas, bahwa Draco terlihat seksi adalah sebuah dosa besar baginya. Harry dan Ron akan ketakutan kalau sampai tahu apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya malam itu. Hermione mencoba membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya itu. Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang dibencinya dan ia tidak seksi sama sekali. Atau tampan. Meskipun ia memiliki mata abu-abu kebiruan dan bibir tipis yang elegan... Atau jari-jari tangan yang panjang dan seksi.

Lagi-lagi Hermione memarahi dirinya sendiri. Memangnya kenapa kalau Draco memiliki wajah yang elegan seperti bangsawan di abat pertengahan? Atau jari-jari yang panjang dan seksi? Dan bagaimana mungkin jari-jari tangan bisa terlihat seksi? Lagi pula, kenapa ia bisa memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya? Tidak, ada yang salah dengan diri Hermione saat itu.

Draco masih tersenyum puas sambil berbaring miring di sofanya. Tidak jauh darinya, duduk membelakanginya, Hermione .?docid=26108713nger yang tengah membuat ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa penyihir keras kepala itu akan membalas cemoohannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengaran pintar tapi alih-alih membalas kata-katanya, Hermione hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, terang-terangan berusaha mengacuhkan usaha Draco untuk membuatnya kesal.

Membuat ramuan ini membutuhkan waktu lama, menurut buku yang dibacanya, ramuan ini baru akan siap diminum saat bulan purnama berikutnya. Tiga puluh hari, Hermione harus bersabar selama itu. Untuk mendapatkan ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk itu Hermione harus membayar harga yang sangat mahal. Seandainya saja Draco bisa bersikap lebih menyenangkan.

Oke, tidak perlu bersikap menyenangkan, cukup dengan tidak bersikap semenyebalkan ini. Sikap Draco saat ini menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia tahu bahwa penyihir kaya itu membencinya tapi seharusnya ia bisa sedikit lebih dewasa. Mereka sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan sudah saatnya bersikap dewasa.

"Hei, Granger, ada apa? Kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas?"

Kesabaran Hermione, bagaimana pun, ada batasnya. Akhirnya Hermione berbalik dan menggeram kesal. Draco, di luar dugaan, terlihat puas dengan reaksi ini. Sejak tadi ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memancing emosi penyihir bermata coklat itu dan ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya usahanya tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Malfoy," geram Hermione, tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya, "Kalau ingin ramuan ini selesai pada waktunya, aku sarankan berhentilah menggangguku. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan!"

Draco Malfoy tersenyum miring mendengar kemarahan gadis yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu. Melihat wajah marah Hermione telah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu saat mereka masih belajar di Hogwarts. Mengganggu seorang penyihir secerdas Hermione bukan tanpa resiko, Hermione menguasai banyak sihir kutukan dan bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat Hermione akan kehilangan kesabaran dan mengutuknya dengan kutukan yang menyakitkan atau memalukan. Tapi Draco tidak peduli, mengganggu Hermione untuk melihat wajah marahnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya dan ia tidak keberatan meskipun itu adalah hal yang berbahaya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melihatku diam, Granger?" Draco masih dengan senyum penuh percaya dirinya berkata dengan nada mengejek, ia masih berbaring miring di sofanya dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya, "Aku terlalu seksi saat diam, aku takut kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan aku tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Hermione Jean Granger kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seperti biasanya,<em>**makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley selalu penuh bincang-bincang. Molly dan Arthur Weasley adalah pasangan yang suka berbicara. Mereka tidak selalu membicarakan tentang rumor atau gosip namun mereka selalu memiliki sesuatu untuk dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Baik itu tentang kejadian di kantor Arthur hari itu, kedua cucu mereka yang datang berkunjung minggu lalu sampai tentang silsilah keluarga mereka yang rumit. Biasanya Harry akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan cerita keduanya dan sesekali memberikan pertanyaan atau pendapat tentang cerita yang didengarnya. Sayangnya kali ini ada hal lain yang memenuhi kepalanya sehingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang tengah Molly ceritakan saat itu.

Sesekali Harry melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada sahabatnya yang juga merupakan anak laki-laki bungsu di keluarga itu, namun tampaknya Ron tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sahabatnya itu. Harry mengerti sikap sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana pun ia juga merasa sangat syok saat pertama kali mendengarkan laporan dari informannya mengenai orang yang bersama Hermione berada di salah satu toko di Knockturn Alley. Harry masih setengah tidak percaya namun informannya itu adalah salah satu yang terbaik dan telah bekerja untuknya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pernah mengecewakannya sekali pun. Untuk alasan yang kompleks, Harry berharap bahwa informannya itu salah kali ini.

"Jadi apa kamu sedang sibuk belakangan ini, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum pada tuan Weasley yang tengah menatapnya sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Harry sedang tidak ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaannya malam itu tapi ia tidak ingin berbuat tidak sopan pada penyihir yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti anak kandungnya itu.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Skotlandia Rabu depan," Harry menambahkan buru-buru sebelum pasangan suami istri Weasley itu membuka mulut mereka untuk bertanya lebih jauh, "misi _top secret. _Maaf aku tidak bisa cerita."

Nyonya Weasley tersenyum penuh pengertian meskipun ada gurat cemas di wajahnya, "Ah, Harry, aku harap apapun yang kamu lakukan di sana, kamu tetap berhati-hati dan jaga diri."

Harry mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan penyihir berambut merah ikal itu bahwa ia sanggup menjaga diri dan ia tidak perlu mencemaskannya, "Tentu saja. Lagi pula aku tidak akan sendirian."

Molly Weasley mengangguk, tampak puas dengan jawaban Harry, "Ah ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Hermione, apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nama Hermione disebut ibunya, Ron tersedak potongan daging yang tengah dikunyahnya. Harry melemparkan tatapan penuh arti pada Ron, mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk merahasiakan tentang Hermione dari Molly dan Arthur. Molly menganggkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap putra bungsunya yang masih batuk-batuk itu tapi tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum kemudian kembali berpaling pada penyihir muda berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu Hermione berasal dari keluarga _muggle _tapi bagaimana pun ia tetaplah seorang penyihir. Hidup sendirian di dunia _muggle _pasti tidak mudah untuknya. Kedua orang tuanya masih berada di Australia kan?" Harry mengangguk mengiyakan dan Molly menghela napas, "Gadis malang... Seharusnya ia segera mencari pendamping. Ginny terlihat bahagia setelah menikah dengan Neville," Molly buru-buru menambahkan dengan tatapan meminta maaf pada Harry, "bukannya putriku tidak bahagia saat bersamamu, Harry, nak..." Harry hanya tersenyum untuk memberitahu Nyonya Weasley bahwa ia tidak tersinggung sedikitpun, "maksudku, Hermione adalah penyihir yang berbakat dan pemberani, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak membutuhkan pendamping hidup."

Ron dan Harry kembali saling bertukar pandang.

"Jangan-jangan Hermione masih belum bisa melupakan Ronald?"

Harry nyaris mendengus melihat wajah sumringah Ron mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya. Kerutan di antara alis Molly menunjukkan bahwa ia pun tampaknya sependapat dengan Harry. Meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Arthur tidak serius mengatakannya, hal itu tidak terdengar lucu sama sekali.

"Arthur, aku tahu kau bercanda, tapi kita semua tahu Hermione tidak sebodoh itu," Molly memelototi anak laki-lakinya yang masih kelihatan sumringah itu, "mereka berpisah karena si bodoh ini berselingkuh."

Ron mengeluh, "Mom, aku tidak berselingkuh."

"Kau mencium Lavender Brown," kata Harry mencoba mengingatkan temannya itu.

"Aku mabuk saat itu," gumam Ron dengan dahi berkerut.

"Berkali-kali?" tanya Harry lagi.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku akan sangat senang kalau Hermione bisa jadi menantuku."

"Dad," Ron mengingatkan, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau Dad mengatakannya sekarang tapi jangan sampai Lavender mendengar Dad atau Mom mengatakan hal seperti ini. Pasanganku sekarang adalah Lavender, bukan Hermione."

Molly menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ada masalah dengan gadis berkulit cokelat yang kini tengah dikencani anak laki-laki paling kecilnya itu, hanya saja ia sependapat dengan suaminya itu, sebenarnya ia masih menginginkan penyihir cerdas itu menjadi menantunya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan asmara anak-anaknya hanya saja tidak ada salahnya kalau seorang ibu berharap yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya kan?

"Kalian berdua masih sering bertemu dengan Hermione kan?" tanya Molly sambil kembali mengiris dagingnya, "Apa ada kabar darinya."

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang dan berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Tanpa kata-kata mereka berdua sepakat bahwa Harry lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Molly. Harry pun tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata, berusaha terlihat biasa saja namun malah terlihat tidak alami sama sekali. Ron berjengit menatapnya.

"Yah, kami bertemu dengan Hermione beberapa waktu lalu," kata Harry dengan suara yang sedikit melengking tinggi, tampak jelas bahwa ia igin mengakhiri topik itu sesegera mungkin, "Hermione titip salam untuk anda."

Ron menepuk wajahnya. Ia berharap agar kursinya menelannya dibandingkan harus melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa canggung. Ibunya bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu itu, Molly akan terus bertanya sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya.

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu?_" Harry balik bertanya dengana bingung.

"Apa Hermione sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Harry menelan ludah dan menatap sahabat berambut merahnya itu untuk membantunya memberikan jawaban. Ron menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan membuat ibunya berhenti bertanya. Kalau percakapan dengan topik ini diteruskan, penyihir bertubuh jangkung itu takut kalau salah satu diantara mereka berdua akan kelepasan bicara mengenai kehamilan Hermione dan hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Jangan khawatir Mom," Ron berkata cepat, berharap dengan ini maka ibunya itu akan berhenti membiacarakan topik ini, "'Mione sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ia bahagia..."

Harry mengangguk cepat dan membantu sahabatnya itu dengan kebohongan lainnya, "Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Ron mengangguk dan menatap Harry sebelum kembali menatap ibunya, "Mungkin nanti Hermione akan mengenalkannya pada Mom dan Dad juga."

Molly menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian.

"Jangan khawatir Mrs. Weasley, Hermione sangat bahagia."

"Ya, dia memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan di dunia _muggle._"

"Dan dia akan segera memiliki bayi."

"Ya, dia akan..."

Harry dan Ron terdiam, begitu juga dengan Arthur dan Molly. Wajah Harry dan Ron memucat. Terdengar bunyi dentingan saat garpu yang dipegang Molly jatuh ke atas piring porselennya. Harry berharap lantai di bawahnya terbelah dan menelannya saat itu juga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione Granger<em>**membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia memasukan potongan kuku naga ke dalam ramuannya dan mengaduknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia terbangun pagi ini dan sulit untuk memokuskan pikirannya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat selama beberapa saat. Ia menghela napas dan berjengit saat menghirup aroma citrus yang segar. Penasaran dengan asal aroma segar tersebut, perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah dagu runcing milik seseorang. Hermione memicingkan matanya. Otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari adalah sepasang lengan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga merapat dengan dada bidang milik seseorang yang dari suara dengkuran lembut yang ia dengar hampir dapat dipastikan pemilik sepasang lengan yang tengah memeluknya itu masih tertidur pulas. Wajah Hermione berubah pucat. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera melepaskan diri dari penyihir berwambut pirang keperakan itu sebelum ia terbangun tapi sulit untuk melakukannya tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Hal terakhir yang Hermione butuhkan saat ini adalah Draco terbangun dan menyadari bahwa penyihir yang paling dibencinya ada di pelukannya.

Hermione memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir cepat dan menemukan cara untuk mengatasi musibah ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di pelukan Draco pagi itu. Sofa tempat mereka tidur tidak terlalu lebar dan Draco harus memeluk Hermione erat-erat agar tidak terjatuh dari sofa. _Tunggu dulu, _Hermione menggigit bibirnya, _kenapa ia memelukku? Apa ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ah mungkin ia salah mengiraku guling? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini_. Segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Hermione menguap begitu saja saat tubuh yang merapat dengannya itu bergerak. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. Draco terbangun dan ia belum melakukan apa-apa.

Buru-puru Hermione kembali memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu tapi sudah terlambat untuk meralat perbuatannya karena ia dapat mendengar Draco yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya kini menguap. Penyihir berambut coklat ikal itu mengutuk kebodohannya. Kalau ia membuka matanya sekarang maka semua akan menjadi lebih canggung tapi kalau ia tidak bangun sekarang lalu kapan?

Ada banyak hal yang berputar-putar di benaknya memenuhi pikiran Hermione sehingga ia tidak menyadari suara tawa tertahan yang dikeluarkan penyihir berdarah murni yang, meskipun tidak seerat sebelumnya, masih memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Berhenti berpura-pura tidur, aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Granger."

Hermione bersemu merah mendengar Draco kembali tertawa. Dahinya berkerut saat ia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. Ia nyaris terjatuh dari sofa saat ia beranjak berdiri dari sofa tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari Draco Malfoy yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Hermione merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia tahu ia telah berubah semerah tomat saat ini. Draco, yang kini telah duduk di sofanya menatap sosok Hermione dari belakang masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sayang sekali hermione menolak untuk menoleh ke arahnya sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Merasa malu, Granger?"

Hermione berbalik dengan wajah geram dan kedua tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya, "Tutup mulutmu Malfoy, jelaskan kenapa aku bisa... arrgh, apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam!"

Draco Malfoy menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku? Kau pikir aku menyerangmu semalam," Draco mendengus dan tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kekesalan di wajah Hermione ia mulai tertawa, "yang benar saja, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan menyerang seorang darah lumpur kan? Granger, semalam kau sendiri yang datang padaku dan memelukku."

Wajah Hermione yang tadinya berwarna kemerahan kini memucat mendengarnya. Buru-buru ia memeriksa pakaiannya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat pakaiannya yang masih lengkap, lalu ia kembali menatap ke arah Draco yang kali ini tengah tertawa terang-terangan. Perlahan-lahan wajah Hermione kembali memerah.

Draco yang masih tertawa berkata di sela-sela tawanya, "Kalau kau khawatir aku akan menyentuhmu secara seksual selama kau tidur, tenang saja tidak ada yang terjadi semalam. Aku tidak punya kebiasaan untuk tidur dengan darah lumpur."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan emosi.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu kecewa," kali ini Draco tersenyum seksi, "tapi paling tidak anggap dirimu beruntung karena sudah dapat tidur di pelukanku malam ini. Banyak penyihir wanita yang rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa tidur bersamaku."

Hermione mendengus, "aku tidak ingin tidur bersamamu, Malfoy."

Lagi-lagi Draco tertawa, "oh ya?" ia menunjukan pakaiannya yang terbuka di bagian dadanya, "kau pikir siapa yang membuka pakaianku semalam?"

Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan penyihir sialan ini terus menerus menghinanya. Ia pun mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar wajah tersenyum Draco namun Draco Malfoy yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tidak akan kalah dalam soal fisik dari seorang wanita. Saat mereka di tahun ketiga mereka, Hermione boleh berhasil memukul wajahnya sekali, tapi tidak kali ini. Draco menangkap pergelangan tangan Hermione dan menariknya ke arahnya. Saat Hermione mencoba menamparnya sekali lagi dengan tangan kirinya, lagi-lagi dengan mudah Draco menangkapnya sehingga kini kedua tangan Hermione berada di cengkeraman Draco.

Draco tersenyum sementara Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa inchi hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Draco mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Hermione dengan kuat namun Hermione menolak untuk menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan sedikit pun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco Malfoy merasa menang. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Hermione membenci dirinya sendiri yang menganggap mata abu-abu kebiruan Draco terlihat sangat indah. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak menatap bibir Draco yang masih menyunggingan senyum sombong seperti biasa. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia berada sedekat ini dengan Draco Malfoy. Saat ini bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang panas di wajahnya.

Sama seperti Hermione, Draco sendiri tidak pernah menatap wajah penyihir bertubuh ramping itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bintik-bintik samar di wajah Hermione. Draco tidak pernah tahu, dan ia tentu saja tidak peduli, bahwa bulu mata Hermione Granger ternyata cukup panjang. Tanpa sadar Hermione menjilat lidahnya sendiri dan tentu saja hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum, ternyata darah lumpur yang satu ini bisa terlihat cantik di depannya tanpa berusaha sedikit pun.

Entah siapa yang memulai, mungkin keduanya saling mendekat seolah tertarik oleh daya magnet satu sama lain, yang jelas sedetik kemudian keduanya telah saling berciuman. Kedua tangan Malfoy tidak lagi mencengkeram tangan Hermione namun gadis itu tidak tampak berusaha mendorong pemuda itu, atau menamparnya. Kedua tangannya ada di dada Draco sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Hermione. Keduanya tampak tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu.

Hermione tahu bahwa Draco adalah salah satu lajang paling diinginkan sebagai kekasih di antara para penyihir wanita dan ia pernah mendengar banyak rumor tentang Draco dan para penyihir wanita berdarah murni. Sekarang Hermione mengerti mengapa para wanita itu menggilai penyihir licik dan angkuh sepertinya, rupanya Draco Malfoy dapat meluluhkan seorang wanita dengan ciumannya.

Draco sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia hanya bertindak sesuai insting. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Hermione tidak juga mendorongnya atau menamparnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mencium Hermione seperti ini dan menikmatinya. Semua terasa benar saat itu dan ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh detik keduanya menjauhkan diri, sama-sama masih kehilangan kata-kata. Draco dan Hermione hanya menjauhkan kepala tanpa merubah posisi tangan masing-masing. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang penyihir tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu dengan ekspresi wajah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katie Bell <em>**baru saja bangun saat seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat keemasan mengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya. Penyihir berambut cokelat itu menaikan sebelah alis sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka jendela dan mempersilahkan burung hantu itu masuk ke kamarnya. Katie tidak mengenali burung hantu itu sama sekali, karena itu saat burung itu terbang ke meja kerja yang ada di sudut kamarnya dan menjatuhkan surat yang dicengkeramnya ke atas meja, Katie hanya bisa menduga-duga siapa yang mengirim burung hantu itu padanya. Katie menuangkan semangkuk sereal burung untuk burung hantu yang langsung dilahap sang burung sebelum meraih surat yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Katie merobek amplop surat itu setelah sebelumnya memeriksa kalau-kalau ada nama pengirim di amplop berwarna biru muda itu namun di amplop itu hanya tertulis namanya dan alamatnya. Sekilas Katie tidak mengenali tulisan tangan tegas yang tertera di surat itu namun bagaimana pun ia memutuskan untuk membacanya.

Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan kertas yang tengah dipegangnya itu saat ia membacanya.

_"Miss Katie Bell, _

_Anda tidak akan percaya siapa yang aku lihat tengah berciuman dengan Draco Malfoy di ruang perapian di Malfoy Manor pagi ini. Siapkan diri anda karena ini cukup mengejutkan, bahkan untukku. Baiklah, anda siap?_

_Hermione Granger._

_Ya, anda tidak salah baca dan aku tidak salah tulis. Kalau anda ingin berita selengkapnya aku tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama siang ini? Aku akan mentraktir anda._

_Aku menunggu balasan dari anda. _

_Salam,_

_Blaise Zabini_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Sorry untuk typo nanti akan diperbaiki. Makasih untuk reader dan reviewer. :D_

_I enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this._

_Ok, chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama tapi saya usahakan lebih panjang._

_Cheers!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Sweet Nightmare 6**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Hermione Granger **_memicingkan matanya menatap pria muda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari ajakan makan malam bersama yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia akan mengerti kalau salah seorang sahabat mereka yang lainnya juga ada bersama mereka di sini tapi kali ini mereka hanya berdua saja, di salah satu restoran _muggle _yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Hermione. Tentu saja itu bukanlah makan malam romantis di restoran mewah dengan menu-menu istimewa dan diterangi cahaya lilin, namun ini cukup membuat wanita muda berwajah cukup cantik itu merasa curiga. Terlebih lagi ia bisa melihat dari gerak-gerik pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu, bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya. Hermione telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun dan hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Hermione bisa mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya.

Hermione menatapnya sekali lagi untuk mencoba mencaritahu namun pria muda itu masih terus mencoba menghindari tatapan mata sahabatnya itu. Mau tidak mau Hermione pun memutuskan bahwa ia harus menanyakannya secara langsung mengenai apa sebenarnya maksud dari pertemuan mereka malam itu. Hermione menghela napas sebelum memulai pertanyaannya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar lebih rendah dari suaranya yang biasanya.

"Katakan padaku, Harry, apa yang terjadi pada Ron?"

Harry terkejut mendengar nama sahabat mereka itu disebutkan secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Ron dan alasan mengapa penyihir berambut merah itu tidak ada di sana bersama mereka adalah karena ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar pengakuan Hermione. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari kabar yang didengarnya, karena itu ia meminta Harry untuk menanyakannya secara langsung pada Hermione, sendirian.

Tentu saja ini juga tidak mudah bagi Harry. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulai percakapan. Ini bukanlah topik yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Dan sama dengan Ron, sebenarnya ia pun tidak siap untuk mendengarkannya langsung dari Hermione. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui kebenaran atas apa yang mereka dengar baru-baru ini.

"Harry?" Panggil Hermione sedikit merasa cemas karena sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri, "jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Apa ini menyangkut Ronald? Aku harap ia baik-baik saja."

Harry tertawa dengan canggung, "ah, tentu saja, ia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengajakmu keluar untuk membahas tentang Ron. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sepertinya Hermione mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Biasanya hampir tidak pernah Harry mengajaknya keluar tanpa Ron. Terutama sejak kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman satu sama lain untuk berada di satu tempat hanya berduaan tanpa ada Ron. Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, dapat dihitung dengan jari berapa kali keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua saja. Suasana kali ini pun jauh lebih canggung dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Dalam hati Hermione mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini sehingga Harry memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua saja dengannya.

Hermione menghela napas, "bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Di hadapan keduanya makanan yang telah terhidang nyaris tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Harry tampak serius memandangi makanan di piring di hadapannya, mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan Hermione yang tajam dan tertuju padanya. Hermione dapat melihat jakun sahabatnya itu bergerak saat ia menelan ludah.

"Harry, aku tidak punya waktu banyak," kata Hermione yang mulai merasa penasaran dan bosan karena harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendengar penjelasan dari penyihir yang berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan itu, "kalau kau tidak mengatakan keperluanmu dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, aku akan pergi. Aku lelah dan besok aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Harry akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hermione dengan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya, "sebelumnya, aku harap kau jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Hermione, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan Ron?"

Hermione terdiam. Menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini tidaklah mudah. Hermione adalah penyihir yang pintar ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan seperti ini biasanya penuh dengan jebakan. Ia memiliki beberapa hal yang ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Tentu saja kedua sahabatnya itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya tapi itu tidak berarti lantas ia membuka semuanya di depan mereka. Ada satu dua hal yang ia tidak bisa katakan pada Harry dan Ron. Hermione tahu, keduanya tahu salah satu dari hal-hal yang ia sembunyikan dari mereka. Masalahnya, Hermione tidak yakin apa hal yang telah mereka ketahui itu.

Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajah Hermione, Harry dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Sayangnya Harry tidak memiliki waktu banyak hari itu jadi ia merogoh saku kantongnya dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan meletakannya di atas meja, potongan artikel dari Daily Prophet pagi ini. Hermione memicingkan matanya, ia dapat mengenali fotonya di lembaran itu dan ia tidak sendiri. Di sebelah kolom berisi fotonya, dipasangkan berjajar foto lainnya dengan ukuran yang entah mengapa berukuran lebih besar dari fotonya. Penyihir berambut pirang di foto itu tampak tersenyum angkuh sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang tampak licin karena minyak rambut yang ia kenakan. Tentu ia mengenalinya.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione merampas potongan perkamen itu dan memicingkan mata membaca judul yang tercetak tebal dengan ukuran huruf yang menurut Hermione sedikit terlalu besar untuk sebuah rubrik gosip meski pun demikian ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengomentarinya. Dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir bawah terselip diantara gigitannya, ia membaca artikel yang jelas berisi tentang dirinya itu. Tangannya bergetar saat membaca nama penyihir yang menulis artikel itu. Katie Bell.

"Jadi?" Harry Potter berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian temannya itu dari potongan perkamen di tangannya, "ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku sekarang tentang semua ini?"

.

**"Alasan Dibalik Menghilangnya Hermione Granger dan Lajangnya Draco Malfoy"**

_London, Bell melaporkan, sebuah sumber yang bisa dipercaya telah menyatakan bahwa ternyata ada alasan khusus dibalik menghilangnya salah satu penyihir wanita paling berbakat di era ini, Hermione Granger (26) yang secara mengejutkan rupanya juga berkaitan dengan alasan dibalik lajangnya penyihir tampan berdarah murni yang juga merupakan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (27). _

_Seperti yang kita semua telah ketahui, Granger sebelumnya dikenal melalui skandalnya bersama Harry Potter (26) meskipun keduanya menolak untuk mengakui adanya hubungan khusus diantara mereka. Granger juga diketahui sempat memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pahlawan Quidditch dari Bulgaria, Victor Krum (30) yang meski berlangsung singkat namun juga penuh gelora. Sepertinya, selera Granger akan penyihir-penyihir tampan dan berpengaruh di dunia sihir tidak hanya berakhir di sana, saat ini beredar kabar bahwa penyihir yang juga bertarung melawan Pangeran Kegelapan itu kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Draco Malfoy yang tahun lalu dinobatkan sebagai penyihir lajang paling diincar, setelah menang tipis dari Potter, saingannya sejak masa-masa bersekolah di Hogwarts._

_Granger telah meninggalkan dunia sihir sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu hampir tidak pernah ada kabar tentang penyihir cantik bermata cokelat indah berkilau dengan senyum mempesona itu. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas dari menghilangnya Granger. Ia menghilang setelah menolak tawaran posisi di kementrian dan memilih untuk hidup sederhana jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia sihir. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Granger selama ia berada jauh dari dunia sihir. Sepertinya perlahan-lahan semua mulai melupakan keberadaan penyihir cantik itu sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tengah terlibat hubungan terlarang dengan Malfoy, yang notabene adalah penyihir berdarah murni sedangkan Granger sendiri, seperti yang kita ketahui, meskipun ia merupakan penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, lahir dan dibesarkan di keluarga muggle. Mengingat akan sejarah keluarga Malfoy yang merupakan keluarga berdarah murni yang selama ratusan tahun telah mempertahankan kemurnian darahnya, tentu saja dapat dimengerti alasan mengapa keduanya mencoba menutupi hubungan istimewa yang mereka miliki saat ini. _

_Menurut sumber yang dapat dipercaya, Malfoy sendiri tampaknya tengah dimabuk cinta terhadap Granger. _

_"Ia menolak untuk datang ke pesta dansa, ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan," kata sumber yang menolak untuk disebutkan namanya pada Bell, menurutnya ada banyak hal aneh yang ditunjukan oleh sikap Malfoy belakangan ini, "ia tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun. Ia terlihat seperti tidak tertarik. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di Malfoy Manor atau suatu tempat, mungkin saja ia menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Granger."_

_Tentu saja keterangan ini disertai keterangan lain yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya. Masih datang dari penyihir yang sama. Ia mengaku telah mendapati Granger dan Malfoy berciuman mesra di salah satu ruangan di Malfoy Manor._

_"Pagi itu aku datang untuk menceritakan tentang pesta dansa yang aku hadiri malam itu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan melihat Granger di sana. Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan membiarkan seseorang yang tidak berdarah murni untuk menginjakan kaki di dalam Manornya," kata sumber tersebut menjelaskan detail kejadian hari itu, "mengingat saat itu masih pagi sekali, besar kemungkinan bahwa Granger telah menginap semalaman di sana. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco akan tidur dengan penyihir yang tidak berdarah murni, tapi kalau ia sampai melakukannya sepertinya ia memang benar-benar mencintai Granger. Kurasa mereka telah menyembunyikannya cukup lama. Draco sudah terlalu lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita dan aku rasa sekarang aku mengerti, Draco jatuh cinta pada Granger." _

_(-baca juga halaman 7-8, Penyihir-penyihir yang Telah Dikencani Draco Malfoy sebelum Hermione Granger_

_Halaman 11, Perang Melawan Pangeran Kegelapan - Awal Kisah Cinta Romantis Granger-Malfoy)_

_._

**"Baiklah, ini sampah."**

Draco Malfoy melemparkan koran hari itu yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Ia tidak akan mengetahui tentang artikel bodoh yang menjadi berita utama hari itu kalau saja ia tidak menerima howler dari kedua orang tuanya hari itu. Ya, howler. Seorang penyihir berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun menerima howler dari ibunya, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Ia bisa mengerti akan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya akan berita yang ada di koran hari itu namun seharusnya keduanya bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah berita palsu. Ia tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Hermione Granger. Penyihir berdarah lumpur yang telah berkali-kali mempermalukannya...

Ia tahu siapa penyihir bodoh yang telah memberikan informasi bodoh itu. Blaise Zabini harusnya bersyukur bahwa kutukan tidak termaafkan akan diganjar dengan kecupan maut dementor kalau tidak ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengutuk Blaise dengan kutukan terkuat itu.

Blaise adalah teman dekat Draco, satu dari sedikit yang dipercayainya untuk dapat berkeliaran masuk ke dalam manor sesukanya saat kedua orang tuanya tidak di rumah. Tentu saja hal itu akan berubah sekarang. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Blaise akan berbuat sejauh itu, menyebarkan berita bodoh itu pada media massa. Draco terduduk di kursi di ruang kerjanya sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dalam waktu dua hari kedua orang tuanya akan pulang. Saat ini ibunya masih menenangkan diri dan mencoba untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang bersumpah akan menghapus Draco dari daftar nama anggota keluarga kalau ia benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang darah lumpur.

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ia telah terjebak di situasi yang tidak diperhitungkannya. Terlihat saat tengah bersama dengan Hermione Granger mungkin satu hal, tapi paling tidak, hanya dengan terlihat berdua dengan Hermione tidak akan membuat orang menyimpulkan hal sejauh itu tentang keduanya. Namun ia terlihat saat sedang berciuman dengan penyihir berdarah lumpur itu, di rumahnya di pagi hari setelah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Lalu kenapa ia mencium Hermione Granger? Draco membuka matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu. Ia bisa mengerti kalau yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah penyihir lain yang berdarah murni sepertinya, tapi ini adalah seorang Hermione Granger. Penyihir paling sok tahu yang pernah ditemuinya, berdarah lumpur dan berasal dari Gryffindor. Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah ia menikmati ciuman saat itu.

Draco mengerang dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja di hadapannya. Sekarang ia harus menghadapi kekacauan yang ia sebabkan sendiri dan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan diusir dari rumah dan dikucilkan para penyihir berdarah murni lainnya.

Satu ciuman dan hidupnya berantakan.

"Blaise sialan!" Draco segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

Draco menggumamkan 'accio, mantel' dan segera menyambar mantel tebal yang melayang ke arahnya dan buru-buru mengenakannya. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum semuanya menjadi di luar kendali. Dengan langkah terburu-buru penyihir berambut keperakan itu melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menyusuri koridor Malfoy manor yang berlantai marmer.

Sebuah rencana kini terbesit di otaknya dan ia tidak sabar untuk merealisasikannya. Kali ini ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan.

.

**Harry bersikeras bahwa ia akan tetap tinggal **sampai Hermione menceritakan semuanya sedetil-detilnya. Namun Hermione menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengatakannya nanti, di saat yang tepat. Ia juga mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu bahwa saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri dan berpikir. Agak sulit memang meyakinkan Harry bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja seorang diri namun pada akhirnya Harry menyerah dan setelah mengantarkannya pulang, penyihir yang telah berhasil mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terkejut setelah membaca pemberitaan tentang dirinya hari itu. Harry mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi besok untuk berbicara dengannya. Hermione hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya agar sahabatnya itu segera pergi. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dulu.

Ini kedua kalinya Daily Prophet menuliskan berita tidak benar tentang dirinya. Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang akan melihat kejadian pagi itu. Ia pikir pengamanan di Malfoy Manor sudah cukup kuat, namun pada nyatanya seseorang berhasil menyelinap dan melihat kejadian pagi itu. Ia mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bisa saja menuntut Daily Propeth karena telah menulis berita tidak benar tapi ia tetap harus menjelaskan tentang ciuman saat itu...

Wajah Hermione memerah saat ia terpaksa mengingat ciuman saat itu. Ia harus mengakui bahwa bahkan saat ini pun ia akan merasa berdebar-debar saat mengingat kejadian pagi itu. Rupanya rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy pandai mencium wanita bukanlah sekedar rumor.

"Paling tidak, ada satu-dua hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar," gumam Hermione dengan wajah separuh tertutup bantal. Saat itu ia terbawa suasana dan membalas ciuman Draco dengan antusias. Padahal ia sadar bahwa penyihir yang tengah diciumnya saat itu adalah penyihir yang sama dengan yang telah mengusik kedamaiannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Penyihir yang sama yang telah berkali-kali berusia mencelakakannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu depan apartemennya membuat Hermione bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Alisnya yang tebal merengut. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun malam ini. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil meraih tongkatnya. Kebiasaan lama sulit hilang. Ia kini terbiasa untuk bersikap waspada akan hal-hal kecil di sekelilingnya. Setelah melewati masa-masa gelap peperangan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, Hermione menjadi lebih waspada, terutama di malam hari.

Ia berjalan berjingkat menuju pintu utama apartemennya. Ia telah memasang beberapa mantera anti sihir hitam di sekeliling tempat tinggalnya tapi ia tidak boleh lengah.

Terdengar suara ketukan lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar tidak sabar.

"Granger, buka pintu ini sebelum aku meledakkannya, aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Hermione menghela napas. Ia mengenali suara itu. Tentu saja. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Draco akan datang mencarinya untuk membahas masalah berita tentang mereka yang ditulis Daily Prophet. Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Ia menggumamkan mantra untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya agar penyihir berambut pirang yang telah berdiri di depan pintunya sejak tadi itu bisa segera masuk.

Hermione bergeser dan memberi ruang pada penyihir berwajah masam itu untuk melangkah masuk. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tongkat sihir di dalam genggaman penyihir berdarah murni yang arogan itu. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Kau serius saat mengatakan akan meledakkan pintu apartemenku," Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kembali mengunci pintunya, saat ia berbalik ia dapat melihat Draco telah melepaskan jubahnya dan kini tengah duduk dengan santai di sofa.

Draco mendengus, "kau sendiri menyambutku dengan tongkat teracung, Granger."

Hermione malas berdebat jadi ia pun segera berjalan ke arah tamunya itu dan bersandar di tepian lain sofanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Hermione tahu ia tidak perlu berbasa basi karena mereka sama-sama mengetahui tujuan kedatangan Draco Malfoy ke apartemennya kali ini.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu apa yang Hermione maksud namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione akan langsung menanyakannya hanya beberapa detik setelah ia duduk di sofanya. Draco menghela napas, ia sendiri tidak suka kalau harus berbasa-basi.

"Blaise Zabini."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Blaise Zabini. Di tahun ke-enam mereka, Draco dan Blaise mulai menjadi sangat dekat dan bahkan saat dan setelah perang melawan Dia-yang-tidak-disebut-namanya, keduanya pun masih sangat akrab. Keluarga Zabini sendiri memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy, wajar kalau Blaise dapat keluar masuk Malfoy Manor sesukanya. Namun Hermione masih tidak mengerti mengapa Blaise berbuat seperti itu. Mungkin persahabatan di antara darah murni lebih dangkal dari yang ia pikirkan.

Hermione mendengus.

"Wow, temanmu sangat setia kawan, Malfoy," Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, "dan sekarang kita berdua berada dalam masalah karenanya."

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya, matanya yang berwana keabuan menyipit saat ia menatap Hermione, "kau lupa Granger, temanmu lah yang menulis artikel itu! Katie Bell adalah seorang Gryffindor sepertimu, aku tidak menyangka persahabatan antar Gryffindor tidak sehebat yang selama ini mereka agung-agungkan."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione terdiam dan tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Draco Malfoy. Wajahnya memerah dan menyadari hal ini Draco menyeringai puas. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa menang melawan Hermione Granger dalam sebuah perdebatan.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?" Kata Hermione masih dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia menyibakan rambutnya yang tergerai sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepian sofa, mencoba berada sejauh mungkin dari Draco, "ramuannya belum siap, tapi mungkin kita menghentikannya..."

"Kukira kau lebih pintar dari ini, Granger," senyum di wajah pucat Draco membuat Hermione ingin menamparnya. Penyihir itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelah tangannya mengusap dagunya yang runcing, "kita tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang, aku sangat membutuhkan ramuan itu dan setelah semua yang terjadi aku tidak mau semua menjadi sia-sia begitu saja."

"Lalu?" Hermione memicingkan matanya, ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai arah pembicaraan ini. Ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Draco berikutnya namun ia tetap bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan aku, Granger, kita bisa berpura-pura berkencan. Dengan demikian kita tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi bertemu untuk membuat ramuan itu," Draco merasa mual saat mengatakannya, ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa akan tiba hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan ide segila ini, "aku rasa kita tidak memiliki banyak pilihan saat ini."

Hermione memasang wajah terang-terangan jijik mendengar usul dari penyihir berambut pirang itu. Mimpi buruk dan kurang tidur pasti telah merusak sistem kerja otak penyihir itu. Seorang Draco Malfoy menyarankan agar mereka berkencan. Meskipun hanya pura-pura namun Hermione tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau tahu, kau boleh ambil semua telur peri yang ada. Lupakan soal perjanjian kita. Aku tidak berminat untuk terlibat dengan hal gila macam ini," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal gila bersama kedua sahabatnya namun berpura-pura berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau salah Granger, kau tidak memiliki pilihan di sini. Kau pikir kau bisa menghentikan pemberitaan di media tentang hubungan kita hanya dengan menghindar?" Mata Draco bersinar licik saat ia melanjutkan, "kita hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk sementara. Akan lebih mudah untuk mengumumkan bahwa kita telah berpisah dibandingkan dengan harus mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "seorang Malfoy yang terkenal benci dengan darah lumpur mengajukan ide seperti ini?" Melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah Draco mendadak Hermione mengerti ada apa di balik ini semua, "ah aku paham."

Draco bersiul kecil, "tentu saja kau paham. Apa yang tidak dipahami oleh Hermione Granger, nona-tahu-segala?"

Hermione mengacuhkan sindiran yang ditujukan padanya itu, "kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Dengan berkencan dengan seorang darah lumpur itu akan membuat pandangan masyarakat sihir pada keluargamu berubah. Dengan begitu kau akan memperbaiki citra keluargamu yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai pengikut pangeran kegelapan dan bahkan pelahap maut!"

Draco tersenyum kecil, "ya, tentu saja dengan resiko sedikit gunjingan di kalangan darah murni. Tapi itu harga yang pantas dibayar untuk apa yang akan aku dapatkan. Tentu saja semua orang akan menganggap keluarga Malfoy telah berubah dan ini akan menguntungkan kami. Di samping itu dengan memiliki seorang kekasih ibuku akan berhenti berusaha menjodohkanku dengan anak-anak sahabatnya. Dan aku tetap akan mendapatkan ramuanku."

"Ibumu tidak akan setuju. Ayahmu akan menghapus namamu dari karpet silsilah keluarga kalian."

Draco tertawa, "itu akan menjadi urusanku, Granger. Kau hanya perlu memainkan perananmu sebagai kekasihku. Tidak sulit, aku tahu kau sering berpura-pura."

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Hermione mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia mungkin telah pergi ke masalalu, membuat ramuan terlarang, dan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy, musuh abadinya, sama sekali tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Hermione tahu bahwa ia akan menyesali keputusannya kali ini.

Mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Ia masih tersenyum angkuh penuh percaya diri membuat Hermione ingin menampar wajah sombongnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

.

.

_**Author's Note: **_

Sorry lama. Sebelumnya, saya ingatkan lagi, latar belakang cerita ini AR alias alternate reality jadi berhenti berusaha menunjukan fakta2 yg ada di buku Harry Potter karena saya sengaja merubah beberapa hal demi kelangsungan cerita bukan karena saya tidak tahu. Ok?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Sweet Nightmare 7**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Hermione Granger **_menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Ini adalah baju keempat yang dicobanya dan ia masih merasa tidak puas. Baju berwarna kuning lembut itu dibelinya awal musim ini namun ia belum pernah mengenakannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup menyukainya, dibandingkan dengan ketiga baju yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Menghela napas panjang dan sekali lagi melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin Hermione memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menunjukan pakaian yang dipilihnya pada penyihir yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamunya sejak tadi.

Mendengar suara langkah Hermione memasuki ruang tamu, Draco Malfoy meletakan majalah Weekly Witch yang tengah dibacanya. Hermione berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya dan berputar sekali.

"Bagaimana?"

Draco mendengus, "kau bercanda?"

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak mengharapkan pujian tapi ia tidak suka mendengar nada bicara penyihir bermata biru keabuan itu. Ia merasa bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya ini jauh lebih baik dibanding yang sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku terlihat buruk mengenakan pakaian ini?" Hermione berusaha agar tidak terdengar marah. Ia tahu semakin ia terdengar kesal maka Draco akan semakin merasa senang, "warna kuningnya menonjolkan warna rambutku yang coklat sehingga terlihat kemerahan," Hermione mengulang kata-kata pelayan toko yang menjual pakaian itu padanya "potongannya juga membuatku terlihat lebih langsing."

Draco tertawa kecil setengah mencemooh, "itu yang kau dengar dari orang yang menjual sampah itu padamu?" Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kita akan pergi makan malam dan aku tidak mau duduk di meja yang sama dengan penyihir wanita yang terlihat seperti gabungan saus tomat dan mustard."

Wajah Hermione memanas, "baiklah! Lupakan soal makan malam! Sejak awal memang aku seharusnya tidak menyetujui rencana bodohmu!"

Draco tertawa kecil dan berdiri dari sofa panjang Hermione, "pakailah mantelmu, masih ada waktu sebelum jam reservasi kita. Kita akan mampir ke suatu tempat."

Hermione merengut kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "kau bilang kau tidak ingin makan malam dengan wanita yang terlihat seperti saus tomat dan mayones!"

"Mustard, bukan mayones," kata Draco mengoreksi Hermione, "ikut saja, kau akan tahu nanti. Cepat pakai mantelmu."

Hermione menghitung dalam hati sampai sepuluh untuk menahan emosinya sebelum akhirnya mengambil mantelnya dan mengikuti Draco berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa ia setuju dengan rencana yang diusulkan oleh musuh bebuyutannya itu. Seharusnya ia lebih pintar dari ini. Ia tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya belakangan ini dan ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari rasa sakit di ulu hatinya yang sering di rasakannya belakangan ini setiap kali bersama dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Daily Prophet dan Weekly Witch," kata Malfoy tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan melewati trotoar kota London, hari masih sore dan jalanan tidak begitu ramai setelah hujan seharian tadi, "temanmu, Bell, menulis untuk keduanya."

Hermione mencoba berjalan lebih cepat, menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah Draco yang lebih lebar darinya, "Weekly Witch adalah bagian dari Daily Prophet," gumam Hermione, ia menolak untuk meminta Draco memperlambat langkahnya meski pun ia mulai sedikit kewalahan menyusul langkah penyihir bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu, "lagi pula satu atau dua media sama saja. Intinya saat ini kita tengah menjadi sorotan. Sejak tadi juga aku merasa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan kita memberikan tatapan yang aneh."

"Kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah muggle saat ini, kurasa mereka melihat ke arah kita karena kau berjalan aneh, mati-matian berusaha menyusul langkahku," Draco mencoba untuk mengatakannya dengan wajah datar meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Ia menyadari sejak tadi bahwa Hermione mati-matian mencoba menyejajarkan langkah dengannya namun ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya.

Hermione merapatkan giginya, "kau menyadarinya dan sengaja mempercepat langkahmu."

Draco tertawa kecil, "kalau kau memohon dengan manis, aku akan memperlambat langkahku, Granger."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia tidak akan memohon pada penyihir angkuh yang menyebalkan ini. Ia memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang penyihir. Lagipula ia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang hanya akan menaikan ego seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco melirik sekilas ke arah Hermione yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah masam dan pipi memerah. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah penyihir itu. Ia merasa sangat puas telah berhasil membuat penyihir berambut coklat ikal itu merasa kesal.

"Sayang sekali," kata Draco sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan," padahal kalau kau mengatakannya dengan manis, aku bahkan mungkin akan menggandeng tanganmu."

"Haha, lucu sekali Malfoy," Hermione berkata tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "tawaran yang menggiurkan tapi tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku menolak."

Draco mendengus, "sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seluruh pasang mata di Leaky Cauldron<strong>_ memandang ke arah keduanya. Draco tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk menuju Diagon Alley tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah para penyihir yang mulai berbisik-bisik. Hermione tidak perlu mendengar apa yang mereka bisikan satu sama lain saat itu, ia dapat memastikan bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Malfoy saat itu.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tampil berdua di depan publik seperti ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka dan meski pun ia merasa sedikit gugup dan tidak nyaman ia tidak akan menunjukannya di hadapan Draco.

Diagon Alley masih tetap seperti biasanya. Tiga hal yang Hermione benci dari tempat ini, selain selera berpakaian para penyihir yang dapat dikatakan berbahaya adalah kebiasaan beberapa penyihir yang berjalan cepat di tengah keramaian dan beberapa kali mendorongnya sehingga ia harus menabrak punggung Draco yang berjalan di hadapannya.

Hermione mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit sehabis menabrak punggung Draco setelah seorang penyihir mendorongnya. Hal ini membuat Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia memicingkan matanya dan terdengar kesal namun Hermione balas memicingkan matanya dan menggeram. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco Malfoy mengintimidasinya seperti itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk akan mengatakan sesuatu, Hermione dikejutkan oleh tangan Draco yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Draco menggandeng tangannya menerobos keramaian Diagon Alley. Lagi-lagi berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada mereka namun Hermione tetap mengangkat dagunya tinggi dan berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Madam Malkin menyambut keduanya dengan ramah saat mereka memasuki tokonya yang masih tetap sama sejak terakhir kali Hermione mengunjunginya. Penyihir berdarah Prancis itu tampaknya sudah menunggu kedatangan keduanya. Ini membuat Hermione melemparkan pandangan curiga ke arah Draco yang memilih untuk pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Tuan Malfoy, Nona Granger, selamat datang," sambut penyihir berusia paruh baya dengan aksen Prancis yang kental itu, "aku sudah menyiapkan pesanan anda..."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia melirik ke arah Draco yang tampak tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Draco dengan nada bosan, ia menoleh ke arah Hermione dan menambahkan, "ganti pakaianmu sekarang juga."

Hermione tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun karena Madam Malkin sudah membimbingnya menuju ruangan kecil di sisi lain toko itu. Hermione menurut saja saat penyihir yang dulu juga membuatkan jubah seragamnya yang pertama saat ia diterima di Hogwart itu mengayunkan tonngkatnya dan melucuti pakaian yang Hermione kenakan. Satu ayunan tongkat lagi dari Madam Malkin dan kain yang tadinya terlipat di atas meja di seberang ruangan kini membalut tubuh Hermione membentuk sebuah gaun malam. Madam Malkin menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memperbaiki beberapa bagian sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya melekat di tubuh Hermione.

"Cantik sekali," Madam Malkin menepukan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Hermione yang masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan kaca besar di hadapannya, "kain yang dipilih tuan Malfoy adalah kain kualitas nomor satu dan juga model gaun yang dipesannya..."

"Malfoy memesan gaun ini untukku?" Hermione memotong perkataan Madam Malkin dengan dahi berkerut tidak percaya.

"Ya, kemarin Tuan Malfoy datang sendiri kemari, karena aku tidak memiliki ukuran anda, Tuan Malfoy berkata bahwa ia akan datang bersama anda hari ini untuk menyesuaikan ukurannya."

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia masih memandangi pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Gaun yang dikenakannya itu cukup sederhana namun terkesan mewah. Panjangnya hanya sedikit diatas lututnya. Gaun berwarna hijau tosca itu terlihat sangat cocok ia kenakan dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal karena ia harus mengenakan gaun yang dipilihkan Draco untuknya dan ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun itu.

Sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin sihir yang terus-menerus memujinya itu. Gaun itu sedikit mengembang namun tidak berlebihan, bagian punggungnya sedikit terbuka namun tidak berlebihan. Tidak terlalu banyak kulit yang terlihat namun gaun itu masih membuatnya terlihat seksi. Draco bahkan telah menyiapkan sepatu untuknya yang tampak serasi dengan gaun itu.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum di depan cermin yang terus menerus mengatakan berbagai macam pujian untuknya. Malam ini ia harus banyak tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini," <strong>_Ronald Weasley meremas potongan perkamen yang belakangan ini selalu dibawanya itu dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Harry yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ron, kau mengotori ruang kerjaku," gumam Harry sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memeriksa beberapa laporan.

Penyihir bertubuh jangkung itu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau membaca artikel itu kan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka melupakanku! Mereka menulis tentangmu dan Krum namun tidak tentangku!"

Awalnya Harry berniat tidak menghiraukan temannya itu tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia meletakkan pena bulu yang dipegangnya. Dengan sebelah tangan ia memijat pelipisnya, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulatnya memandang Ron.

"Kau bicara seolah itu adalah hal besar," Harry memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan memokuskan perhatiannya pada penyihir berambut merah di hadapannya itu, "mereka hanya lupa kalau kau dan Hermione pernah berkencan..."

"Lupa? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa lupa?" Harry memutar kedua bola matanya sambil terus mendengarkan celoteh temannya itu, "aku berkencan dengan Hermione selama tiga tahun!"

"Lima tahun," koreksi Harry.

"Ok, lima! Tapi mereka justru menulis tentangmu yang bahkan, uh, jangan tersinggung kawan, tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah mencium Hermione!" Ron memukul permukaan meja kayu itu dengan telapak tangannya membuat Harry berjengit namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Harry menggigit lidahnya agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Ron kalau sampai ia tahu bahwa ia bukannya tidak pernah mencium penyihir cantik yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka itu. Harry memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan celotehan temannya itu.

Harry sendiri yakin bahwa Hermione berharap bahwa ia segera melupakan kejadian hari itu namun ia dan Hermione, keduanya, sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka masih belum melupakan ciuman hari itu. Tentu saja saat ini mereka dapat bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka dan bersikap normal terhadap satu sama lain namun kejadian hari itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan keduanya. Walaupun kini keduanya telah mencapai kesepakatan tidak terucap bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah lagi membahas tentang kejadian hari itu atau membiarkan orang lain, terutama Ron, mengetahuinya.

"Dan apa menurutmu Hermione benar-benar tengah mengandung anak Malfoy?"

Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan. Sebenarnya ia masih enggan mengakui bahwa temannya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan musuh bebuyutannya, _musuh bebuyutan mereka. _Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya namun yang membuatnya cemas adalah reaksi Hermione saat ia mengkonfrontasinya dengan berita soal hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun itulah yang membuat Harry merasa cemas. Hermione tidak membantah kabar ini.

Saat bertemu dengan Hermione beberapa hari yang lalu ia terlalu fokus tentang kebenaran apakah Hermione benar berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy atau tidak, sampai ia lupa untuk memastikan kabar bahwa Hermione tengah hamil saat ini.

Harry mengangkat pundaknya, "entahlah," auror berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahunan itu menghela napas, "bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku tidak mengerti tentang tubuh wanita yang sedang hamil, atau ciri-cirinya. Tapi ia terlihat biasa saja. Sedikit syok saat aku menunjukan berita itu padanya tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh padanya."

Ron melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan mengangguk, "mom bersikeras akan mengirimkan burung hantu pada 'Mione tapi aku melarangnya."

Harry tersenyum membayangkan kesulitan yang harus Ron hadapi di rumah mengingat seperti apa Molly, "apa yang kau katakan pada Molly untuk mencegahnya?"

Kali ini giliran Ron yang mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "aku bilang bahwa 'Mione ingin menyampaikan kabar ini sebagai kejutan dan aku ingin agar Mom tidak merusak kejutan yang sudah 'Mione siapkan."

"Lalu? Bagaimana reaksi ibumu saat tahu bahwa kemungkinan ayah dari bayi Hermione adalah sepupu jauhmu, Draco Malfoy?"

Ron mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak ingin diingatkan bahwa ia dan Draco Malfoy sebenarnya masih memiliki hubungan darah, "mom melakukan yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat berita palsu tentangmu ditulis oleh Skeeter."

Harry tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu, "ia berhenti berlangganan Daily Prophet?"

"Daily Prophet, Weekly Witch... Semua yang memuat berita tentang 'Mione dan Malfoy. Mom mengatakan itu semua adalah omong kosong," Ron memutar bola matanya, "aku juga berharap kalau semua itu hanya omong kosong."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Wow, Granger."<strong>_

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "hanya 'wow'?"

Draco tersenyum miring sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Hermione, "kau mengharapkan pujian dariku?"

Hermione mendengus, ia melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Draco yang entah sejak kapan telah berganti pakaian dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat mahal dan setelan berwarna putih yang tidak kalah mewahnya, seperti biasa, darah murni dan kebiasaan pamer mereka.

Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco setelah ragu-ragu selama beberapa detik. Rasanya aneh saat Draco memperlakukannya dengan baik. Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya seharusnya adalah penyihir berdarah murni yang sombong, menyebalkan dan akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Harry Potter dan kedua kawan baiknya menderita. Entah sejak kapan musang pucat berdagu runcing itu tumbuh menjadi penyihir yang, Hermione menelan ludah, memesona.

"Ah, luar biasa, kalian terlihat serasi sekali," Madam Malkin menepukan tangannya, wajahnya berseri-seri melihat pakaian yang dibuatnya terlihat indah dikenakan kedua penyihir itu, "semua yang melihat kalian pasti merasa kagum sekaligus iri..."

Hermione menahan diri agar tidak memerah sementara Draco tersenyum angkuh mendengar pujian dari penyihir bertubuh kurus dengan jari-jari panjang lentik yang bergerak-gerak anggun setiap kali ia berbicara. Hermione sedikit terperanjat saat Draco tiba-tiba meletakan tangannya agar menggelayut di lengan kanannya. Hermione menengadahkan wajah untuk menatap Draco namun Draco tampak tidak menyadarinya, atau mungkin ia hanya tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah melepaskan mantra anti _apparation_ di tokomu?"

Madam Malkin tersenyum, "tentu saja, tuan Malfoy, anda bisa ber-_apparate _kapan saja anda inginkan."

Draco mengangguk. Lalu menoleh pada Hermione yang masih memegang lengannya, "jangan lepaskan lenganmu, oke?"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Malfoy!"

Draco hanya tertawa, kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum mereka ber-_apparate _diiringi bunyi letupan keras hanyalah, "jangan sampai muntah."

.

.

_**Author's Note: **_

oh aku update dengan cepat ~  
>:"D aku senang dengan responnya... jadi... kecepatan aku update juga dipengaruhi dengan review dan feedback dari reader. kenapa? karena feedback dari reader mempengaruhi moodku menulis. ok, sampai sini dulu. Maaf hanya 2000 kata. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Sweet Nightmare 8**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**.**

_**.**_

_**For Hime Ajeng and Ezza  
><strong>_

_**(yang berhasil aku pengaruhi untuk mencintai Dramione melalui cerita ini, hehe)  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Lucius Malfoy **_membaca surat yang diterimanya sore itu sekali lagi dengan mata menyipit sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membakar surat itu. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, istrinya yang juga berwajah kesal sepertinya tengah duduk di kursi antik panjang berwarna merah marun dengan secangkir teh di tangannya yang baru diminumnya beberapa teguk.

Narcissa telah membaca surat itu dan ia sendiri masih merasa tidak percaya atas apa yang dibacanya itu. Tadinya ia meminta agar peri rumah mereka membuatkan teh untuknya agar ia bisa menenangkan diri namun sepertinya cara itu tidak berhasil. Bukannya bertambah tenang, aroma teh earl grey yang dihirupnya justru membuatnya semakin bertambah pusing. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa putra satu-satunya yang selama ini selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu akan membuatnya pusing seperti ini.

Lucius bersandar di tepian meja yang ada di belakangnya dengan sebelah tangan memijit pelipisnya. Ia tahu Narcissa tidak akan membiarkannya menghapus nama Draco dari karpet silsilah keluarga mereka namun saat ini ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Ia tidak peduli meski pun Draco adalah pewaris satu-satunya yang ia miliki, ia tidak bisa membiarkan putranya itu bertindak kelewatan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak percaya, setelah apa yang kita lakukan untuknya, anak itu tumbuh menjadi seperti ini," Lucius menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu, rasa sayangnya pada anaknya itu tidak seberapa besar dibandingkan dengan rasa sayang Istrinya, "ia telah mempermalukan keluarga kita."

Narcissa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyipit seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Penyihir yang pernah bekerja untuk Pangeran Kegelapan itu tampak seolah tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Perlahan Narcissa membuka mulutnya, matanya menatap cangkir teh dipangkuannya, "aku rasa kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Lucius Malfoy mengenal istrinya. Ia telah menikahi penyihir wanita itu selama hampir tiga puluh tahun dan ia tahu bahwa meski pun ia hampir tidak pernah menentang suaminya, Narcissa juga memiliki pendirian yang sangat kuat. Sekali ia membuat keputusan, maka akan sulit untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran. Mungkin, inilah yang membuat Lucius memilihnya untuk menjadi istrinya dulu, namun saat ini ia sedikit khawatir bahwa istrinya itu bersebrangan pikiran dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucius sedikit berhati-hati.

Narcissa menghela napas dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir tehnya, "mungkin Draco benar. Ini adalah cara untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarga kita."

Lucius mengerutkan dahinya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak! Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal ini, ini sudah gila! Draco sudah gila dan sekarang kau pun ikut-ikutan gila!"

Narcissa menatap tajam ke arah suaminya itu, bibir tipisnya terlihat lebih tipis saat itu menunjukan bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda saat itu, "apa yang Draco tulis di surat itu benar, Lucius! Saat ini keluarga kita telah kehilangan segalanya. Setelah Pangeran Kegelapan dikalahkan, posisi kita sebagai darah murni tidak lagi berarti apa-apa! Kehormatan keluarga yang kau sebut-sebut itu sudah tidak lagi ada! Saat ini semua penyihir memandang kita sebagai bekas pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan, jaman telah berubah, Lucius!"

Lucius mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu benar, ia tahu itu namun ia juga tetap dengan pendiriannya. Darah murni yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia banggakan saat ini setelah Pangeran Kegelapan yang didukungnya berhasil dikalahkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Narcissa," kata Lucius akhirnya, kepalanya terasa sakit, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan dengan istrinya itu, "tradisi ini telah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun, tidak, ribuan tahun. Saat ini darah murni yang tersisa tidak banyak lagi. Kita harus mempertahankannya. Lagi pula, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni itu katakan kalau sampai mereka tahu..."

"Mereka sudah tahu, Lucius," kata Narcissa, kali ini ia terdengar lebih tenang, ia meneguk tehnya yang sudah mendingin itu, "tapi perlu kau ingat, saat ini mereka pun sudah tidak memiliki kehormatan, sama seperti kita. Masa-masa itu telah lewat, Lucius, untuk memperoleh kembali posisi kita di depan masyarakat sihir, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Dengan cara mengotori garis keluarga kita?" Kali ini Lucius tidak lagi terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, dengan dahinya yang berkerut seperti itu ia tampak lebih tua dari biasanya, "kita harus mempertahankan tradisi kita, itu satu-satunya yang kita miliki saat ini!"

Cangkir di tangan Narcissa menghilang dengan bunyi 'poof' pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya, "apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan itu, Lucius? Kita telah mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan dan pengikutnya, dan sekarang kau masih sungkan untuk mengkhianati tradisi?"

Tatapan keduanya bertemu selama beberapa detik. Lucius tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa detik. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan di mata istrinya itu. Ia pun menghela napas. Ia sadar bahwa istrinya terkadang bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Dia yang namanya tidak boleh disebut.

Lucius menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia telah kalah dari istrinya itu, "aku pikir, kau sangat marah saat mengetahui tentang hal ini."

Narcissa tersenyum penuh arti, "oh, Lucius, itu karena saat itu aku belum mengetahui soal cucu kita..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ada alasan khusus <strong>_mengapa Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berada di restoran itu malam itu.

Restoran yang terletak di pinggiran kota London itu sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat sihir. 'Mon Chou d'Amor' adalah sebuah restoran yang dimiliki seorang penyihir Prancis yang telah menetap di London selama puluhan tahun. Dari luar bangunannya tampak seperti gedung tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi namun yang para penyihir itu perlu lakukan hanyalah mengetukan ujung tongkat sihir mereka dengan perlahan sebanyak tiga kali sebelum membuka pintu 'gudang' itu dan mereka akan berada di dalam sebuah restoran mewah dengan pelayanan kelas satu.

Hidangan yang di hidangkan tentu saja sangat mahal. Satu porsi hidangan pencuci mulut saja bisa berharga lima galeon. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione menginjakan kali di restoran ini dan dalam sekejap ia, dan penyihir yang bersamanya, menjadi pusat perhatian penyihir-penyihir lain yang ada di sana.

Hermione masih merasa pusing, efek dari ber-_apparate _tadi. Tangannya masih menggelayut di lengan Draco yang berjalan di sisinya. Suara lembut musik yang mengalun dari sudut ruangan tidak sanggup menutupi suara bisik-bisik tamu lain yang secara terang-terangan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Selamat datang Monsieur Malfoy, Madamoiselle Granger, kami telah menantikan kedatangan anda," sambut seorang penyihir berpakaian rapi dengan rambut pirang menghilap disisir ke belakang, ia menunggu Draco melepaskan jubahnya sebelum menjentikan jarinya dan membuat jubah mahal itu menghilang, "mari saya antarkan ke meja yang telah anda pesan..."

Draco tersenyum angkuh, ia tampak menikmati perhatian yang tengah ditujukan padanya saat itu, "tentu saja," ia menoleh pada Hermione yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione terkejut saat wajah Draco tiba-tiba saja berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia merasa pusing dan mual namun ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berharap bahwa wajahnya tidak beruubah merah. Namun saat melihat seringai tipis di wajah Draco, ia tahu, wajahnya telah berubah merah.

Apa yang Draco Malfoy lakukan selanjutnya tidak hanya membuat Hermione terkejut namun juga seisi ruangan itu membelalak kaget. Hermione dapat mendengar suara pekikan kecil datang dari beberapa arah. Wajahnya bertambah merah dalam waktu sepersekian detik sementara Draco tampak tidak peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tangan Draco kini berada di pinggang Hermione, menarik tubuhnya agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Saking dekatnya posisi mereka saat itu Hermione dapat mencium aroma lembut _cologne _mewah yang Draco gunakan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus membiarkan tangan penyihir berkulit pucat itu terus berada di sana atau menepisnya. Namun anehnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan atau tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan tangan Draco Malfoy di pinggangnya. Bahkan saat Draco menarik tubuhnya dengan mesra ke arahnya saat mereka berjalan mengikuti penyihir berambut pirang yang akan menunjukan meja mereka itu, Hermione merasa rasa mual dan pusingnya sedikit berkurang.

"Silahkan duduk, Monsieur, Madamoiselle, saya akan meninggalkan menunya untuk anda, silahkan panggil nama saya, Cassel, kalau anda sudah siap untuk memesan."

Draco mengibaskan sebelah tangan untuk mengusir pelayan itu. Cassel membungkuk sekali sebelum ber-_apparate _menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco berdua di meja mereka yang berada di sudut ruangan, sedikit terpisah dari meja-meja yang lain sehingga tamu lain tidak bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka namun juga masih di ruangan yang sama sehingga semua orang bisa melihat ke arah mereka. Hermione yakin pasti Draco sengaja telah mengatur posisi ini untuk tempat duduk mereka. Ia tahu Draco bisa saja memesan sebuah ruangan VIP yang terpisah dari tamu-tamu lain, bagaimana pun itu lebih terdengar seperti apa yang akan seorang Malfoy lakukan untuk menunjukan perbedaan posisi mereka dengan para penyihir lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah tipe yang mudah merasa pusing hanya dengan melakukan _apparate, _Granger," Draco membuka buku menu yang tersedia di hadapannya, "namun aku akan memujimu sedikit karena paling tidak kau tidak muntah dan mempermalukanku di depan publik."

Hermione mencengkeram buku menu di hadapannya, "aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Siapa pun akan merasa mual kalau harus melakukan _side-along apparate _Malfoy. Dan itu tidak lucu. Kau melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, aku bisa saja kehilangan kuping atau hidungku karenamu."

Draco tersenyum kecil namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku menu di hadapannya, "membiarkanmu ber-_apparate _sendirian? Kau bahkan tidak tahu tujuan kita. Lagipula aku mendapatkan lisensiku dengan nilai tinggi. Aku cukup lihai melakukannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir," lalu ia menambahkan dengan sedikit humor di nadanya, "meskipun akan sangat menarik kalau harus melihatmu kehilangan hidungmu."

Hermione memicingkan matanya dan menatap penyihir pirang itu. Draco menyadari tatapan Hermione padanya namun ia berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan membaca daftar menu dengan santai. Ia sangat menikmati reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kutu buku dari Gryffindor itu setiap kali ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Sejak dulu saat mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, Draco merasa senang setiap kali bisa membuat Hermione uring-uringan. Meski pun sering kali perbuatannya itu berujung dengan hal buruk dan memalukan yang menimpanya sendiri namun ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengganggu Hermione. Bahkan kadang-kadang, ia lebih suka mengincar Hermione dibandingkan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Potter.

"Aku terkejut," gumam Hermione sambil menutup buku menunya, ia telah memutuskan apa yang akan dipesannya, "kau tidak memesan ruangan VIP. Cukup pintar," Hermione mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia telah memuji Draco, namun ia melanjutkannya, "dengan begini mereka semua dapat melihat kita bersama."

Draco menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi namun lalu bibir tipisnya itu membentuk sebuah senyuman, "ah, aku memesan tempat ini, karena aku pikir kau tidak akan menyukai ruangan VIP, Granger."

Tentu saja itu bukan jawaban yang Hermione harap akan keluar dari mulut seorang Draco Malfoy. Memang benar ia bukanlah tipe penyihir yang menyukai hal-hal mewah dan berlebihan, makan malam di ruangan VIP di restoran semahal ini sejujurnya memang akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan mempertimbangkan hal ini.

Menyadari ekspresi di wajah Hermione, Draco tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali memasang wajah menyebalkannya, "apa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau pesan?" Hermione mengangguk, Draco pun menepukan tangannya sekali untuk memanggil Cassel.

memicingkan matanya dan terdengar kesal namun Hermione balas memicingkan matanya dan menggeram. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco Malfoy mengintimidasinya seperti itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk akan mengatakan sesuatu, Hermione dikejutkan oleh tangan Draco yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Padma Patil <strong>_tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Saudara kembar dari Parvati Patil yang merupakan teman seasrama Hermione semasa sekolah itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa malam ini ia akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih langka dibanding gerhana matahari total dan demi jenggot Marlin, ia tidak pernah mengira dalam hidupnya bahwa suatu hari nanti akan tiba saat dimana Hermione, penyihir wanita paling berbakat di angkatannya akan berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy, salah satu penyihir terkaya dan tampan di Hogwarts pada masa mereka bersekolah dulu.

Penyihir berkulit gelap dengan darah India itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu. Meski pun dalam suasana remang-remang seperti itu, ia bisa memastikan bahwa itu memang benar-benar Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy, tidak salah lagi.

Saat ini pelayan yang melayani meja itu tengah menghidangkan makanan pesanan mereka dan Padma semakin yakin melihat senyum angkuh di wajah Draco saat ia meminta pelayan itu untuk meninggalkan mereka bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu baik dengan Hermione atau Draco dan ia harus mengakui bahwa keduanya tampak berubah. Draco kini bertubuh lebih tinggi dan tidak seramping dulu sedangkan Hermione kini tampak jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan saat ia melihatnya di pesta dansa di tahun keempat mereka saat itu.

"Rupanya berita itu benar," desis Padma, sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya tidak percaya.

Penyihir laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya juga menatap ke arah yang sama dengan teman kencannya itu namun matanya lebih terfokus pada penyihir wanita dengan gaun hijau yang terlihat memesona itu.

"Hermione dan Malfoy?" Seamus Finnigan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Saat ia membaca berita tentang hubungan khusus yang dijalin mantan teman seasramanya yang juga berada di Laskar Dumbledore bersamanya itu dengan pemimpin dari asrama Slytherin itu ia hanya tertawa karena itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah dibacanya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione akan kehilangan akalnya setelah lama meninggalkan dunia sihir dan tinggal di tengah-tengah Muggle. Ia tahu bahwa Ron dan Hermione berpisah setelah Ron berselingkuh dengan Lavender Brown, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa syok yang diakibatkan oleh kejadian itu akan begitu hebat sampai Hermione kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berkencan dengan orang yang pernah beberapa kali berusaha mencelakainya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Padma lagi, Seamus hanya mengangguk setuju, mata keduanya masih tertuju pada pasangan yang tampak tengah menyantap makanannya itu, "Hermione sangat beruntung..."

Seamus menoleh ke arah teman kencannya itu dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu, "apa?!"

Padma menghela napas, lalu melempar pandangan bosan pada Seamus, dibandingkan dengan Draco, Seamus terlihat sangat membosankan, "apa kau tidak lihat betapa tampannya Draco Malfoy? Aku yakin Hermione pasti menggunakan ramuan cinta untuk mendapatkan Draco Malfoy," ia kembali menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan penuh harap, "kudengar, Draco juga sangat jago di ranjang..."

Tiba-tiba saja Seamus kehilangan nafsu makannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Dengan begini, besok kita akan kembali menjadi <strong>_**headline**"

Draco Malfoy tersenyum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai terbiasa berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Hermione yang berada di zona bebas mantra _apparate_. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana besok ia akan menerima banyak burung hantu yang menanyakan tentang kebenaran rumor itu. Dan tentu saja, permintaan untuk melakukan wawancara. Ia sudah memperhitungkan hal ini sejak awal. Saat ini, mengantarkan Hermione pulang ke apartemennya pun sudah ia perhitungkan sejak awal sebagai salah satu bagian dari rencananya. Ia tahu, penyihir serba tahu yang juga merupakan kekasih sementaranya itu bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Draco tidak keberatan kalau pun Hermione bisa membaca pikirannya saat itu karena saat ini ia berada di posisi yang lebih diuntungkan.

Sebenarnya Hermione sudah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran penyihir pirang itu sejak ia memaksanya untuk mengenakan mantelnya. Hermione juga mengetahui, sama seperti bagaimana Draco menyadari, bahwa saat ini, mereka berdua tengah diikuti seseorang. Hermione tidak merasa cemas atau takut, ia bisa menduga siapa yang mengikutinya saat itu. Lagi pula ia dan Draco adalah dua orang yang bertahan hidup setelah melewati masa-masa peperangan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia sihir. Hanya penyihir bodoh yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Lagi pula, ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka. Hermione dan Draco, entah sejak kapan mulai bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing dan berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata.

Hermione baru menyadarinya saat mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Kali ini, Draco memperlambat langkahnya tidak seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi. Hermione sempat tidak menyadarinya karena saat itu kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sepertinya ia telah minum kelewat banyak _dragon __wine _tadi. Wine dunia sihir jauh lebih keras dan memabukan dibandingkan dengan wine yang biasa _muggle _minum. Setelah lama tidak menyentuh minuman para penyihir, Hermione merasa sedikit mabuk. Ditambah lagi kepalanya masih pusing karena effect _side-along apparate _yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Baiklah, kita sampai di sini."

Draco berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen tempat Hermione tinggal. Hermione membalikan badannya dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan bingung, "kau tidak akan masuk?"

Draco tersenyum. Entah mengapa sinar bulan yang menimpa rambutnya membuatnya berkilauan, mengingatkan Hermione pada tokoh _vampire _yang populer di kalangan _muggle _belakangan ini. Namun Draco terlihat lebih tampan. Jauh jauh jauh lebih tampan.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap ke dalam mata kelabu Draco. Ia pasti benar-benar mabuk. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Draco tampan sebelumnya.

Penyihir laki-laki itu balas menatap Hermione.

Oh, baiklah, ia selalu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Draco memang sangat tampan. Dan seksi. Ia hanya enggan untuk mengakuinya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin masuk dulu? Uh... Teh?"

Draco memicingkan matanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "teh?"

Hermione seperti terhisap oleh tatapan mata Draco. Rambut pirang keperakan, wajah tampan dan senyuman yang menggoda... Mungkinkah ia memiliki darah _veela _mengalir dalam tubuhnya?

"Atau yang lainnya," saat Hermione sadar, hidungnya telah bersentuhan dengan hidung Draco, kakinya berjingkat dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Draco.

Draco melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hermione, menarik tubuh penyihir wanita itu agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih tersenyum, "yang lainnya?"

Hermione memejamkan matanya secara naluriah.

"Terdengar menarik."

Dan bibir Draco pun menyentuh bibir Hermione.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_****__Aku update dengan cepat! hahaha. Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini :D  
><em> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Sweet Nightmare 9**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Kali ini Draco Malfoy tidak lagi bermimpi buruk. **_Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Semalam, sejak ia mengantar Hermione pulang ke apartemennya sampai pagi ini, ia masih belum tidur sama sekali. Ah mungkin ia telah mencoba untuk tidur beberapa kali sepanjang malam namun gagal dan tanpa ia sadari tahu-tahu saja malam terlah berganti pagi dan ia masih terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Hermione.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

Draco Malfoy menghela napas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Punggungnya terasa sakit. Tentu saja setelah semalaman...

Sementara itu, sebaliknya, Hermione dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Ia juga tidak bermimpi buruk seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena begitu lelapnya ia tertidur. Ia telah minum terlalu banyak alkohol semalam dan kelelahan. Mungkin ia tidak pernah terbangun dengan perasaan lebih nyaman dari pagi ini. Tidurnya semalam meski pun tidak terlalu lama namun sangat nyenyak. Mata cokelatnya perlahan terbuka dan disambut langit-langit kamarnya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memokuskan pandangannya tapi Hermione tetap tersenyum. Pagi ini ia awali dengan perasaan senang.

Masih sambil terbaring terlentang di ranjangnya Hermione kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, puas dengan kualitas tidurnya malam itu, "semalam aku tidak bermimpi buruk sama sekali."

Draco memutar bola matanya, tentu saja ia tahu itu, penyihir wanita itu tertidur pulas seperti bayi naga yang baru menetas. Ia menggumam sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "ya, sepertinya kau tidur nyenyak sekali."

Hermione tertawa kecil, "ya, mungkin minum _dragon wine _seperti semalam sesekali boleh juga. Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan merasa seperti ini saat bangun di pagi hari... Aku bisa terbiasa seperti ini..."

"Tentu saja," Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai menggerutu, matanya masih menatap langit-langit, "kau tidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya tidak sepertiku."

Hermione membuka matanya, "hm? Kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Memangnya salah siapa aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Draco terdengar kesal namun Hermione hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam dan tersenyum lebar, "kau menyalahkanku?"

Akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi. Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengerang sedikit saat merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk punggungnya. Sofa milik Hermione bukanlah tempat untuk tidur yang nyaman. Setelah berbaring di sofa itu semalaman, Draco bisa merasakan beberapa ruas tulang punggungnya berubah posisi. Ia tidak bisa mentransfigurasi sofa itu menjadi tempat tidur karena keterbatasan ruang di apartemen Hermione jadi ia harus puas dengan membuat permukaan sofa itu sedikit lebih nyaman. Namun masih ada hal lain yang mengganggunya...

"Kau mendengkur!" Tuding Draco pada Hermione yang masih berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _queen size _itu, "semalaman! Kau tidur di tempat tidur seluas itu sendirian dan mendengkur! Aku tidak percaya!"

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "aku tidak mungkin mendengkur."

"Kau mendengkur!" Kata Draco frustasi, "lagi pula, kenapa aku harus tidur di sofa sementara kau tidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat?!"

"Aku sudah memberikan selimut tebal untukmu, Malfoy," kata Hermione mengingatan, kali ini ia tidak lagi berbaring melainkan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan punggung tersandar, "lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan? Aku tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu? Itu tidak akan terjadi bahkan bila Voldemort bangkit lagi. Semalam seseorang mengikuti kita karena itu aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam apartemenku untuk mengecohnya. Aku juga membiarkanmu menciumku. Tapi aku belum segila itu untuk membiarkanmu tidur di tempat tidurku."

Draco kehilangan kata-kata. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa semalam seseorang mengikuti mereka ia bisa melihat kilatan cahaya blitz dari arah barat dan karena itu mereka membiarkan siapa pun yang mengikuti mereka itu untuk mengambil foto mereka berciuman karena memang itulah tujuan mereka berkencan semalam, untuk menyebarkan rumor tentang diri mereka sendiri.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik tapi pada akhirnya Draco membuka mulutnya lagi, "apa kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu kalau kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama? Apa kau takut bahwa kau akan menyukainya?"

Hermione menguap lebar dan meregangkan badannya, ia menoleh ke arah Draco dan melemparkan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'apa kau sudah gila?'.

Draco meninggalkan sofa tempatnya tidur itu dan melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur Hermione. Hermione memicingkan matanya saat Draco duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, mencoba memperingatkan Draco agar tidak mendekat lebih dari itu dengan tatapan matanya.

"Padahal semalam, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk bercinta denganku," senyum di wajah Draco kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, "kau seharusnya menyesal..."

Hermione mendengus ia meraih jepit rambut di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menjepit rambut panjangnya ke atas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menoleh ke arah Draco yang masih tersenyum dan memutar bola matanya sebelum berdiri meninggalkan tempat tidurnya menuju dapur, "aku sedang berbaik hati jadi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, apa kau mau segelas kopi?"

"Hmm," jawab Draco mengiyakan sambil memandang sosok Hermione dari belakang. Hermione tidur dengan mengenakan t-shirt berwarna biru muda yang sedikit longgar dan celana pendek yang sedikit ketat berwarna putih. Draco tidak pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya tapi Hermione memiliki pinggul yang cukup seksi. Dan dengan rambutnya yang dijepit ke atas pagi itu ia bisa melihat lehernya yang jenjang. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil tetap memandangi tubuh bagian belakang Hermione.

"Aku akan membuat roti bakar dan telur setengah matang," Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco dan mendapatinya tengah menatapnya, Hermione menggeram, "berhenti menatapku seperti itu atau aku akan mentransfigurasimu menjadi bajing, Malfoy!"

"Hey!" Protes Draco, ia masih merasa sensitif setiap kali ada yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian di tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kejadian itu selamanya, "kau tidak perlu semarah itu, aku hanya melihat, ok? Kau tidak akan rugi apa-apa hanya karena aku melihatmu kan!"

Hermione baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di kaca jendelanya. Ia menoleh pada Draco masih dengan memicingkan matanya, "itu pasti burung hantu yang membawakan koran hari ini, bukakan jendela untuknya."

Draco tidak percaya bahwa Hermione berani memerintahnya seperti itu. Tapi ia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa ia melakukan seperti apa yang Hermione perintahkan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Ia menyibakan tirainya yang berwarna kuning gading lebih dulu sebelum membukakan jendelanya dan membiarkan seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam melesat masuk dan menjatuhkan koran hari itu ke atas meja makan.

Hermione berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan dua piring berisi sarapan mereka. Setelah meletakan kedua piring berisi roti dan telur itu Hermione membukakan sebungkus biskuit burung hantu dan memberikannya pada burung hantu berukuran cukup besar itu. Burung itu menghabiskan biskuitnya dengan lahap sebelum kembali terbang keluar melalui jendela yang masih dibiarkan terbuka.

Hermione membuka koran yang baru saja diterimanya itu dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat halaman pertama di koran paling laris di dunia sihir itu.

"Wow," gumam Hermione sambil menunjukan halaman pertama yang menunjukan gambar sepasang penyihir yang tengah berciuman mesra itu, "apa menurutmu mereka tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

.

**Malfoy-Granger Kencan Terang-Terangan**

**London, **Bell menulis, setelah semua desas-desus yang beredar selama ini mengenai hubungan terlarang antara Draco Malfoy (27) dan Hermione Granger (26), akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunjukan secara terbuka hubungan asmara yang tengah mereka jalin.

Semalam keduanya tampil berdua secara terang-terangan di restoran 'Mon Chou D'Amour' yang selama ini dikenal juga sebagai tempat berkumpulnya penyihir-penyihir terkenal. Keduanya tampak mesra dan tidak menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka.

Seluruh pasang mata di Mon Choi D'amour tertuju pada pasangan itu semalam. Keduanya tampak dimabuk asmara dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Para penyihir yang melihat keduanya yakin bahwa tatapan Malfoy pada Granger adalah tatapan seorang penyihir yang dimabuk cinta.

"Ia menggenggam tangan Hermione dan menatap matanya. Aku rasa ia melamar Hermione semalam!" Nona Padma Patil (27) bercerita pada _Daily Prophet, _"Aku duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka, jadi aku yakin aku bisa mendengar Malfoy membisikkan kata-kata lamaran pada Hermione."

Perlu kita ingat bahwa Granger dan Malfoy berasal dari kalangan yang berbeda. Granger, meskipun ia adalah salah satu pahlawan yang telah membantu Harry Potter (26) dalam masa peperangan hanyalah seorang penyihir yang terlahir dari orang tua _Muggle_. Kalau benar rencana pernikahan keduanya akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat, hal ini berarti Malfoy telah menentang keluarganya untuk dapat bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Namun terlepas dari benar tidaknya rencana pernikahan Malfoy dan Granger, keseriusan keduanya terbukti dari kemesraan yang ditunjukan keduanya. Malfoy yang dikenal sebagai seorang _cassanova _memperlakukan Hermione bagai seorang putri.

"Ia memesan sebuah gaun dariku. Warna hijau tentu saja, kata Tuan Malfoy, hijau adalah warnanya dan ia ingin Nona Granger mengenakannya. Dan oh, Nona Granger terlihat menawan saat mengenakannya!" Madam Malkin, desainer terkemuka pun mengakui bahwa Malfoy terlihat bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, "ini pertama kali tuan Malfoy memesan gaun dariku. Mungkin ia pernah memberikan hadiah pada kekasih-kekasihnya yang sebelumnya tapi ini pertama kali ia memesan gaun secara khusus untuk seseorang."

Sikap tidak biasa yang ditunjukan Malfoy pada Granger jelas menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Granger, yang meskipun kelahiran _Muggle _namun memiliki kecantikan yang tidak kalah dari penyihir berdarah murni yang selama ini dikencani Malfoy. Tidak hanya memberikan hadiah yang tidak biasa pada Granger, Malfoy juga mengantarkan Granger pulang ke apartemennya dengan berjalan. Sebuah tindakan yang biasa dilakukan seorang _Muggle _laki-laki pada kekasihnya. Tampak jelas bahwa Malfoy mencoba untuk mempelajari kebiasaan _Muggle _untuk Granger. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa pernikahan keduanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu? -Bell

(Foto: Malfoy dan Granger bergandengan tangan di Diagon Alley)

(Foto: Malfoy dan Granger berciuman di depan apartemen Granger.)

(Foto: Malfoy dan Granger masuk ke apartemen Granger di tengah malam)

(Foto: Meja dimana kemungkinan Malfoy telah melamar Granger)

.

_"Aku tidak percaya, Katie menulis sampah seperti ini!" _

Ron mencampakan koran yang baru dibacanya ke atas meja di hadapannya. Di seberang meja, adik perempuannya yang tengah hamil kini duduk sambil minum susu hangat. Sudah dua hari ini ia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena suaminya sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Skotlandia. Pagi ini suasana di meja makan keluarga Weasley sedang cukup tegang. Semula diawali dari koran pagi yang memuat berita tentang Hermione dan Draco Malfoy. Ron tampak marah sedangkan Molly menolak untuk membaca koran tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak laki-laki bungsunya ituu masih saja percaya pada koran yang mulai diragukan keaktualannya itu. Ginny sendiri tampak tenang. Ia telah melewati fase-fase itu. Kali ini ia mampu menerima berita itu dengan lebih baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Ron, tapi kalau kau belum melihatnya, mereka memiliki bukti. Foto Hermione dan Malfoy berciuman. Di depan apartemen Hermione, tepatnya," Ginny sedikit menikmati ekspresi marah di wajah kakaknya itu. Ia tahu Ron mencintai Lavender namun penyihir berambut merah itu tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia masih merasa tidak senang kalau Hermione ternyata telah memiliki kekasih baru. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa kekasih baru Hermione adalah Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutan mereka semasa sekolah dulu, "kau hanya cemburu, Ron."

Wajah Ron berubah senada dengan rambutnya saat ia membentak adiknya itu, "aku tidak cemburu, Ginny! Ini soal Malfoy! Argh! Aku mencemaskan Hermione! Kau tahu seperti apa Malfoy. Ini semua pasti rencana busuknya. Ia pasti mengancam 'Mione dengan sesuatu sehingga ia tidak menolak."

"Ah, aku juga mencemaskan itu," Molly mengerutkan dahinya, semalam ia dan Arthur juga telah membicarakannya. Mungkin saja Malfoy menggunakan cara licik untuk membuat Hermione mau berkencan dengannya.

Ginny tertawa kecil, "oh ayolah, Mom, Ron... Kalian berlebihan. Malfoy mungkin memang licik, tapi jaman telah berubah, Pangeran Kegelapan telah dikalahkan dan perang telah selesai... Lagi pula kita tidak boleh lupa kalau Malfoy juga cukup banyak membantu dalam peperangan kan?" Ginny meletakan cangkir susunya ke atas meja dan tersenyum, "lagi pula memangnya kalian pikir Hermione adalah penyihir yang bisa diancam? Malfoy mungkin licik tapi Hermione kita juga sangat pintar, ia mungkin memiliki alasannya sendiri..."

Molly menghela napas. Ia mengerti apa yang putri satu-satunya itu katakan tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Hermione. Ia tahu seperti apa keluarga Malfoy. Mereka bukanlah penyihir dengan catatan sejarah yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Lagipula, kalau ternyata Hermione dan Malfoy benar-benar berkencan, bukankah itu romantis?" Ginny menyeringai, ia baru menyadarinya belakangan ini namun ia sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan kalau temannya itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Draco Malfoy, "lagi pula Malfoy cukup tampan untuk Hermione..."

Ron menatap Ginny dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa hari dimana adiknya memuji Draco Malfoy akan tiba.

"Jangan lupa, Draco adalah darah murni, sedangkan Hermione adalah darah... Uh," Ron menyadari tatapan memperingatkan yang dilemparkan ibunya padanya, "..._tidak murni._"

"Justru disitu lah letak romantisnya!" Ginny mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, matanya tampak berbinar-binar, "aku yakin Lucius Malfoy tidak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Ron memutar bola matanya, "kau terlalu banyak membaca bacaan _muggle, _Ginny."

Ginny hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau memang tidak terselamatkan lagi Ron. Bukan hanya tidak peka kau juga tidak romantis. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin membuat Hermione jatuh cinta pada Malfoy."

Ron memicingkan matanya, "kupikir kau lebih pintar dari ini, Ginerva."

Ginny mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya, "ini bukan soal logika, ini soal naluri. Dan naluri penyihir yang sedang hamil biasanya tepat."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Molly berubah pucat, "hamil... Kalau Hermione benar hamil dan itu adalah anak dari Draco Malfoy..."

"Bayi mereka akan tampan," Ginny menepukan kedua tangannya. Ibu dan kakaknya melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya padanya, "kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya... Kalian sudah lihat kan di koran tertulis bahwa mereka tampak begitu saling jatuh cinta!"

"Kau tidak bisa segampang itu pada apa yang tertulis di koran sampah itu," geram Ron.

"Aku tidak percaya," Molly memijat pelipisnya, mendadak ia merasa pusing. Ia dan keluarga Malfoy masih memiliki hubungan darah dan ia tahu seperti apa keluarga itu, "tidak sampai aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Ginny meletakan gelasnya di atas meja, "mudah saja," katanya sambil tersenyum, matanya berkilat penuh makna, "kenapa kita tidak mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama kita?"

.

_**"Pesta di Malfoy Manor?"**_

Malam itu seperti biasa Hermione mengaduk ramuan di sudut ruangan sementara Draco berbaring terlentang sambil membaca buku di sofa antik mewah di sisi lain ruangan. Hermione benci harus mengakuinya namun belakangan ini ia mulai terbiasa berada di Malfoy Manor, meracik ramuan dan berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari penyihir pria nomor dua yang paling dibencinya setelah Volddemort. Dari sikap Draco kepadanya ia juga bisa melihat bahwa penyihir berdarah murni itu mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di Manornya.

"Ya, ibu dan ayahku akan puulang minggu depan dan mereka berniat mengadakan pesta," Draco menjelaskan dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa, "seperti biasa kami akan mengundang penyihir-penyihir kelas atas, mungkin juga Menteri Sihir."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya sambil menambahkan beberapa potong akar mandragora ke dalam ramuannya, "artinya ramuan ini harus dikerjakan di tempatku."

Draco menutup bukunya dan menggumamkan mantra. Buku tebal itu melayang meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruang kerja Draco untuk bergabung dengan buku-buku lainnya di rak bukunya, "bukan itu yang aku maksud, Granger. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk memamerkan hubungan kita di depan publik."

Hermione menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau ingin aku datang?!"

"Tentu saja," Draco tersenyum miring sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, "ini sebuah ajang pencitraan yang langka. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku."

"Dan mereka setuju?"

Draco hanya menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk beberapa saat ramuannya terlupakan, "tidak, ini sudah melampaui perjanjian kita. Tidak, seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak melakukan ini... Ini gila... Aku hadir di tengah pesta yang dipenuhi para penyihir berdarah murni?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Draco masih tersenyum angkuh, "bayangkan, kalau mereka tahu kita berkencan, _mungkin _itu akan mengubah pandangan mereka tentang penyihir berdarah lumpur sepertimu? _Mungkin..."_ Ada konspirasi di nada bicara Draco berikutnya, "ini akan merubah dunia sihir? Bayangkan, darah murni dan darah lumpur hidup damai berdampingan?"

Tentu saja Draco tidak benar-benar peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masyarakat sihir atau semacamnya. Ia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Hermione lemah dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Para penghuni Griffindor selalu haus akan perubahan. Mereka selalu ingin menjadi semacam pahlawan... Dan Draco mencoba memanfaatkan hal ini.

Selama beberapa menit Hermione mencoba memikirkan akan kata-kata Draco itu. Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh, ia juga tahu bahwa Draco memiliki niat lain dibalik semua ini, hanya saja apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu cukup masuk akal. Hubungan mereka akan menciptakan satu pandangan baru yang akan membawa perubahan yang cukup positif. Sekarang ia merasa ragu, ini adalah satu kesempatan yang seharusnya bisa ia manfaatkan...

Hermione menghela napas, paling tidak ia tidak akan membiarkan Draco menang telak darinya. Ia juga harus mengajukan syarat.

"Baiklah, aku akan hadir di pesta itu," ia mengerutkan dahi saat mengatakannya, bagaimana pun ia masih tidak suka dengan ide harus hadir di sebuah pesta yang dipenuhi dengan penyihir berdarah murni yang selama ini selalu mencemoohnya, "tapi aku akan mengajukan satu syarat."

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah syarat dari seorang Hermione Granger bisa sama sulitnya dengan memenangkan turnament Triwizard. Draco menelan ludah. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang jadi ia pun tersenyum penuh percaya diri, sekali lagi menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya yang menyebalkan, "syarat apa?"

Hermione sedikit ragu saat akan mengatakannya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya tapi kalau ia harus merasa tidak nyaman dengan berada di kelilingi penyihir-penyihir yang tidak disukainya, maka paling tidak ia ingin agar Draco juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Penyihir berambut bergelombang itu menghela napas, ini juga bukan pilihan yang menyenangkannya tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia tidak boleh membuat Draco Malfoy merasa menang, "hari Jumat besok, luangkan waktumu, keluarga Weasley mengundang kita makan malam."

Dalam sekejap senyun di wajah Draco sirna. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat, nyaris transparan saat ia mendengar nama salah satu keluarga penyihir yang paling ia benci. Keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang sama rendahnya dengan darah lumpur. Bahkan nama mereka telah dihapus dari karpet silsilah keluarga mereka. Membayangkan harus duduk mengelilingi meja yang sama dengan mereka dan makan makanan yang sama... Tidak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku menolak."

"Kalau begitu aku juga menolak untuk datang ke pesta itu," kata Hermione tenang, ia telah mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya kembali, "kita harus bermain adil, Malfoy. Aku juga kerepotan harus menjelaskan hubungan kita pada mereka dan akan lebih baik kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku dalam hal ini."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak," ulangnya dengan wajah serius, "aku tidak akan datang."

.

.

Author's Note:

Ok sorry lama. I have a life out there ok. Kalau dipaksa update saat ga mood nanti chapternya pendek dan gak jelas. -w- dan kalau terus dipaksa ujung2nya endingnya malah ngaco. That's it. Inspiration won't come everyday dudes, get it straight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Sweet Nightmare 10**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sepuluh tahun setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan berakhir, Hermione masih dihantui mimpi buruk. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya penyihir yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

**.**

_**.**_

_**"Tidak," ulangnya dengan wajah serius, "aku tidak akan datang."**_

Jadi apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini?

Draco Malfoy mengedipkan matanya. Ia telah mengatakannya dengan tegas dan jelas bahwa ia tidak akan menghadiri undangan makan malam dari keluarga Weasley. Sudah cukup buruk ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hermione si darah lumpur yang sok tahu belakangan ini, ia tidak ingin memperburuknya dengan bergaul dengan keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah. Tidak, ia sudah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menginjakan kakinya di _The Burrow_, atau dimana pun yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Weasley.

Jadi kenapa ia ada di sini saat ini? Menghabiskan Jumat malamnya yang berharga di gubuk tua reyot yang bau kamper dan keju, duduk di meja makan sempit berdesak-desakan dengan tujuh orang lainnya di dapur keluarga Weasley.

Demi janggut Merlin. Dia, Draco Malfoy, penyihir yang pernah menjadi pelahap maut, pasti telah kehilangan akal sehatnnya.

Ia melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Hermione yang tampak tengah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Neville, yang terlihat lebih gugup dari biasanya. Draco menduga sikap Neville itu ada kaitannya dengan keberadaannya di sana saat itu. Tentu saja. Tidak ada seorang pun dari asrama Gryffindor yang pernah menyangka bahwa suatu hari mereka akan makan malam di meja yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy.

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Semua ini salah penyihir wanita sialan itu.

"Jadi," dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi sunyi saat si bungsu Weasley, yang saat itu tengah hamil membuka mulutnya, tatapannya tertuju pada Draco dan matanya berkilat penuh minat, "apa kau suka makanannya?"

Draco menelan ludah. Tatapan tajam Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya jelas menandakan ancaman yang akan dilakukannya kalau Draco tidak bersikap sesopan mungkin. Draco menatap piringnya yang masih penuh. Ia belum menyentuh stik daging dombanya sama sekali. Sejak tadi ia hanya memotongnya kecil-kecil tanpa benar-benar memakannya.

Dengan canggung ia menusuk sepotong kecil daging domba dengan garpunya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya beberapa kali sebelum buru-buru menelannya. Ia dapat melihat Hermione menatapnya penuh minat. Ia pasti menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Draco tunjukan berikutnya.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, "terlalu banyak merica," gumamnya sambil menelan ludah dan menambahkan dengan senyum kecut, "tapi cukup lezat."

Molly tertawa mendengarnya. "Terima kasih telah jujur, daging dombanya adalah masakan Ginny." Molly melirik ke arah anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, "ia memang selalu menambahkan banyak lada dan merica ke dalam masakannya semenjak hamil. Kalau rasanya terlalu kuat untukmu, coba sup kentangnya, yang itu masakanku."

"Well, sedikit lada tidak akan merusak rasa masakan, kan?" Ginny memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali tersenyum jahil ke arah Hermione dan melirik Draco sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia belum puas menggoda musuh bebuyutan semasa sekolahnya itu. "Apa Hermione selalu memasak untukmu?"

Draco yang baru saja menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya itu melirik ke arah Hermione lewat sudut matanya. Nona sok tahu itu terlihat tenang saat mengiris dagingnya. Sepintas ia terlihat acuh namun senggolan di lutut Draco bernada ancaman. Ia harus menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

Penyihir berambut pirang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau sarapan dihitung, yah, Hermione selalu membuatkannya untukku tiap kali aku menginap di apartemennya."

Yang ia maksud dengan 'selalu' dan 'tiap kali' sebenarnya hanya satu kali, saat ia terpaksa menginap di tempat Hermione beberapa waktu lalu.

Hermione menendang kaki Draco di bawah meja namun yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Kau sarapan di tempat Hermione?"

Ron yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam dengan dahi berkerut melemparkan pertanyaan ketus pada Draco. Lavender yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik ke arah tunangannya itu sebelum berpaling pada Draco yang tersenyum angkuh (namun entah bagaimana terlihat seksi) mendengar pertanyaan satu dari tiga orang yang paling dibencinya di Hogwart dulu.

"Tentu saja. Aku lelah karena kurang tidur tiap kali menginap di tempat Hermione, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa sarapan. Ya kan sayang?" Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Hermione yang tengah menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat, "Hermione membuatku terjaga sampai pagi, benar-benar kucing yang nakal..."

Wajah Ginny dan Lavender memerah mendengarnya, Neville tersedak, dan Draco bisa melihat uap panas keluar dari telinga Ron Weasley begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Arthur berdeham, wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi ia telah berjanji pada Molly bahwa ia akan menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Hermione dan Draco. "Jadi, hubungan kalian sudah masuk ke tahap serius ya?"

Hermione tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Draco tidak pernah terlibat hubungan yang serius." Kali ini giliran Draco yang menendang kaki Hermione namun ia tidak peduli. "Draco hanya sedang penasaran..."

Hermione bermain aman. Kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Draco tidak terlalu serius maka ia tidak perlu repot menjelaskan saat mereka berpisah nanti. Tapi sepertinya Draco tidak sependapat dengannya karena lagi-lagi ia menendang kaki Hermione untuk memperingatkannya.

Molly mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap Draco dan Hermione bergantian dengan tidak puas. "Jadi kalian tidak berhubungan dengan serius?"

Hermione meminum wiski apinya dengan anggun. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Draco menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet yang disediakan. Tujuh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Hermione hanya sedang kesal karena cemburu."

Hermione menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Draco, nyaris menumpahkan wiskinya ke taplak meja, "apa?!"

"Sayang," Draco menangkap sebelah tangan Hermione dan mengangkatnya ke dekat bibirnya sebelum mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "jangan khawatir, aku dan Astoria tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Berapa kali harus kutegaskan. Aku serius menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Untungnya Draco sempat menggumamkan mantra penghilang rasa sakit tepat sebelum Hermione menginjak kakinya dengan tumit sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya.

.

_"Kau lihat tadi? Mereka benar-benar saling jatuh cinta!"_

Ron memutar kedua bola matanya. Di hadapannya kini terhidang secangkir susu hangat. Segera setelah Draco dan Hermione meninggalkan _the Burrow_ perbincangan, yang nyaris bisa dikatakan serius, segera dimulai. Pembicaraan mereka, tentu saja, tentang hasil pengamatan mereka selama makan malam tadi tentang hubungan Hermione dan Draco Malfoy.

"Jatuh cinta? Kau pasti bercanda," cemooh Ron pada adik satu-satunya yang tengah hamil itu. "Mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain."

Lavender yang baru saja menyesap susu hangatnya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi menurutku Ginny benar, keduanya tampak serasi."

Lavender Brown bukanlah penyihir favorit Ginny Weasley. Bahkan setelah Ron melamar Lavender, Ginny tidak merasa begitu cocok dengan penyihir berkulit kecoklatan itu, tapi kali ini ia senang karena Lavender setuju dengannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau ada yang salah denganmu Ginny, karena kau sedang hamil dan hormonmu mengacaukan otakmu," Ron menoleh ke arah Lavender dengan tatapan menuduh, "tapi kau, Lavender! Kau harus berpikir jernih! Mereka tampak canggung!"

"Mereka hanya tidak terbiasa tampil berdua! Ron, mereka terbiasa bermusuhan selama ini." Ginny menjelaskan dengan kesabaran luar biasa, "mereka hanya belum terbiasa untuk menunjukan kemesraan mereka di depan publik."

"Atau mungkin mereka memang bukan tipe pasangan yang suka pamer," timpal Arthur yang tampaknya kali ini memihak putrinya.

Ron memicingkan matanya, "apa kalian lupa siapa Draco Malfoy? Seperti apa seorang Malfoy? Mereka jahat!"

Molly yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya tampak serius berpikir, "tapi setidaknya Malfoy mau datang dan makan malam bersama kita, dan sikapnya tadi cukup sopan. Sepertinya Hermione memberi pengaruh baik baginya."

Suaminya mengangguk setuju, pria berambut merah itu tampak serius saat mengatakan pendapatnya. "Jaman telah berubah, Nak, perang telah usai dan jangan lupa, biar bagaimana pun, Draco Malfoy pernah bertarung bersama kita melawan Pangeran Kegelapan..."

"Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kalian semua! Tolong katakan sesuatu, Harry! Kau tahu seberapa menyebalkannya Malfoy kan?"

Kali ini Ron mendelik ke arah Harry yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. Bahkan saat makan malam penyihir bermata hijau itu tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata saat ditanya. Harry bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya itu dan menghela napas.

"Kalau Hermione sudah mengambil keputusan, aku rasa lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur. Hermione bukan anak-anak lagi. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan." Harry menambahkan buru-buru saat melihat wajah Ron bertambah merah, "bukan berarti aku menyetujui hubungan mereka. Aku hanya berpendapat kita sebaiknya tidak ikut campur."

"Tapi kita harus menyelamatkan 'Mione! Malfoy pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri! Ia ingin memanfaatkan Hermione!" Ron bersikeras, "kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Ron, kau tahu, saat ini kau bersikap seperti seorang pacar yang tengah cemburu," gumam Ginny sambil melirik ke arah Lavender yang agaknya mulai terganggu dengan sikap histeris tunangannya itu, "Hermione bukan penyihir bodoh, ia tahu cara melindungi dirinya sendiri!"

Ron mengumpat kecil yang tidak luput dari pendengaran Molly Weasley. Penyihir paruh baya itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan pada putra bungsunya itu, "Ronald Weasley, jaga kata-katamu."

Tapi rupanya Ron masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan penyihir yang akan mendukungnya. Kali ini matanya tertumpu pada adik iparnya yang sejak tadi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menyadari tatapan teman sekelasnya dulu semasa sekolah itu, Neville buru-buru mengambil sepotong biskuit dan mengunyahnya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia enggan terlibat dengan perdebatan tanpa arti ini.

Kesal karena semua orang seperti menentangnya, Ron beranjak dari kursinya dengan frustasi dan berjalan meninggalkan meja dapur, "aku tidak mengerti! Kalian akan lihat sendiri nanti kekacauan macam apa yang akan dihasilkan hubungan mereka!"

Ron berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ber-_apparate _entah kemana.

Lavender menatap Ginny dengan bingung, "ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu."

Ginny mendengus dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "siapa yang tahu."

.

_**"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus marah-marah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau mau. Datang menghadiri undangan makan malam para Weasel dan bersikap sopan pada mereka. Apa kau pikir mudah untukku bersikap seperti itu pada mereka?"**_

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia memeriksa kekentalan ramuannya dengan wajah merah. Ia masih belum berganti pakaian dari yang dikenakannnya untuk jamuan makan malam tadi, hanya saja kali ini ia menjepit rambutnya ke atas asal-asalan. Draco mengawasi punggungnya sambil berbaring miring di sofanya. Hermione sudah berhenti marah-marah sebenarnya, kali ini ia memilih untuk menunjukkan kejengkelannya dengan cara lain yaitu mendiamkan Draco dan Draco tidak suka ini.

"Hey wanita, katakan sesuatu!" Draco mulai gusar. Ia terbiasa berdebat dengan Hermione, didiamkan seperti ini membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, "aku masih belum mengerti dimana kesalahanku. Kalau kita memang berniat berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih sebaiknya kita menunjukkannya dengan akting yang tanpa cela bukan? Itu yang aku lakukan!"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya namun tentu saja Draco tidak dapat melihatnya dari posisi mereka saat ini. Alih-alih menjawab, Hermione membalik halaman buku petunjuk pembuatan ramuan yang tergeletak di lantai di hadapannya, mengecek apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mencampurkan potongan rambut _Veela _ke dalam ramuannya. Selama beberapa saat ia sibuk membaca petunjuk yang tertulis di buku itu sehingga tidak sadar bahwa Draco telah beranjak dari sofa kulit panjangnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Hermione memekik dan menjatuhkan buku itu kembali ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebum pelan saat Draco menarik pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadapnya. Dalam sekejap mata coklat kehijauannya bertemu mata biru keperakan Draco yang menatapnya tajam ke dalam matanya, membuatnya nyaris sulit untuk bernapas.

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, wanita," desis Draco sambil memicingkan mata, "dan aku tidak suka kau tidak menghiraukanku seperti itu saat aku sedang bicara."

Hermione menelan ludah dan menahan napas. Wajah Draco begitu dekat dengannya dan ia terlihat begitu marah. _Begitu tampan. _Wajah Hermione memerah menyadari apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya. Ia pasti sudah gila. Ia tidak menganggap Draco Malfoy, penyihir menyebalkan yang selalu merasa lebih dari yang lainnya, tampan. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada Draco Malfoy.

Tentu saja ia tahu itu tidak benar. Ia _sangat _tertarik pada Draco Malfoy. Bahkan sejak mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwart, saat Draco masih merupakan pemimpin asrama Slytherin yang sepertinya memiliki misi untuk mengacaukan hidup semua murid asrama Gryffindor yang ditemuinya. Ia diam-diam menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Draco bisa jadi sangat seksi, tapi tidak pernah sebelumnya ia menatapnya sedekat ini. Ya ia benar. Mata biru keabuannya itu memang sangat seksi, terutama dari jarak sedekat ini.

Mungkin ia sudah gila karena memikirkan hal seperti ini, tapi Draco Malfoy berani bersumpah bahwa Hermione Granger tertarik padanya. Tatapannya saat itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin dicium. Draco telah bersama dengan beberapa gadis selama ini dan ia tahu apa maksud tatapan semacam ini. Matanya tertumpu pada bibir Hermione yang berwarna kemerahan. Ya, ia tidak keberatan menciumnya. Sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala Hermione, tanpa sadar ia membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mengering. Tatapan mata Draco seperti membuatnya salah tingkah. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa seperti itu. Ia membenci Draco Malfoy. Penyihir berdarah murni itu telah menghancurkan bertahun-tahun kehidupannya di Hogwart dan ia memiliki sejuta alasan lain yang mendukungnya untuk membenci Draco. Lalu kenapa ia merasa frustasi karena Draco tidak juga menciumnya?

Ia masih ingat seperti apa rasanya ciuman Draco malam itu di depan apartemennya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ciuman Draco memabukkan. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak penyihir wanita yang pernah Draco cium tapi ia tahu bahwa Draco adalah pencium yang ulung. Kalau saja malam ini ia kembali menciumnya...

Seperti menyadari kegelisahan Hermione, Draco memindahkan satu tangannya perlahan ke pinggang ramping penyihir berambut cokelat gelap itu dan perlahan menundukkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Hermione nyaris bersorak dalam hati saat Draco akhirnya menciumnya dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari, matanya perlahan terpejam dan ia balas mencium Draco seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling jatuh cinta.

Draco tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasukinya malam itu tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati ciuman ini. Ia menyukai bibir Hermione yang terasa lembut di bibirnya dan panas tubuh Hermione yang menjalar ketubuhnya saat ia menarik pinggangnya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bisa mencium Hermione selama berjam-jam dan tidak akan merasa bosan. Dari suara-suara kecil yang dikeluarkan Hermione, tampaknya penyihir wanita yang disegani itu pun sependapat dengan Draco.

Sayangnya meskipun ia menyukai mencium penyihir cantik di hadapannya ini, keduanya butuh bernapas dan pada akhirnya Draco harus menjauhkan diri dari Hermione. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dan wajah pucatnya yang kini bersemu merah, ia menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi si pintar kelahiran Muggle, Hermione Granger. Penyihir yang sangat ia benci.

Mata keduanya kembali beradu dan dari posisi sedekat ini Draco bisa menghitung bintik-bintik di wajah Hermione dan merasakan panas napas yang dihembuskannya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Hermione Granger terlihat seseksi ini dimatanya, dengan bibir kemerahan sehabis dicium dan mata setengah terpejam, Draco tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya lagi.

Dan melakukan hal lainnya.

"_Malfoy," _suara Hermione terdengar bergetar saat ia berbicara, "cium aku lagi..."

Selama ini Draco telah sering mendengar Hermione mengatakan sesuatu yang pintar namun tidak pernah yang sepintar ini. Dengan senang hati ia memenuhi permintaan Hermione dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

.

_**"Pesta di Malfoy Manor?"**_

Wajah di perapian itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "ya, pesta ini di adakan akhir pekan depan dan menurut sumber yang sangat bisa dipercaya, Hermione Granger akan berada di sana."

Katie Bell tampak setengah tidak percaya, dahinya berkerut seolah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, "Lucius dan Narcissa akan membiarkan penyihir berdarah tidak murni seperti Hermione berada di pesta elit mereka?"

Blaise Zabini yang muncul di perapian kamar Katie secara mendadak malam itu tertawa kecil. Aksen Italianya terdengar sedikit lebih kental malam itu, "aku yakin ada hal lain yang mereka lebih ingin lakukan dibanding mengundang darah lumpur ke pesta mereka, tapi aku juga yakin mereka memiliki alasan lain yang cukup kuat hingga mereka harus menyingkirkan harga diri mereka kali ini. Oh, aku tahu ini akan jadi berita yang menarik untukmu, _cara mia*."_

Katie tampak sedikit ragu. Ia menatap penyihir berkulit kecoklatan di perapiannya itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin, "aku tidak diundang."

Lagi-lagi Blaise tertawa renyah, "tentu saja... Kau pikir kenapa aku memberitahumu, manis... Aku ingin kau hadir sebagai pasanganku di pesta itu. Aku yakin Lucius dan Narcissa tidak akan keberatan kehadiran tamu dari tabloid Weekly Witch."

Senyum di wajah Katie merekah. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat penyihir berwajah tampan itu tertarik padanya tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak kesempatan untuk meliput peristiwa yang langka ini, keluarga Malfoy tidak pernah mengundang darah lumpur sebelumnya dan ia bisa mencium berita yang menarik dari pesta yang akan diadakan minggu depan itu.

"Jadi? Kau akan datang kan?"

Katie tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Oh tentu saja, aku harus datang."

.

Author's Note:

*cara mia: sayangku (bhs Italia)


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Nightmare 11

.

**Hal pertama yang Hermione Granger sadari **pagi hari saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya adalah bahwa pinggangnya terasa sakit sekali. Ia mengerang sedikit, masih dengan mata terpejam, menolak untuk bangun dan masih ingin untuk bermalas-malasan. Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari bahwa bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya saat ini bukanlah bantal yang biasanya ia gunakan. _Siapa yang peduli? Ini terasa nyaman, dan..._

Selanjutnya ia menyadari bahwa bantal itu bergerak.

Atau lebih tepatnya benda yang sebenarnya bukan bantal itu.

Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya ada berbagai macam hal yang Hermione sadari. Matanya terbuka dan rasa kantuknya hilang namun ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak dan beranjak dari posisinya saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri jejak ingatannya atas apa yang telah terjadi semalam, dan mengumpulkan fakta-fakta yang didapatnya pagi ini.

Pertama, bantal yang digunakan saat ini adalah sebuah lengan, seseorang berbaring di belakangnya, dengan sebelah tangan menjadi alas kepala Hermione dan sebelah tangan lagi melingkar di pinggang penyihir berambut cokelat itu, seolah mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari posisi itu.

Kedua, dari apa yang ia rasakan, kulit bertemu kulit, maka aman untuk mengatakan bahwa saat ini keduanya sama-sama tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, dengan kata lain, telanjang.

Ketiga...

Sangat sulit untuk memikirkan poin ketiga dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia harus melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum berpikir dengan tenang tentang langkah selanjutnya. Ya, pertama-tama ia harus menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian, lalu setelah itu...

"Bisakah kau tidak banyak bergerak, aku masih mau tidur."

Hermione harus mengakui bahwa suara serak Draco Malfoy di pagi hari terdengar seksi namun saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi suara penyihir pria berambut pirang keperakan itu. Setelah menggeliat beberapa saat akhirnya Hermione berhasil membebaskan diri dari pelukan Draco, yang entah mengapa sama keras kepalanya saat tidur seperti saat terbangun. Mendengus puas atas kemenangannya, Hermione menoleh melalui pundaknya untuk melihat apakah Draco benar-benar masih tertidur pulas.

Itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

Sangat salah.

Wajah Hermione memerah dan ia segera buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size _itu. Dengan wajah merah padam ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan buru-buru mengenakannya sambil berdoa dalam hati bahwa Draco tidak akan terbangun sampai dia meninggalkan tempat ini

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Hermione mengenakan pakaiannya. Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ia tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang sebab ia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerang pria tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan tubuh telanjang bulat itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya untuk kurangnya pengendalian diri yang dimilikinya. Semua ini salah Draco Malfoy yang tampak begitu tampan, seksi, dan tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

Tentu saja. Semua ini salah Draco Malfoy. Ya, penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang penyihir laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan bernama Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bukanlah wanita yang akan tidur dengan sembarang pria. Selama ini ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki pengendalian diri, nyaris sempurna. Bertahun-tahun berkencan dengan Ronald Weasley membuatnya belajar untuk mengendalikan diri dan mengingat ia belum pernah sekali pun melontarkan kutukan tidak termaafkan pada Ron, bisa dibilang pengendalian dirinya nyaris sempurna.

Sampai Draco Malfoy datang dan merobohkannya hanya dengan satu ciuman.

Satu ciuman yang sangat seksi.

Wajah Hermione berubah semakin merah saat ia mengingat kembali ciuman semalam yang mengawali semuanya. Tentu saja... Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa begitu banyak penyihir wanita yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa berada di ranjang yang sama dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Tadinya Hermione berpikir bahwa penyihir-penyihir bodoh itu terlalu berlebihan memuja Draco Malfoy, namun sekarang ia cukup mengerti perasaan itu. Tentu saja ia tidak memuja Draco seperti yang para penyihir wanita itu lakukan, hanya saja ia mengerti bahwa berada di ranjang Draco dan bercinta semalam suntuk dengannya memanglah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Sial.

Hermione menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Ia harus belajar lebih banyak lagi mengendalikan diri.

.

**Hal pertama yang Draco Malfoy sadari **saat ia, akhirnya, benar-benar terbangun dari tidur pulasnya siang itu adalah bahwa kedua orang tuanya berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang merupakan gabungan antara kesal dan tidak percaya. Narcissa melipat kedua tangan rampingnya di depan dada dan mengangkat dagunya. Matanya terpicing tajam saat ia memandang anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, yang berbaring telanjang, hanya berbalut selembar kain sprei tipis yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Draco mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum beralih memandang ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, yang entah mengapa terlihat sedikit bangga. Draco menguap lebar dan menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak semalam.

"Ayah, Ibu?" Draco bangun dan duduk dengan malas-malasan, ia mengusap kelopak matanya dengan sebelah tangan, "kapan kalian kembali ke Inggris?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan anak kesayangannya itu Narcissa menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak percaya!" Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Draco, "lagi-lagi kau membawa wanita ke Manor kita?! Apa kau sudah gila! Saat ini yang kita tidak boleh membiarkan skandal sekecil apapun tersebar, apa kau mengerti?! Aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti mengencani sembarang wanita, hanya saja, pikirkan posisi kita! Saat ini semua orang berpikir bahwa kau dan gadis darah lumpur itu berkencan, kalau sampai prilakumu inu tersebar, ini akan menyakiti perasaan para pengagum darah lumpur itu dan kau tahu akibatnya?"

Draco tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Lucius, yang meskipun tidak semarah istrinya namun ada nada tegas dalam perkataannya.

Penyihir berwajah tampan itu menggelengkan dan tersenyum geli, "jangan khawatir, tidur dengan kekasihku bukanlah sebuah skandal..."

Wajah Narcissa yang tadinya merah padam kini berubah pucat pasi, "kau memiliki kekasih selain Granger?!" tiba-tiba saja penyihir wanita cantik bertubuh kurus itu merasa pusing, "apa kau tahu apa artinya ini bagi keluarga kita?"

"Tidak ada kekasih lain, hanya Hermione Granger."

Ibunya menatap Draco dengan bingung, "Tapi katamu baru saja..."

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya, "_well, _maksudku, wanita yang bercinta denganku semalam adalah Hermione Granger."

Kalau tadi wajah Narcisa sudah cukup pucat maka kali ini wajah penyihir berdarah murni itu kini berubah transparan. Ia bertukar pandang dengan suaminya dengan panik namun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lucius pun tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia memicingkan mata menatap putra sematawayangnya yang kini tengah menguap lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berkencan dengan Hermione Granger? Ini bukan hanya akal-akalanmu saja?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa maksud ibu."

"Oh kau tahu apa maksudku," Narcissa mengibaskan sebalah tangannya, bibirnya tampak lebih tipis dari biasanya, ia menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Ia tahu bahwa putranya itu sangat licik, seperti tipical seorang pewaris keluarga Malfoy, "kau selalu menolak semua rencana perjodohan yang kusiapkan untukmu. Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura mengencani seseorang akan membuatku menyerah mencarikan calon istri untukmu..."

Draco tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya masih mencurigai tentang hubungannya dengan Hermione tapi ia sangat mengenal ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ibunya hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar telah memiliki hubungan yang serius. Tentu saja ibunya benar. Draco masih belum mau terikat dan masih ingin menikmati kebebasannya namun Narcissa tidak akan berhenti menekannya untuk segera menemukan calon istri untuk dinikahi. Draco telah menggunakan hubungannya dengan Hermione sebagai alasan untuk menghentikan usaha perjodohan ibunya. Hermione adalah partner yang tepat untuk rencananya ini karena ia berbeda dari penyihir wanita lain yang dikenalnya. Penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni lainnya tidak akan puas dengan menjadi pasangan pura-puranya. Mereka akan menuntut lebih darinya, tapi Hermione Granger berbeda. Ia adalah wanita pertama yang meninggalkan kasurnya secara diam-diam di pagi hari setelah mereka bercinta. Sebenarnya itu cukup melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria tapi itulah yang membuat Hermione berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Tanpa sadar Draco tertawa kecil membuat kedua orang tuanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Lucius curiga.

Draco hanya berdeham kecil untuk menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan berpakaian sekarang dan bersiap-siap," kata Draco sambil kembali meregangkan ototnya, "ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Granger... Dan oh, jangan khawatir tentang pestanya, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

.

**Hermione melampiaskan kekesalannya** dengan membersihkan seluruh rumahnya. Ia mencoba menata ulang semuanya secara manual, tanpa bantuan sihir, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ini adalah satu kebiasaan yang dimulainya semenjak ia mejauhkan diri dari dunia sihir dan kembali membaur dengan para _muggle._

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat sampai di rumahnya adalah mandi dan membersihkan diri. Segera setelah berganti pakaian ia mulai menata ulang seisi rumahnya. Membuang barang-barang yang sekiranya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Menjelang waktu makan siang, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengenali apartemennya lagi. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk mengganti wallpapernya dengan warna yang lebih cerah.

Setelah memandang sekelilingnya dan merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Hermione menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi sofa panjang miliknya. Menarik napas panjang dan menikmati aroma pengharum ruangan yang baru disemprotkannya. Ia merasa lebih baik. Tentu saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia berada berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari penyihir sialan yang sudah menjebaknya semalam.

Menjebaknya.

Tentu saja, semua ini adalah rencana Draco Malfoy. Entah apa yang diinginkan penyihir angkuh itu darinya tapi Hermione tahu bahwa satu-satunya alasan mengapa seorang Malfoy mau merendahkan diri untuk bercinta dengan darah lumpur sepertinya adalah karena ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Entah apa dan apa pun itu, Hermione tidak akan memberikannya.

Hermione mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kalau Harry dan Ron sampai tahu... Tunggu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Harry dan Ron. Lagipula keluarga Weasley mengira ia dan Draco Malfoy benar-benar berkencan... Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk mencegah dirinya melontarkan umpatan atas kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya.

Sekarang semuanya menjadi begitu rumit. Sebelumnya semua sudah cukup rumit dengan kesepakatan konyol yang mereka buat, kini hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ini terjadi di luar kendalinya... Hermione merasa begitu bodoh. Sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak perlu bekerjasama dengan Malfoy. Persetan dengan ramuan bodoh itu, lagi pula belakangan ini ia sudah tidak pernah lagi mengalami mimpi buruk seperti dulu. Misalnya semalam...

Wajah Hermione memerah mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Kini setelah mandi dan seratus persen sadar dari kantuknya, Hermione dapat mengingat dengan jelas setiap detil kejadian semalam. Malam tadi ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi buruk. Ia benci harus mengakui ini tapi merasakan lengan Draco memeluknya erat semalaman membuatnya merasa aman.

Selama ini ia cukup tahu bahwa tubuh Draco cukup berotot namun baru kali ini ia dapat menyentuh otot perutnya secara langsung dan...

Hermione memarahi dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang tidak senonoh di siang hari seperti ini. Terlebih lagi yang menjadi objek khayalannya adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak sekolah dulu, Draco Malfoy. Penyihir darah murni yang licik dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat seluruh darah lumpur di dunia sihir menderita.

_Meskipun ia sudah banyak berubah sekarang..._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Normalnya orang-orang yang berkunjung akan membunyikan bel alih-alih mengetuk pintu. Dalam sekejap saja Hermione tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di balik pintu kayu itu. Tentu saja. Ia pergi begitu saja tadi pagi, sekarang Draco Malfoy datang untuk membicarakan semuanya.

.

**Harry Potter **masih sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya, kasus yang ditanganinya kali ini sedikit lebih rumit dari biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat karena sekelompok penyihir Iran yang diam-diam masuk ke wilayah Inggris tanpa ijin. Kelompok penyihir yang memasuki Inggris dengan karpet terbang ini sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Harry benar-benar merasa lelah dan stress sehingga saat Ron mengeluh tentang Hermione dan Draco, Harry tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Dan lalu Malfoy mencium tangan Hermione! Kau bisa bayangkan? Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke tangan seorang darah lumpur!"

Hari mengerutkan dahinya, memandang wajah Ron di perapian, temannya itu tampak panik sekaligus marah, dan anehnya Harry menangkap sedikit nada cemburu.

"Kukira kita sudah setuju bahwa tidak akan pernah menyebut Hermione darah lumpur, Ron," Harry mengingatkan sahabatnya itu. Rambut hitamnya tampak jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya, "lagi pula, bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini? Mungkin kau hanya merasa paranoid. Buktinya sampai sekarang Hermione masih baik-baik saja."

Harry sebenarnya merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan seperti ini, mereka terus menerus berputar di topik yang sama. Kalau saja saat itu Harry tidak sedang lelah mungkin ia akan mendengarkan semua keluhan sahabatnya yang pernah menjadi kakak iparnya itu tapi kali ini ia sedang merasa lelah dan Ron sudah waktunya diberi sedikit pelajaran.

"Bagini saja," Harry berkata dengan nada lelah, mata hijaunya berkilat terkena cahaya kebiruan dari perapiannya, "bagaimana kalau kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Lavender dan meminta maaf pada Hermione atas semua kebodohanmu selama ini dan lamar dia. Berlutut di hadapannya, belikan ia cincin berlian dan seikat bunga, lalu mintalah dia untuk meninggalkan Malfoy dan memilihmu."

"Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ginny dulu?" sindir Ron.

Harry memicingkan mata, "aku serius Ron, kau bersikap berlebihan. Mungkin kau sedang lelah dengan hubunganmu dan Lavender, tapi kenapa tidak biarkan Hermione menjalani hidupnya?"

Ron mangatupkan rapat-rapat hingga bibirnya menyerupai satu garis tipis. Untuk beberapa saat ia tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akan ada pesta di Malfoy Manor..."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mempersilahkan penyihir bertubuh jangkung itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Semua penyihir-penyihir penting diundang, tentu saja, itu artinya kau juga boleh datang."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sedang sangat sibuk, kau tahu belakangan ini..."

"Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau lakukan."

Harry terdiam.

Ia bertukar pandang dengan kepala Ron yang melayang di perapiannya.

Ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak tentang ini. Ia telah berteman lama dengan Ronald Weasley dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu, dan begitu pula sebaiknya. Persahabatannya dengan Ron adalah salah satu hal yang paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki sampai saat ini, hanya saja kadang-kadang ia harus membayar mahal untuk mempertahankan persahabatan mereka itu.

.

"**Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Malfoy?"** kata Hermione dingin dari balik pintu apartemennya yang hanya dibuka sedikit, hanya agar Ia bisa melihat penyihir pucat yang berdiri di depan pintunya, "aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang, pergilah."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "wow, sambutan yang hangat sekali..." ia tersenyum miring saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Hermione tidak berubah sedikit pun, "aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kau meninggalkan rumahku tanpa berpamitan setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam. Aku merasa kau seperti mempermainkanku... Setelah menikmati tubuhku kau pergi begitu saja..."

"Pelankan suaramu!" desis Hermione panik dengan wajah memerah. Ia menjulurkan wajahnya sedikit dari pintu dan memeriksa sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada tetangga usil yang tengah berdiri di sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi buah bibir para tetangganya.

Melihat sikap panik Hermione, Malfoy memanfaatkannya dengan cerdik, ia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dengan sengaja saat berkata, "Bukankah semalam kau yang mengajakku untuk bercinta denganmu, kau merayuku tapi lalu kau meninggalkanku di tempat tidur setelah kau puas..."

Hermione menarik Malfoy ke dalam rumah dan dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu itu. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Hermione melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah sofa tempatnya duduk tadi sementara Draco mengikuti dari belakangnya sambil memandang ke sekelilinginya dan bersiul.

"Ini tidak seperti terakhir kali aku ke sini..."

"Jangan banyak bicara," gerutu Hermione dengan alis berkerut, "katakan tujuanmu kemari."

Draco duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hermione, membuat penyihir wanita itu beringsut minggir agar bisa menjauh dari penyihir darah murni yang kini tengah tersenyum menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi?" kata Hermione saat Draco tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa tidak sabaran. Berada terlalu dekat dengan Draco Malfoy setelah apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Hermione mencoba untuk melihat kemana pun asal tidak ke arah Draco. Meski pun tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Draco, namun mata Hermione tertumpu pada pangkuannya.

Hermione Jean Granger merasa salah tingkah di hadapan Draco Malfoy dan hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan mantan ketua asrama Slytherin itu namun ia memilih untuk tidak mengomentarinya.

"Mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam," kali ini Draco terdengar serius. Nada bicaranya memaksa Hermione untuk menoleh ke arahnya, mata biru keperakan Draco seperti menghipnotis Hermione. "aku rasa kita perlu membicarakannya dengan serius."

Perut Hermione terasa bergolak. Ia tidak siap. Ia belum siap untuk membicarakan hal ini. Hermione adalah penyihir yang cerdas dan berpikir adalah salah satu keahliannya namun kali ini ia merasa panik karena tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Dengarkan aku," Hermione memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena mampu terdengar tenang meski pun sebenarnya saat ini jantungnya tengah berdebar kencang saat mengatakannya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Maksudku, pasti winenya terlalu kuat..." ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "atau apapun itu..." Draco memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hermione menghela napas, "Maksudku, kita berdua bukan remaja lagi. Hal semacam ini biasa terjadi kan?"

Mata Draco menyipit namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa seolah menunggu Hermione selesai bicara.

"Aku tahu kau juga ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam, tentu saja aku juga demikian..." kali ini Hermione bersyukur karena Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, itu memudahkannya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan perkataannya, "kita anggap saja semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tadinya aku berniat untuk menggunakan mantra penghilang ingatan, atau ramuan, tapi..." Hermione menelan ludah, "kurasa sebaiknya, kita sepakat saja untuk melupakannya. Setuju?"

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Draco masih belum mengatakan apa-apa tapi ekspres wajahnya saat itu menunjukan bahwa ia tengah serius berpikir saat itu. Hermione sedikit merasa was-was. Ia ingin Draco segera mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, untuk memecahkan keheningan yang canggung ini.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Draco bicara juga. Nada bicaranya terdengar entah mengapa lebih dingin, begitu juga dengan senyumannya kali ini, "terserah kau kalau kau mau melupakannya."

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena merasa bahwa Draco belum selesai bicara. Benar saja tidak lama kemudian Draco membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja," katanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ringan, "aku tidak menyesalinya." Lalu ia menambahkan dengan seringai khasnya, "apa kau menyesal?"

Wajah Hermione memanas saat ia sadar bahwa Draco hanya tengah menggodanya. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, "aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Apa kau akan tetap di sini atau pergi?"

Suara perut Malfoy seperti menjawab pertanyaannya. Sambil memutar kedua bola matanya Hermione berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan siang. Untungnya ada cukup bahan untuk dua porsi makan siang.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Banyak dapat pertanyaan, "bukannya Hermione udah pernah ke Malfoy manor?"... Sepertinya banyak yg lupa kalau ini ceritanya Alternate Reality, beda sama AU, kalau AR universe nya tetep tapi realitynya beda. Kalau misalnya stuck sama plotnya JK Rowling, Hermione ga mungkin putus sama Ron dan Ginny putus sama Harry... Karena memang ceritanya AR jadi banyak disana-sini fakta yg dirubah.

Aku nggak bisa janji kapan akan update lagi... Semoga saja tidak sampai setahun...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Nightmare 12**

**.**

_**Hermione Granger **_tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan tiba hari dimana ia dan Draco Malfoy akan makan siang berdua di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat komplek tempat tinggalnya. Semua ini karena si bodoh Draco melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya, dan tidak termaafkan, saat Hermione mencoba untuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Penyihir berambut pirang itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Hermione dari belakang dan menarik tubuh penyihir itu ke arahnya, lalu tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Hermione untuk protes, Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan kuat, membuat kaki penyihir berdarah tidak murni itu kehilangan kekuatannya dan terasa lemas. Hermione baru saja mulai membalas ciuman Draco, memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Draco dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher si _playboy_ ketika mereka berdua mencium bau hangus dari belakang Hermione.

Hermione adalah orang yang patuh dengan aturan, terutama dengan aturan yang ia buat sendiri. Jadi ketika Draco menyarankan agar ia menggunakan sihir untuk membuat makan siang mereka menjadi layak makan, Hermione melempar tatapan marah, sekaligus celemek yang tadi dikenakannya, ke arah Draco dan berkata bahwa ia akan makan di luar dan ia tidak peduli apakah Draco memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak. Tidak begitu mengejutkan ketika Draco, pria yang baru saja menciumnya itu, memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya.

Ini pertama kali Draco Malfoy menyantap makanan para _muggle. _Ia menatap potongan ikan dan kentang di piringnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, _fish n' chip, _begitu Hermione menyebut nama makanan itu. _Well, _Draco suka ikan Dori, dan makanan ini, meskipun sepertinya mengandung banyak lemak dan kolestrol, mengeluarkan aroma yang menggugah selera. Akhirnya setelah beberapa puluh detik memandangi makanan di piringnya itu, Draco meraih garpu dan pisau, atau setidaknya ia mencoba untuk meraihnya karena Hermione menepis tangan Draco sebelum ia bisa menyentuh alat makan itu.

"Hey!" protes Draco sambil menatap marah ke arah Hermione, "apa-apaan kau?!"

Hermione mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya, "kau tidak menggunakan garpu da pisau untuk makan _fish n chip!_"

Draco ternganga mendengarnya, orang Inggris _selalu _menggunakan garpu dan pisau untuk makan, dan sendok untuk menikmati sup, lalu kenapa Hermione melarangnya menggunakan garpu dan pisau?

Penyihir berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau makan..." Hermione mengambil sepotong ikan dengan tangannya dan menggigitnya, "seperti ini." Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Hermione tampak menikmati rasa ikan Dori itu di mulutnya, "mmmm ini enak sekali! Ini adalah _fish n chip _paling enak di London. Semua orang Inggris akan menyukainya."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, "kau bercanda... Ini tidak hygienis!"

Hermione tidak peduli, untuk membuktikan maksudnya, kini ia menjilati ujung-ujung jarinya dan melihat ke arah Draco dengan tatapan nakal, "ini tradisi, Malfoy, kau harus mencobanya."

Saat Hermione menggigit potongan keduanya, Draco menelan ludah. Ia tidak tahu apa kata kedua orang tuanya kalau sampai mereka tahu ia makan dengan cara seperti... Seperti orang barbar! Tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa Hermione tampak menikmati makanannya, ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri. _Fish n chip _pertamanya dan ia akan memakannya sesuai dengan 'tradisi'.

Hermione mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Draco akhirnya mulai makan dengan menggunakan tangannya. Penyihir berdagu runcing itu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai nyaris ke siku sebelum mulai makan, memamerkan lengannya yang kurus namun terlihat kuat.

_Dan seksi, _tambah Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tadi pagi ia terbangun di ranjang seorang Malfoy dan siang ini, hanya beberapa jam setelah itu, ia berada di sini, di salah satu restoran kecil di pinggiran London, makan siang bersama Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya.

Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka malam itu benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan tidur bersama musuh besarnya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua hal yang terjadi namun ia mengingat beberapa hal dengan cukup baik. Termasuk bagaimana Draco memeluk tubuhnya malam itu, dan...

"Dasar mesum."

Hermione terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah Draco yang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Draco mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tisu, wajahnya menyebalkan seperti biasa, "berhentilah membayangkanku telanjang."

Wajah Hermione berubah merah padam mendengar kata-kata itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin bahwa kedua kupingnya pun berwarna merah saat ini, "Apa maksudmu?!" desis Hermione marah, "aku tidak, uh, aku tidak membayangkanmu... Tidak dalam kondisi apapun, Malfoy!"

Draco tertawa, "terserah, yang jelas kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Sayang... Kita sudah terlalu... Intim... Untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan begitu formal."

Ingin rasanya Hermione melemparkan piringnya ke arah penyihir menyebalkan itu hanya untuk menghapuskan seringai menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya.

.

"_**Oh ya... Semua akan tampak indah dengan hiasan bunga mawar dan lili di sudut ruangan," **_Narcissa berjalan dari sudut ke sudut dengan anggun, seorang penyihir paruh baya bertubuh kurus dan berambut keperakan dengan aksen Prancis yang kental mengikutinya, "Oh tentu saja aku mau semua hidangan disajikan dengan mewah dan elegan. Tentu saja, kau mengerti apa maksudku kan Lou?"

Penyihir berambut perak itu membungkuk sopan, "tentu saja, _Madame, _anda bisa serahkan semua padaku."

Narcissa menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lebar, "ah, aku tidak sabar. Pesta kali ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar bagi keluarga Malfoy untuk kembali meraih kejayaan seperti dulu lagi. Penyihir-penyihir itu sekali lagi akan menaruh hormat pada kami. Tentu saja, aku akan mengundang teman-teman lamaku dan membuat mereka menyesal telah menjauhiku setelah kejatuhan kami..." Penyihir berwajah cantik itu mendengus dengan elegan, "tunggu saja sampai mereka bertemu dengan menantuku. Mereka akan iri setengah mati."

Lou yang tengah mengawasi pena sihirnya melayang menuliskan catatan di atas selembar perkamen menoleh ke arah Narcissa dengan ekspresi penasaran bercampur gugup, "menantu anda? Jadi gosip yang beredar itu benar?"

Ada kebanggaan yang terselip di nada bicara Narcissa saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Lou, ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang kurus dan dihiasi gelang dan cincin yang bertabur berlian, "gosip apa? Tentu saja semua itu bukan gosip. Semua itu benar, Lou, putraku akan menikah dengan Hermione Granger, penyihir wanita paling berpengaruh saat ini. Ooh, aku bisa bayangkan wajah iri Rita dan Christina. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa putra mereka lah yang terbaik karena berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di kementrian sihir, tapi coba lihat penyihir seperti apa yang dikencani anak-anak mereka? Dracoku yang manis sangat tahu bagaimana harus memilih calon istri."

Penyihir berdarah Prancis itu tertawa kecil dan terdengar nyaris seperti mencicit, "Tentu saja, _Madame, _aku rasa mereka akan sangat iri."

Narcissa tersenyum angkuh, "mereka sangat serasi, awalnya aku cemas karena aku tahu seperti apa putraku itu, ia selalu dikelilingi penyihir-penyihir wanita cantik namun tidak ada satu pun yang dengan serius dikencaninya, tapi dengan membawa pulang Granger ke Malfoy Manor dan membiarkannya bermalam, ini adalah bukti bahwa kali ini Draco tidak main-main, ia serius memikirkan masa depannya. Bagi seorang ibu ini adalah hal yang sangat menggembirakan."

Lou sudah mencoba untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, "meskipun Granger bukan berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni."

Untuk sesaat ekspresi wajah Narcissa berubah dan senyum hilang dari wajahnya, tapi semua itu hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Narcissa kembali tersenyum dengan anggun, "oh, tentu saja, itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Aku dan Lucius sudah memutuskan, untuk mempertahankan posisi kami di dunia sihir, langkah seperti ini diperlukan. Kami tidak boleh lagi keras kepala, ini adalah satu langkah yang penting bagi keluarga kami." Narcissa tertawa kecil, "dan tentu saja, kami tidak akan membiarkan ada yang berjalan salah dari rencana ini. Kami harus mengamankan posisi kami. Draco sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat dan aku dan suamiku sudah semakin tua. Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang mewah, itu terdengar seperti ide yang bagus 'kan Lou?"

"Pernikahan?"

Narcissa tersenyum lebar, "oh Lou, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mendengar tentang hal ini, Draco menulis surat pada kami yang mengatakan bahwa Granger tengah mengandung cucu kami saat ini!"

.

"_**Gaun untuk kau kenakan di Malfoy Manor, apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?"**_

Sekali lagi Draco dan Hermione kembali berada di rumah Hermione, tepatnya keduanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa Draco mengikutinya pulang namun karena ia tahu mengusirkan akan percuma jadi ia membiarkannya masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola antara Inggris dan Brasil, ia bahkan membuatkan dua cangkir teh untuk mereka. Draco tampak memiliki ketertarikan sendiri terhadap televisi dan sepakbola, Hermione pikir itu wajar mengingat sepakbola dan quidditch tidaklah jauh berbeda.

"Hnn," Hermione meneguk tehnya, empatpuluh lima menit pertama pertandingan barus saja usai, "Yeah, aku rasa. Aku punya sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang..."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa memakai gaun itu."

Reaksi yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione kesal, "karena kali ini aku akan kelihatan seperti saus berjalan?"

Gaun merah yang Hermione maksud adalah hadiah dari ibunya. Ia belum pernah mengenakannya sekali pun karena ia merasa gaun itu terlalu mewah untuk dikenakan ke acara pesta para _muggle. _Tapi pesta dansa di Malfoy Manor adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengenakan gaun itu.

Draco memicingkan matanya dan menatap Hermione dengan mata biru keabuannya, "Karena aku akan mengenakan jas berwarna hijau."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "tentu saja kau akan mengenakan warna hijau, itu adalah warna Slytherin! Kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai warna asramaku?!"

Kali ini Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena kita akan terlihat seperti pohon natal saat berdiri berdampingan!"

Hermione terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum meledak tertawa, "ya Tuhan, Malfoy! Kau selalu menemukan perumpamaan yang unik untuk warna-warna pakaian yang kukenakan... Kemarin kau menyebut gaunku seperti mustard dan kali ini hiasan pohon natal?"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya, "dengar, sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri memanggilku dengan nama depanku, dan jangan lupa, akan banyak darah murni datang ke pesta itu dan juga para wartawan, kita akan menjadi sorotan! Aku tidak ingin tampil di halaman pertama Daily Prophet dengan judul headline yang berkaitan dengan hari natal karena penampilan kita."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Hermione menganggap ini lucu sehingga ia tidak membalas kata-kata ketus Draco dengan celetukan sinisnya yang biasa, "baiklah, aku akan membeli gaun baru."

"Tidak, aku akan membelikanmu gaun baru."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak perlu, terima kasih!" katanya dengan ketus "aku bekerja dan punya penghasilan, aku bisa memenuhi sendiri kebutuhanku."

Draco menatap Hermione tajam, "dengar, aku tadi menurutimu untuk makan dengan cara dan tradisi _muggle, _kali ini kau harus menurutiku. Secara tradisi kami, darah murni, penyihir laki-laki akan menghadiahkan gaun yang akan dikenakan kekasihnya ke pesta yang akan mereka hadiri bersama."

Hermione baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak perkataan Draco namun ia kehilangan kesempatannya karena Draco telah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke pertandingan babak kedua yang baru saja dimulai.

.

_**Semenjak perpisahannya dengan Ginny, **_Harry tidak pernah berkencan dengan serius dengan penyihir mana pun. Perhatiannya terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Beberapa orang mungkin beranggapan bahwa ia masih belum bisa melupakan si bungsu dari keluarga Weasley, yang kini telah menikah dengan salah seorang pengajar di Hogwarts yang juga merupakan teman lama mereka, Neville Longbottom, namun sebenarnya, Harry sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap penyihir berambut merah yang tengah mengandung tersebut, kecuali perasaan sayang sebagai keluarga. Tentu saja ada saat-saat dimana mereka akan merasa canggung satu sama lain tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai bisa bersikap normal satu sama lain. Ginny masih mengagumi Harry sebagai pahlawan dan jagoan Quidditch, dan Harry pun menyayangi Ginny selayaknya seorang kakak laki-laki terhadap adik perempuannya. Meskipun jarang, namun di beberapa kesempatan ketika mereka bertemu berdua, Ginny dan Harry akan berbincang-bincang ringan tanpa menyinggung masa lalu mereka. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Saat Harry berkunjung ke Hogwarts, Ginny, yang tengah hamil besar juga tengah berada di sana untuk mengurus beberapa hal sebelum cuti yang akan diambilnya. Karena ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk keduanya, Ginny dan Hermione memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke desa sihir kecil yang ada di dekat kastil Hogwarts. Awalnya pembicaraan mereka berlangsung ringan seperti biasa sampai Ginny tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit mengejutkan.

"Katakan, Harry, dulu, sewaktu akhirnya kita berpisah, waktu itu kita sepakat untuk berpisah karena perasaan kita mulai memudar dan kita sama-sama sibuk... Lagipula, aku ingin segera menikah dan berkeluarga sedangkan kau lebih memikirkan karirmu..." Ginny tampak tenang sedangkan Harry merasa bahwa arah pembicaraan ini bukanlah hal yang disukainya, "tapi sebenarnya saat itu, kau sadar bahwa ada orang lain di hatimu kan?"

Ketika setuju untuk mampir ke kedai ini untuk minum secangkir butterbeer hangat, Harry tidak membayangkan bahwa pembicaraan seperti ini yang harus dihadapinya, "Ginerva, aku..."

Ginny memutar bola matanya, ia benci setiap kali Harry memanggilnya dengan nama itu, mengingatkannya akan ibunya yang menegurnya saat melakukan kesalahan, "oh, ayolah Harry, aku sudah menikah dan aku bahagia sekarang, untuk apa menutupinya lagi? Lagipula sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyadarinya hanya saja saat itu aku terlalu tergila-gila denganmu untuk mengakuinya, tapi yang sebenarnya kau sukai itu adalah Hermione kan?"

Harry terdiam.

"Hermione adalah sahabatku."

Ginny mengerutkan dahinya, "kau memikirkan perasaan Ron? Oh ayolah, abangku itu terlalu bodoh untuk bersama dengan Hermione. Ia sudah berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan Hermione, kau tahu itu."

Harry menggelengkn kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Bukan itu maksudku..." Ia menyesap butterbeernya dan berpikir sejenak, mungkin sudah saatnya ia bicara jujur, "aku mencintai Hermione, tapi kurasa itu wajar karena kamis sudah bersama lama sekali. Bahkan di saat aku belum tertarik pada anak perempuan sebayaku, Hermione sudah ada di sisiku. Tentu saja Ron juga, tapi Ron laki-laki jadi tentu saja ini sedikit berbeda. Kau tahu, dibanding semua wanita di dunia ini, bahkan dibandingkan dengan ibuku, Hermione adalah wanita yang paling dekat denganku, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, bahkan di saat paling gelap dalam hidupku. Kalau kau bilang ini cinta... Mungkin ini sedikit berbeda. Aku sangat menyayangi Hermione, mungkin itu sebabnya setiap kali aku berkencan dengan seseorang tanpa sadar aku akan membandingkannya dengan Hermione..."

"Termasuk saat kau berkencan denganku?"

Harry tidak menjawab namun ia tersenyum meminta maaf.

Ginny tersenyum, "oh Harry, berapa umurmu tahun ini? Kau bahkan lebih naif dari Charlie!"

Harry tertawa, "Ayolah, jangan bandingkan kami..."

"Jadi," kali ini Ginny terdengar lebih serius, "bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hubungan Hermione dan Draco? Apa kau akan menuruti rencana Ron untuk menggagalkan hubungan mereka?"

Harry terdiam, mata hijaunya berkilat dari balik kacamatanya, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Si bungsu dari keluarga Weasley itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "jangan menyangkalnya... Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenal Ron? Aku tahu seperti apa konyolnya abangku yang satu itu. Jadi? Apa kau akan melakukannya? Ini kesempatan bagimu untuk merebut Hermione kembali. Dan kali ini, mungkin, kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu."

Harry hanya tersenyum sebelum meneguk kembali minumannya sampai habis.

.

"_**Oh ayolah, kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk makan malam, belakangan ini?"**_

Katie Bell mungkin salah dengar namun ada nada putus asa dari penyihir berdarah Italia yang saat ini kepalanya tengah melayang-layang di perapiannya itu. Sebenarnya Katie merasa menyesal harus terus-menerus menolak ajakan Blaise Zabini untuk berkencan namun Katie adalah seorang pencari berita, ia sudah mendengar banyak rumor tentang pria berkulit gelap itu, termasuk tentang reputasinya sebagai seorang playboy yang nyaris menandingi reputasi Draco Malfoy. Lagipula, ia tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan Blaise saat ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan saat ini.

"Maaf, Blaise," kata Katie, mencoba untuk terdengar setulus mungkin, "aku benar-benar menyesal harus menolak ajakanmu tapi saat ini aku sedang sangat sibuk, ada berita yang harus aku tulis. Aku sudah ada janji wawancara dengan beberapa orang..."

Blaise terdengar sedikit kesal, "demi janggut Marlin, bukankah aku sudah memberikan banyak informasi mengenai Draco untukmu? Informasi apa lagi yang kau dapatkan dari orang lain yang aku tidak tahu?"

Untuk sesaat Katie mempertimbangkan apakah ia perlu membocorkan informasi ini pada Blaise atau tidak. Ia belum mempublikasi berita ini jadi sebagai profesional ia seharusnya menyimpan berita ini sebagai rahasia, tapi mengingat Blaise sudah cukup banyak berjasa selama ini dengan memberikan banyak informasi seputar Draco, dan lagi ditambah bahwa sebentar lagi seluruh masyarakat sihir akan mengetahui berita ini, Katie pikir tidak masalah kalau ia memberikan sedikit kejutan pada pria yang tampaknya tertarik padanya itu.

Blaise tampak menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Katie harus mengakui bahwa Blaise masih tampak cukup tampan dan menarik meskipun hanya berupa potongan kepala yang melayang di perapiannya saat ini. Oh, kalau saja Blaise bukanlah seorang _playboy _yang terkenal mudah mencampakan teman wanitanya setelah bosan, mungkin Katie tidak akan keberatan untuk berkencan beberapa kali lagi dengannya.

"Baiklah, Blaise, tapi aku harap kau tidak menyebarkan berita ini dulu sampai aku menerbitkannya, OK?" Katie tersenyum penuh arti, "_well, _omong-omong apa kau tahu bahwa sahabatmu itu akan segera menjadi seorang ayah?"

.

.

Author's Note:

Hello, ini aku~

Chapter depan akan tentang pesta di Malfoy Manor.

Aku kurang fokus mengerjakan chapter ini karena sambil nonton piala dunia... Oh well, nanti typo dll dibenahi dan chapter ini bakal diedit. Tapi untuk saat ini, enjoy the raw file.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Draco Malfoy adalah seorang penyihir yang cerdik. **_Meskipun ia tidak sepintar Hermione Granger, nilai pelajaran yang ia dapatkan selalu ada di atas rata-rata. Paling tidak, ia cukup bangga karenanya, nilai-nilainya selalu berada di atas Weasley. Meskipun tentu saja, fakta bahwa Severus Snape memberikan perhatian khusus padanya memberikan keuntungan baginya di mata pelajaran ramuan, namun Severus Snape bukanlah tipe pengajar yang akan memberikan nilai tinggi pada siswa yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Draco Malfoy, dibalik penampilannya yang selalu rapi dan seringainya yang menyebalkan, adalah penyihir yang memiliki pengetahuan cukup luas mengenai ramuan. Tentu saja, termasuk ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk.

Draco menatap kuali berisi ramuan yang tengah mendidih di sudut ruangan itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Hermione telah memasang mantra agar pengaduk kayu yang ia gunakan untuk mencampur ramuan itu bergerak sendiri mengaduk ramuan itu selama ia tidak ada. Draco Malfoy tahu cukup banyak tentang ramuan, termasuk ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk, namun sayangnya, ia melupakan fakta bahwa ramuan itu harus diracik oleh penyihir wanita... 

Mimpi buruk... Semua ini berawal dari mimpi buruk yang mengantuinya. Ia begitu terganggu sampai-sampai ia melakukan kesalahan fatal—hampir saja—saat akan membeli telur peri untuk membuat ramuan pengusir mimpi buruk. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Hermione Granger... Granger, penyihir berdarah lumpur yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya semasa sekolah dulu... Tentu saja sebagai seorang Malfoy sejati, Draco dapat berpikir dengan cepat. Dalam situasi yang menyudutkannya hari itu, dihadapkan dengan penawaran dari Hermione untuk bekerja sama mendapatkan ramuan penghilang mimpi buruk, Draco berhasil menyusun satu rencana yang akan membuatnya selangkah lebih unggul dari pada Hermione.

Sambil tersenyum , Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa antik yang ada di ruangan itu, kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya. Oh, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Draco Malfoy akan berhasil menang melawan Hermione Granger. Tentu saja, meskipun lawannya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah dihadapinya, Malfoy tetap saja merasa senang karena dengan ini, segala kekalahannya semasa sekolah dulu akan terbalaskan.

Draco menyeringai lebar. Belakangan ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini bersama kuali berisi ramuan yang akan segera selsai itu. Ia telah memantrai ruangan itu agar tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya dan Hermione yang dapat masuk ke ruangan itu, termasuk kedua orang tuanya dan para peri rumah. Kedua orang tuanya bertanya sekali tentang apa yang ia lakukan di ruangan itu tapi ketika Draco enggan menjelaskan pasangan dengan tato pelahap maut itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dalam keluarga Malfoy, rahasia bukanlah hal yang aneh dan mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi ketika Draco secara tersirat menunjukan bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Sebagai gantinya, Narcissa lebih tertarik untuk membahas tentang pesta yang akan mereka adakan di Manor. Penyihir berwajah cantik itu memastikan bahwa Hermione akan hadir dan tampil pantas di acara itu. Ketika ibunya mengusulkan agar Hermione pergi berbelanja bersamanya untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut pesta itu, Draco buru-buru mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengatur semuanya untuk _kekasihnya _itu sehingga Narcissa tidak perlu khawatir akan penampilan Hermione di pesta tersebut. Untung saja Narcissa akhirnya berhenti mendesak setelah Draco menyebutkan harga gaun yang sudah dipesannya untuk Hermione.

Draco menghela napas panjang sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia tahu ibunya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hermione—membahas rencana pernikahan mereka tentu saja, ia bisa menduganya—tapi Draco tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Belum bisa. Ia harus memastikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya sebelum ia mempertemukan kedua orang tuanya dengan Hermione.

Sebentar lagi. Ramuan itu akan selesai, begitu pula dengan rencananya. Ia akan mendapatkan dua hal yang ia inginkan sekaligus—seperti layaknya seorang Malfoy sejati.

.

.

_**Seumur hidupnya, Hermione Jean Granger tidak pernah menduga **_bahwa akan tiba hari dimana Draco Malfoy akan memujinya.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini..."

Tentu saja, ketika dikatakan dengan suara berat dan seksi dan senyuman miring yang memesona, kata-kata itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar pujian. Hermione mati-matian menegur dirinya sendiri—berusaha mengingatkan dirinya—bahwa penyihir di hadapannya ini adalah Draco Malfoy, penyihir yang sama yang telah membuat hidupnya semasa bersekolah dulu menderita, penyihir yang berusaha untuk mempermalukannya di segala kesempatan, penyihir yang pernah mengabdi pada Pangeran Kegelapan, penyihir yang... _sangat tampan dan seksi._

Tidak. Ia harus menghentikan ini.

Hermione mendengus, membuang muka dan memasang ekspresi tidak suka yang dibuatnya serealistis mungkin, "terima kasih, Malfou, kau juga tampak... uh... _rapi _malam ini."

Draco tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _Rapi _adalah salah satu kata sifat yang bisa saja digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan Draco Malfoy malam ini, tapi begitu juga dengan memukau. Atau tampan. Atau menarik. Atau _seksi..._

Ketika malam ini Draco menjemputnya di apartemennya, Hermione baru saja selesai menata rambutnya—menggelungnya menjadi berombak sebelum menjepitnya ke atas untuk memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang. Hermione menahan napas saat membukakan pintu untuk penyihir bermata biru keperakan itu. Draco Malfoy malam itu tampil menawan dengan rambut pirangnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, setelan jas hijau gelap yang tampak mahal dan wangi _cologne _yang segar—_peppermint? _Dan oh tentu saja, senyuman penuh percaya diri ciri khasnya yang... yang...

Yang membuat Hermione kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat.

Draco sendiri menyukai penampilan Hermione malam itu, dan ia tidak segan-segan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen milik penyihir muda berambut coklat itu. Hermione membuang wajah dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya menyibukan diri mencari anting-anting yang serasi dengan gaun yang dikenakannya malam ini. Ia berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan apa yang Draco pikirkan tentang penampilannya malam itu.

Penyihir tampan itu berjalan mengikuti Hermione ke kamarnya, ia bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, mengamati pasangannya malam ini memilih perhiasan yang akan dikenakannya di depan meja riasnya.

Draco mengamati Hermione dalam balutan gaun yang ia hadiahkan untuknya dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Hermione agar mau menerima pemberiannya namun akhirnya setelah perdebatan sengit dan beberapa ancaman darinya, Hermione bersedia menerima hadiah darinya. Dan oh, untung saja Hermione memutuskan untuk menerima gaun itu sebab ia tampak sangat cantik mengenakan gaun itu.

Draco tersenyum kecil mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Hermione saat ia berusaha meyakinkan penyihir itu untuk menerima pemberiannya. Di saat penyihir wanita lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hadiah mahal darinya, Hermione mengancam akan merubahnya menjadi seekor rubah kalau ia terus mendesaknya untuk menerima hadiah-hadiah mahal.

Untungnya, Hermione tidak benar-benar merubahnya menjadi binatang apapun karena malam ini ia harus tampil dalam wujud manusia di pesta yang akan diadakan di kediamannya. Ini adalah malam yang penting baginya dan keluarganya. Dan semuanya harus berjalan dengan lancar.

Draco tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya oleh suara Hermione menarik napas panjang. Ia tertawa kecil dan menatap Hermione dari pantulan bayangannya di cermin di hadapannya.

"Apa kau merasa gugup?"

"Aku akan hadir di pesta yang penuh dengan darah murni di rumahmu, aku akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu dan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasihmu, entah apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, oh tentu saja aku gugup!" Hermione balas menatap Draco dari pantulan di cermin, "ini hampir yang kurasakan sebelum berhadapan dengan Voldemort."

Draco sedikit berjengit mendengar nama sang Pangeran Kegelapan namun ia tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "semua akan berjalan lancar. Para darah murni itu tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam padamu, orang-orang dari kementrian juga akan hadir... Kau adalah pahlawan perang, saat ini status sosialmu mungkin jauh di atas mereka..."

Hermione membalikkan badannya menatap Draco dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, "lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

Draco tersenyum miring mendengar kekhawatiran Hermione, "kau tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka. Kedua orang tuaku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Terutama ibuku."

Kali ini Hermione terang-terangan mengerang, "Aku semakin tidak yakin untuk hadir di pesta ini..."

"Oh ayolah," Draco tertawa mencemooh, "kau bukanlah seorang Hufflepuff, kau akan datang bersamaku ke pesta ini dan semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya. Draco berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Hermione dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione sebelum berbisik. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Hermione, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri saat ia mulai berbicara. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik telinganya dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini, semua tamu akan merasa cemburu padaku karena kau akan hadir sebagai kekasihku."

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Draco mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Untuk sesaat ia lupa akan segala hal yang memenuhi kepalanya malam itu.

.

.

_**Narcissa Malfoy **_merasa panik ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan putra semata wayangnya belum juga muncul. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan dan Draco masih belum tampak di pesta itu. Dalam hati Narcissa berharap agar putranya itu tidak melanggar janjinya dan mempermalukannya dengan tidak hadir di pesta itu. Pukul tujuh lewat dua menit dan sudah tiga penyihir berdarah murni yang menanyakan keberadaan putranya—dan kekasihnya—yang seharusnya sudah berada di sana pada pukul tujuh tepat.

Pukul tujuh lewat empat menit, akhirnya Narcissa dapat bernapas lega saat putranya yang berwajah tampan hadir bersama dengan kekasihnya yang terkenal, Hermione Granger. Seluruh ruangan mendadak senyap saat Draco Malfoy memasuki ruangan pesta itu bergandengan tangan dengan salah seorang dari trio emas yang terkenal setelah perang melawan Pangeran Kegelapan—Hermione Granger.

Keduanya tampak serasi dan menawan dengan gaun dan setelan jas yang serasi. Hermione tampak tenang dan anggun dan Draco seperti biasa tampak percaya diri dan elegan. Beberapa penyihir mulai berbisik-bisik saat Draco dan Hermione menghampiri Narcissa dan Lucius yang tampak bangga melihat kehadiran putra kebanggaan mereka.

"Draco, kemana saja kau! Semua orang menunggumu!" Narcissa mengerutkan dahinya namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya melihat kehadiran Draco.

"_Well, _maafkan aku," Draco melempar pandangan penuh arti ke gadis di sebelahnya yang langsung bersemu merah, "Hermione dan aku sedikit _lupa waktu..._"

Lucius mendengus sedangkan Narcissa memutar bola matanya, dengan elegan tentu saja. Mereka sangat mengenal putra mereka dan kata "lupa waktu" dalam kamus Draco hanya bisa diartikan dengan kegiatan yang berbau sensual.

"Jadi..." Lucius, berkata dengan hati-hati, ia mengamati penyihir muda di hadapannya dengan tatapan menilai, "walaupun kami yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau hadir di Malfoy Manor, tidak ada salahnya kalau kami mengucapkan selamat datang di rumah kami, nona Granger..."

Hermione tersenyum sopan dengan kedua telinga yang masih memerah, "tentu saja, terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tuan Malfoy..."

"Oh sudahlah," Narcissa mengibaskan tangannya dengan anggun, "Draco sudah menceritakan banyak tentang hubungan kalian kepada kami, kami rasa kau tidak perlu memanggil kami dengan sebutan _Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy..._"

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco yang hanya menyeringai sebelum kembali berpaling ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan kurang yakin, "Baiklah, uh, _Narcissa? Lucius?_"

Narcissa menghela napas nampak kurang puas namun ia memutuskan bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memperdebatkan hal ini, "sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau memanggil kami seperti Draco memanggil kami, tapi sudahlah. Masih banyak waktu untuk membahasnya. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan para tamu... Draco, pastikan kau menyapa _semua _tamu, mengerti?"

Draco mengangguk kecil sebelum mengajak Hermione untuk mulai berkeliling. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Hermione, membuat penyihir berambut coklat itu merasa lebih tenang. Hermione tidak biasa menghadiri pesta seperti ini namun dengan adanya Draco di sampingnya ia merasa lebih percaya diri dari biasanya.

Tamu pertama yang mereka sapa adalah pasangan Parkinson dan putri mereka, Pansy dan rekan bisnis mereka Leonard Portman. Mereka, tentu saja, adalah murni, dan seperti yang Hermione sudah duga, mereka menatap Hermione dengan tatapan menilai.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Parkinson, Tuan Portman, Pansy..."

Di tahun ke-4 mereka di Hogwarts, Draco membawa Pansy untuk hadir di pesta dansa. Saat itu, Hermione tidak begitu yakin dengan hubungan keduanya namun beredar rumor bahwa keduanya berkencan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mungkin saja rumor tersebut benar karena Pansy melemparkan tatapan permusuhan pada Hermione saat Draco memperkenalkannya kepada kedua orangtuanya dan rekan bisnisnya.

"Sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu, Nona Granger," tuan Portman berkata dengan tenang, pria paruh baya itu memperbaiki letak kacamata bundarnya setelah menjabat tangan Hermione, "Kudengar kau menolak tawaran untuk bekerja di kementrian... Sayang sekali..."

Hermione tersenyum sopan, "ah, ya... ada banyak hal lain yang ingin saya lakukan saat ini, dan bekerja di kementrian bukanlah salah satunya. Ada banyak penyihir lain yang saya yakin bisa menggantikan posisi saya di kementrian..."

Tuan Portman mengangguk penuh pengertian, "tentu saja... Setelah perang selesai, ada banyak hal yang bisa anak muda sepertimu lakukan selain terkurung di balik dinding kementrian sihir dan sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen rahasia."

"Aku masih tidak percaya," tampaknya Pansy Parkinson tidak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubungan Hermione dan Draco, "kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

Draco tertawa sambil menarik tubuh Hermione semakin dekat ke arahnya, "bagaimana kelihatannya?"

Nyonya Parkinson mengerutkan dahinya, "Lucius dan Narcissa menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Tentu saja," Draco tersenyum angkuh, "bahkan pesta ini pun khusus diadakan untuk memperkenalkan Hermione ke khalayak ramai sebagai kekasihku..."

Hermione menaikan kedua alisnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyapa tamu lainnya," Draco berkata dengan tenang, "aku harap kalian menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan ibuku... Selamat malam semuanya..."

Hermione ingin bertanya akan maksud kata-kata Malfoy itu tapi Malfoy sudah menyeretnya menuju tamu berikutnya. Ia pun kembali memasang wajah anggun dan tenang saat Draco memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya ke tamu berikutnya, pasangan suami istri Byrne.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkeliling ruangan dan berbasa-basi memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Hermione dan Draco selesai menyapa seluruh tamu yang hadir, termasuk Harry dan Ron yang dikelilingi beberapa pejabat penting kementrian. Ron mengerutkan hidungnya saat melihat Draco meletakan tangannya dengan mesra di pinggang Hermione dan Harry memandang Hermione seolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu tapi hermione memberi isyarat bahwa mereka akan bicara besok melalui perapian atau burung hantu.

.

"_**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku membutuhkan udara segar?"**_

Hermione terkejut saat Draco mengajaknya menyelinap dari ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung ke balkon yang terhubung dengan ruangan itu. Samar-samar suara musik dansa terdengar dan angin malam yang berhembus menerpa kulit Hermione membuatnya sedikit bergidik kedinginan.

Draco membuka jasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dengan tenang—seolah itu adalah hal paling natural untuk dilakukan—ia menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Hermione, melindunginya dari angin malam yang dingin. Hermione terkejut namun berusaha untuk tidak memerah atas perlakuan sederhana namun memesona yang dilakukan Draco padanya. Ia cepat-cepat mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan menuju tepian balkon, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Well,_ mengingat kau tidak biasa dengan pesta seperti ini," Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione dan berhenti di sebelahnya, menopangkan lengannya di pagar pembatas balkon, "kau pasti merasa jenuh di dalam sana."

Hermione mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Tentu saja, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang itu padaku..."

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Hermione, "perlakuan apa? Apa kau tidak sadar mereka memandang iri padaku!"

Hermione mendengus, "ya tentu saja."

Draco tertawa melihat ekspresi Hermione, "aku serius. Mereka iri padaku. Tentu saja, mereka pantas iri..." kali ini Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya, "melihat penyihir sepertimu berdiri di sampingku..."

Kali ini Hermione kehilangan kata-kata. Ada yang berbeda dengan Draco malam ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya saat ia kembali memperoleh suaranya, nafasnya tercekat saat Draco meletakan tangannya di pipinya, "malam ini ada yang berbeda denganmu..."

Draco tertawa kecil, "Berbeda dalam arti baik atau berbeda dalam arti buruk?"

"Berbeda dalam arti membingungkan," desis Hermione, ia tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri untuk berkata lebih keras, ia mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan Draco namun tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun.

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya, "bolehkah aku merasa bangga? Aku berhasil membuat Hermione Granger, penyihir tercerdas di masanya, bingung?"

Wajah Hermione merah padam untuk berbagai macam alasan yang berbeda, "tutup mulutmu, Malfoy."

"Coba sendiri kalau kau bisa..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco dan menarik wajahnya ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Draco tidak menolak sama sekali saat Hemrione mulai menciumnya. Ia tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Hermione agar merapat ke arahnya sambil balas menciumnya. Ia bahkan tidak protes saat kedua tangan Hermione menyapu rambutnya yang telah ditata rapi, memuatnya berantakan dan mencuat ke berbagai arah. Selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti beberapa jam, keduanya terbawa suasana yang mereka ciptakan.

Saat akhirnya keduanya menarik wajah mereka menjauh dari satu sama lain, Hermione dapat melihat lipstiknya menempel di bibir Draco dan rambut pirang yang tadinya tertata rapi itu kini berantakan, tapi entah bagaimana, Draco Malfoy dalam kondisi seperti itu pun tetap terlihat seksi dan tampan.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi dari pesta ini saat ini juga," kata Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan tatapan penuh arti, "aku menginginkanmu..."

Hermione baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika terdengar suara dentingan gelas kristal tanda bahwa akan ada pengumuman penting yang akan diumumkan.

Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Draco mengumpat dan memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sial, kenapa harus sekarang!"

Kali ini Hermione yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Draco malam ini, "apakah kita harus kembali ke dalam?"

Draco tersenyum kecut dan meraih tangan Hermione tanpa berkata apa pun. Keduanya kembali ke dalam ruangan tanpa sempat merapikan diri mereka masing-masing. Tepat saat keduanya memasuki ruang pesta Narcissa memulai kata-kata sambutannya sekaligus memperkenalkan Hermione Granger sebagai kekasih putranya pada para tamunya. Hermione mencoba untuk tersenyum sopan pada para tamu yang bertemu pandang dengannya sementara Draco—sampai akhir pesta—menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengannya.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Draco Malfoy dan Hermione tidak tahu apa itu.

.

_**Malam itu Draco mengantarkan Hermione pulang dengan ber-**_**apparate**_** ke apartemennya. **_Draco tidak masuk ke apartemen Hermione, tidak juga mengucapkan selamat malam—bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebelum akhirnya ber-disapparate kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Hermione merasa bingung. Setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu, ia mengira paling tidak Malfoy akan memberikannya ciuman selamat malam. Ia bahkan tidak akan menolak kalau Draco mengatakan ingin menghabiskan malam di apartemennya malam itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat Draco—tanpa memandangnya—pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_ Dalam satu waktu Draco tampak begitu menggoda, menciuminya dan membisikan kata-kata rayuan padanya dan lalu dalam sekejap ia berubah dingin dan begitu jauh. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakannya?

Hermione merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya masih sambil mengenakan gaunnya yang merupakan pemberian dari Draco. Kenapa Draco bersikap begitu aneh? Dan yang paling penting, kenapa hal ini begitu mengganggunya?

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian malam ini. Draco bertindak aneh belakangan ini, ia berubah menjadi lebih baik... Dan malam ini, ia memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri—seperti seorang kekasih _sungguhan. _Sampai tadi ketika ia menciumnya di balkon... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?

Hermione tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, dan kali ini bukan mimpi buruk penyebabnya.

.

_**Draco Malfoy merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.**_

Sejauh ini semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar seperti apa yang diperkirakan olehnya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya! Tapi malam ini, ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat marah dan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Draco mengumpat keras-keras di kamarnya yang gelap tanpa penerangan apapun selain sinar bulan yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Tidak. Masih ada harapan. Draco mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai dengan rencananya. Masih ada waktu...

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Seharusnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kalau saja ia bisa mengontrol perasaannya...

.

.

Author's Note:

Maaf saya updatenya lama, apa boleh buat, jangan harap saya bisa update cepat karena memang saya sibuk sekali dan banyak juga fanfic lain yang harus saya selesaikan selain Sweet Nightmare...

Awal saya menulis fanfic ini, hanya ada 3 orang yang mereview, tapi saya memang tidak mengejar jumlah review, saya menulis untuk diri saya sendiri, karena saya menikmati menulis, kalau ada yang membaca yang suka ya syukur, kalau tidak ya bukan urusan saya. Sekarang saat saya mengecek jumlah review saya terkejut karena ada banyak sekali... Dan mengingat saya baru kali ini menulis di fandom ini dan tidak pernah membaca fanfic (berbahasa indonesia) di fandom ini, saya sadar nyaris tidak ada yang mengenal saya disini (dan sebaliknya), jadi saya cukup kaget setiap kali ada reader yang mampir ke laman facebook saya dan meninggalkan pesan... Dan sebagian dari mereka juga kaget saat mengetahui wujud asli saya (haha, jadi adil, sama-sama kaget) karena katanya bentuk (?) saya tidak sesuai yang ada di bayangan mereka.

Have a nice day. God Bless You.


End file.
